El rey
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa es la princesa de Corona, después de que su padre se rehúse a pagar sus deudas con Arendelle estalla la guerra y ella decide acompañar al rey a Arendelle sin saber que es lo que le espera.
1. Orgullo

Bueno, está historia me vino a la mente, después de una noche de insomnio, así que espero no decepcionarlos.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo I. Orgullo.

La princesa del reino de Corona, era sumamente hermosa, todos los habitantes del reino sabían de ello, he incluso entre otros reinos era sabido. A sus dieciocho años había sido tratada de ser cortejada por diferentes hombres, desde comerciantes adinerados, duques, archiduques, jefes de estado, príncipes hasta reyes, pero su padre el rey se había rehusado a dar su mano, la princesa Elsa era como la luna, simplemente solo podía ser apreciada desde la lejanía.

Sin embargo, desde hacía algunos meses la mente de la princesa era de todo menos sobre pretendientes.

Elsa veía como su padre y hermano mayor Kristoff estaban teniendo una junta con el concejo real.

Había sido una tarde de verano cuando a las costas de corona llegó esa carta, iba de la mano de un mensajero real enviado desde el otro lado del mar, Arendelle.

Elsa había estado a lado de su padre cuando un siervo se acercó a él para informarle del hombre.

El rey Frederick se levantó de la mesa y fue a su despacho para averiguar sobre las intenciones del hombre.

Elsa era sumamente curiosa, y gracias a los túneles de escape del castillo podía estar casi en cualquier parte del castillo sin que nadie más lo supiera, por lo que estaba viendo detrás de la pared cuando el hombre entro al despacho de su padre, aunque no podía verlo completamente, Elsa juraba que el hombre era aún más alto que su hermano, cabello negro y uniforme, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a los hombres inclinarse ante la presencia de su padre, pero el hombre solo hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza.

\- ¿Que deseás? - Elsa no podía ver a su padre, pero podía jurar que su rostro demostraba lo enojado que estaba, pues su tono de voz lo mostraba de maravilla.

\- Rey Frederick, fui enviado por mi Rey Annabella, por el tema del pago de la deuda que tiene con la corona de Arendelle.

Podía escuchar como su padre apretaba sus manos, gracias al cuero de sus guantes.

\- No se ha recibido el pago desde hacía algunos meses, y el plazo se vence pronto, por lo que mi rey me ha enviado para saber si está dispuesto a honrar su palabra.

Elsa casi jadea escuchando las palabras del hombre, todas y cada una eran una ofensa a su padre, no solamente eso, claramente era una amenaza.

\- ¡Dile a tu rey, que si quiere un pago venga el mismo por el!

Desde su lugar Elsa pudo escuchar como la silla de su padre cayó provocando un ruido sordo.

Pero lo peor de todo fue la pequeña risa del hombre, se estaba burlando de su padre, y no fue la única estupefacta por ello, pues escuchó como el hombre abandonó la habitación sin castigo alguno.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde ese día, todos en el concejo adulaban a su padre por la acción tomada.

"Fue una gran elección"

"Por algo es el rey"

"Arendelle no tiene oportunidad en contra de Corona"

"Será la perfecta oportunidad para tomar Arendelle y alzar más el nombre de Corona"

Ella sabía por qué decían aquello, pues hablando de tamaño de territorio, Arendelle era menos de la mitad de lo que era Corona, sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de convencer a Elsa, era como si hubiera algo en el aire, algo que advertía, una calma antes de la tormenta.

Elsa había sido testigo de cómo se desarrollaron la cosas, fue catastrófico, y todo había sido tan rápido.

Elsa había despertado como cada mañana, pero al ver por la ventana pudo ver como el cielo se pintaba de negro, su padre llamo a una reunión de emergencia al concejo, su hermano Kristoff corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones.

Habían sido atacados.

En el pueblo se podía ver como la histeria comenzaba a hacer estragos, pues por las entradas de la capital llegaban los hombres y mujeres, en sus rostros se veía la desesperación de lo que fueron testigos.

La sangre escurría de sus cuerpos, pero parecía que el miedo era tal que les impedía sentir las heridas.

El rey de Arendelle había ordenado el ataque a Corona desde que su hombre le había dicho la respuesta del rey Frederick, no era como si en realidad quisiera hacerlo, lo que le habían prestado a Corona no había sido nada a comparación de lo explotado por las minas de su reinó y los intereses que recibía de otros préstamos, sin embargo no podía dejar que fuera sabido que no cobraba las deudas de su reino, cualquier otro reino podía tomar eso como una debilidad, y el hecho de ser mujer como una razón más de ello, y dejar de pagar lo que le debían, o peor invadir su reino.

Los barcos de Arendelle llegaron en la madrugada de aquel día, la estrategia era simple, rodear la capital, no dejando que las provincias interfieran, en realidad todo había sido sumamente fácil para la armada de Arendelle, eran relativamente pocos los hombres enviados en el primer ataque, solo tres mil caballeros, mil desde el oeste, mil desde el este, y mil desde norte, llegaron y por donde arribaron solo eran granjas y pueblos mineros, los hombres montaron a sus caballos dispuestos a avanzar lo más que pudieran antes de que el segundo batallón arribará, necesitaban ser rápidos para que no tuvieran tiempo de defenderse, eran de los únicos reinos que seguían usando armaduras para la batalla, pues desde la llegada de la pólvora las armadas preferían la movilidad a la protección, sin embargo las armaduras de Arendelle no era algo que cualquier otro reino tuviera, el acero del que eran era forjado para ser lo más liviano posible sin dejar que algun perdigón o espada pasara tan fácil para poder acabar con la vida de los caballeros, los caballeros no tuvieron piedad ante los mineros y granjeros, quemando todos los pueblos a los que llegaban, lo que debía ser una batalla de meses, había sido acabado en una sola noche, pues al amanecer de aquél día llegaron a las tres ciudades que rodeaban a la capital. En cada cuidad había una pequeña parte de la armada de Corona, pues la estrategia usada por la mayoría de los reinos era concentrar el poder en las capitales, dejando a las ciudades secundarias sin casi protección, la armada de Corona había tratado de repeler a los invasores lo más que podían, enviaron a halcones a la capital pidiendo apoyo, pero sabían no podían resistir mucho tiempo, los hombres de Arendelle eran hombres de dos metros, cada uno había sido entrenado desde niños a no sentir el menor remordimiento al quitar la vida a aquellos que tenían enfrente, incluso niños veían su final al filo de las espadas de aquellos hombres, la lucha fue encarnizada, los hombres de Corona pensaron que habían logrado algo cuando los capitanes habían dado un discurso para motivar a sus hombres, y estos salieron a luchar por su patria, estos vieron como los caballeros negros De Arendelle se retiraban, respiraron aliviados, era hora del contraataque. Sin embargo la intención de los caballeros no era acabar con las ciudades de un solo ataque, eso hubiera provocado bajas de su bando, simplemente debían hacer que no prestarán atención a los muelles, y lo habían logrado, el segundo ataque estaba por ser ejecutado, los barcos de Arendelle arribaron a las ciudades, los muelles eran puntos clave, tanto para recibir ayuda, como para un contraataque, por lo que desde los barcos fueron destruidos con los cañones, esa era la señal de retirada para que abandonaran la ciudad la caballería, y sin hombres dentro de los muros, los cañones de los barcos destruyeron por completo las tres ciudades.

El rey de Corona fue informado de la destrucción de las ciudades aledañas a la capital de su reino, la tensión en el castillo era palpable, solo había sido cuestión de horas para que su reino se viera reducido a una sola cuidad. El concejo solo repetía lo mismo, un contraataque, el todo por el todo, pues eran concientes de lo mismo que el, la capital de Corona no tenía granjas, todo el alimento venía de fuera, por lo que tarde o temprano la comida se acabaría. La burla a la corona, en lo que antes fueron ciudades de Corona, ahora se alzaba el estandarte del rey Annabella, en lo que antes era su reino, ahora habían campamentos de los caballeros que mataron a su gente.

El rey tomo una decisión drástica, el ataque de toda la armada, los diez mil hombres a su mando atacarían a cada campamento uno por uno. Los sobrevivientes del ataque habían informado que el ataque había sido producto de mil hombres de cada frente, con la llegada del segundo ataque, los capitanes calculaban otros mil de cada uno de los frentes, solo era cuestión de acabar con ellos con la fuerza de su respuesta.

Los diez mil hombres marcharon al oeste, la tierra temblaba con sus pisadas, ninguno llevaba armadura, pero los mozquetes estaban listos para disparar, solo tenían una orden, acabar con el campamento rival sin ninguna piedad.

Llegaron a la primera ciudad, las carpas del campamento estaban preparadas para alojar a los combatientes que habían tenido una gran lucha, los hombres de Corona dispararon sin advertencia a las carpas que tenían más cerca de ellos, pero al no recibir respuesta se adentraron al campamento, la descomposición de sus compatriotas les impidió oler el aceite que impregnaba el campamento, se dividieron en grupos para buscar en cada carpa, sin embargo solo había barriles en algunas de ellas, algunos los destaparon para ver el contenido de estos.

\- ¿Pólvora?

Y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde.

Un solo movimiento decidió el futuro de un reino, un hombre preparaba una botella de vidrio, en su interior coloco aceite, y en la boquilla de la botella coloco un pedazo de lo que fue una bandera de Corona, le prendió fuego y aventó la botella al campamento, todos los hombres de Arendelle estaban a varios metros del campamento, era simplemente estúpido que creyeran que estarían en un lugar tan visible, sin embargo había funcionado, la pólvora que había a lo largo de todo el campamento explotó llevándose con ella a los hombres de Corona, algunos afortunados corrieron lejos de las llamas que carbonizaban a sus compañeros, solo para encontrar su muerte al filo de una espada.

Una buena estrategia, y el orgullo de un hombre habían hecho que Corona fuera servida en bandeja de plata, al Rey Annabella, que se acercaba al reino solo para recibir la rendición del rey de Corona.

Sin embargo no solo podía llegar así como así a la capital, necesitaba dejar un mensaje si quería que después fuera atacada por los hijos de aquellos que murieron producto de las decisiones de su Rey.

El rey Annabella era conciente que una manera de control era el miedo, estaba segura que ahora le temian por haber podido invadir Corona en un solo día, sin embargo necesitaba estar segura, no intentarían tomar venganza.

Todos los habitantes de Corona veían como en las calles de su ciudad entraban los caballeros de Arendelle, los caballos blancos eran majestuosos, los hombres que los montaban eran impresionantes, pero lo que hacía que sus alientos quedarán atrapados en sus gargantas, fue ver como en las lanzas de aquellos hombres estaban las cabezas de los generales de la armada, la sangre escurría por el metal.

Detrás de la armada en un caballo negro avanzaba el responsable de la destrucción de su reino, iba montando un corcel negro, su mirada fría y su postura regía hacia estremecer a los que la veían, estaba vestida con un traje de la armada con una gran capa que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer un solo ruido, ni una sola maldición fue pronunciada.

Y cuando llego a la puerta del castillo el Rey Frederick se inclinó, bajando la cabeza con deshonra. Todo un reino fue puesto a sus pies con tan simple acción.


	2. Oferta

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. Oferta.

Entre la monarquía hay una costumbre, cuando el rey está en su castillo se hondea su estandarte en la torre más alta, y cuando hay algún rey o cualquier otra persona con algún cargo importante como para tener estandarte este se hondea en una de las torres con manos altura. Sin embargo en Corona, con la llegada del Rey Annabella, su estandarte no fue puesto en una torre secundaria, ni mucho menos abajo del estandarte del rey Frederick, sino que fue puesto en la torre más alta quitando el del rey de Corona, esto fue hecho por el simple capricho de Anna, como otra clara muestra de sumisión de la realeza de Corona.

El príncipe y la princesa de Corona se inclinaron después de su padre, aunque su orgullo les hizo casi enfermiza la acción, no era como si pudieran simplemente no hacerlo, la vida de los sobrevivientes del ataque estaban pendidas de un hilo, y una simple acción podría hacer que el rey decidiera cambiar de opinión y terminar lo que comenzó.

Toda la demás corte siguió los pasos de la corona, y se inclinaron ante el rey.

Anna veía a la princesa de Corona, habían pasado trece años desde que la había visto, en ese entonces la princesa de Arendelle tenía ocho años y la princesa de Corona cinco, y valla que aquella niña que jugaba con la nieve había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una hermosa señorita, el rey no podía negar el hecho de sentir su corazón latir más fuerte desde que la princesa estuvo frente suyo, como la garganta parecía ser un desierto y sus manos sudaban abajo de sus guantes, claro que había oído los rumores en los que se nombraban a la princesa de Corona, pero ninguno que ella hubiera podido oír le hacía justicia a la más perfecta creación que tenía frente suyo.

Tenía que ser suya, de una manera o de otra, pero ella no regresaría a Arendelle sin la princesa Elsa a su lado.

El rey bajo de su caballo, tenía muchas cartas a su favor, pero debía ser inteligente, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos recién descubiertos le cegaran. Camino hacia dentro del castillo, y escucho a las personas seguirle, había escuchado que el Rey Frederick era sumamente celoso con la princesa, pero lo tuvo a sus pies, y el rey sonrío sabiendo que a su lado tendría a aquella hermosa mujer.

El rey de Arendelle camino por el castillo, en las paredes estaban las representaciones pasadas de la corona, y las pinturas que celebraban sus más grandes triunfos, ella no era ajena a la historia de Corona, pero no podía compartir el gusto de la realeza.

Anna fue escoltada hasta la sala de reuniones del consejo real, y de inmediato vio la silla en la que se supone se sentaría el rey, en su cabeza se representaron diferentes formas de poder llevar a cabo su cometido, una de ellas era haciendo las cosas de manera suave y gentil, sin embargo esa idea se esfumó casi de inmediato, conocía casi a la perfección a las personas como el rey Frederick y solo cedería cuando viera que ella tenía su espada en su cuello. Por lo que sin esperar nada con un simple movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber a un caballero de su escolta dónde se sentaría, en la cabeza de la mesa justo donde el rey debería sentarse.

El caballero jalo la silla para que Anna pudiera tomar su lugar, y como lo pensó no hubo ninguna objeción de parte de Corona para impedirlo.

La corte Real de Corona tomo asiento en los lugares sobrantes, y aunque trataban de parecer tranquilos, sus nervios estaban de punta al ver a la escolta del Rey, eran los hombres más grandes que habían podido ver, fueron testigos de cómo su tamaño era tal que con dos de ellos taparon las puertas dobles de la sala, sus armaduras de oro brillaban aún sin tener luz cercana, en sus espaldas colgaban un hacha de batalla y un rifle, y en sus cinturas había una espada y una pistola, eran diez de ellos y rodearon la mesa detrás de ellos, era claro que no dejarían que le faltaran el respeto a su rey.

Anna vio con detenimiento a los hombres frente suyo, estudiándolos, y se sorprendió un poco de no ver a la princesa del reino frente a ella, aunque para el caso era mejor, así no sufriría ninguna distracción.

El silencio era atronador, y la tensión era palpable.

Pero Anna no les dejaría tiempo de pensar.

\- Es una pena que las cosas hubieran acabado de esta forma. - Anna se permitió ver cómo eso pareció relajar a los presentes, "pobres ilusos". - No planeo que está sea una platica formal, ni mucho menos que esté llena de trivialidades, solo estoy aquí por el simple motivo de saber cómo pagaran lo que le deben a Arendelle.

\- Su Majestad. - Anna podía notar como el rey hacia mucho esfuerzo por hacer sonar su voz serena, sin embargo podía notar el enojo y nerviosismo en el. - No pienso ofenderla, pero en estos momentos no creo que Corona pueda pagar.

\- Eso debieron pensar antes de hacerme venir aquí a cobrar mi deuda, ustedes me deben una gran cantidad de oro, usted se aprovechó de la confianza que le tenía mi padre para que yo le prestara lo suficiente para que su reino no se viniera abajo. - Anna junto sus manos frente suyo. - Me consideró una persona que aprende de sus errores, y no pienso en darle tiempo para que me pague, así que escucho sus ideas.

\- ¡Pero esto es un insulto! - Vociferó el príncipe Kristoff. - ¡Tu mataste gente inocente! ¡Y destruiste Corona!

Anna alzó una mano, algunos pensaron que era para detener al príncipe, sin embargo pocos segundos después vieron que fue para detener a su escolta que desenfundaron sus pistolas y apuntaban directamente al rubio.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste? - Anna vio como el sudor de nerviosismo escurría de las frentes de los que tenía frente suyo, pero casi de inmediato los vio asentir. - Me alegro, ahora todos ustedes tienen dos opciones, y escojan con sabiduría, una me pagan la suma total de lo que me deben más el interés de haber venido hasta aquí, o con una simple orden mis hombres los mataran, y saldrán de este sucio castillo y darán una orden a mi gente que permanece afuera de estas paredes para que terminen su trabajo, matando a todo aquel que sea de Corona, y me apropiaré de lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Un aire frío recorrió la espalda de las personas, no era una amenaza, simplemente era una opción a tomar.

Esa mujer que tenían enfrente no fanfarroneaba, su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo atisbo de culpa, ni nerviosísimo.

\- Solo necesitamos tiempo... por favor su majestad... solo en unos meses...

La corte veía como la presión hacia al rey de Corona tartamudear, ser el último en la línea de cualquier realeza, sería ser recordado en la historia como un fracasado.

\- ¿No me explique bien? No tienen tiempo, pero esto me está comenzando a molestar, lo voy a hacer más sencillo, quiero la parte norte y este de Corona, no es una negociación, solo pueden aceptar o morir, claro que necesito una garantía de que no le van a hacer nada a mi gente que permanecerá en estas tierras...

La corte sabía a dónde se dirigía aquello, alguien de la realeza sería llevado a Arendelle en forma de garantía, lo más lógico sería el primogénito, y aunque perderían más de la mitad de territorio, la reina podría querer preservar su legado, para lo que necesitaría un hombre, y que mejor que un príncipe, sería un matrimonio para preservar la paz, sin amor, pero debían ver el lado bueno, ser parte de la corona de Arendelle sería una carta fuerte ante las demás naciones.

\- Quiero a la princesa Elsa.

El jadeo fue grupal, en el poco tiempo que el rey permaneció callado, ni siquiera pasó por sus mentes el hecho de que la princesa fuera la que pediría.

\- ¡Me nieg..

\- Aceptó. - La voz fue clara, y retumbó en toda la habitación, cortando al rey Frederick.

Elsa había permanecido escondida escuchando toda la discusión, y aunque estuvo a punto de salir un par de veces, se pudo contener, sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces cuando ella era la clave para que terminará toda aquella masacre.

Anna vio como los ojos de la princesa brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, posiblemente asimilando lo que estaba por ocurrir, estar lejos de su familia, de su reino, de su gente, y estar a la merced de alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía.

\- Si voy con usted, ¿Ya no le hará daño a Corona?

Anna sonrío teniendo en sus manos lo que quería. - Tiene mi palabra, a partir de ahora, y con estas personas de testigos, la hago mi mujer, Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa sintió como su garganta se secó, le habían despojado de su nombre. Pero no se iba a arrepentir, y dio un paso al frente, hacia aquella mujer que le sonreía con su mano estirada.


	3. Primera noche juntas

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Primera noche juntas.

Una carroza arribó al castillo de Arendelle, dentro de ella estaban el Rey de aquel reino, y la que sería su reina.

Elsa podía notar la diferencia entre ambos reinos, no era como si no le gustará Corona, pero nunca en su vida había salido de su reino y ver que fuera de aquella cuidad había un mundo mucho más grande con sus propios ojos fue simplemente algo excepcional.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a las puertas del castillo, Anna bajo de este y extendió su mano para ayudar a Elsa a bajar, su vista se maravilló con el estilo que tenía el castillo frente suyo, era más pequeño que en el que había vivido toda su vida, sin embargo tenía algo que hizo a su corazón latir más fuerte.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Elsa vio a la que ahora era su reina, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, lo cual le incomodó, pues la única sonrisa que había recibido de parte del Rey fue cuando aceptó ir con ella, y en realidad Elsa no sabía como sentirse con ello, era como si le hiciera falta algo.

Ambas caminaron al interior del castillo, Elsa sentía esa extraña sensación al ir con su brazo enlazado con el de Anna, era como si hubiera comido algo antes de dormir y su estomago no le dejara dormir, era para ella algo nuevo, sentir el calor de otra persona a un lado suyo, y compartir esa intimidad, quería creer que no era la gran cosa, sin embargo las palabras del Rey retumbaban en su cabeza, "La hago mi mujer", eso no fue ni por cerca lo más romántico que la princesa hubiera escuchado, sin embargo el peso de aquellas palabras era lo que hacia a su corazón latir descontrolado, en el momento en el que ella aceptó su mano, había aceptado ser de ella, había aceptado dar su vida a aquella mujer que hacia temblar a hombres y mujeres con su sola presencia, aquella que tenía en su poder a un ejército y un reino, aquella que nunca dejó que el hecho de ser mujer le impidiera tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Elsa había escuchado aquellos rumores, había sido cuando ella fue presentada a la sociedad en su quinceavo cumpleaños, y aunque la fiesta fue uno de sus mejores momentos, bailar con su padre y ser el centro de atención, escucho como también había otro tema entre sus invitados, aquel que llevaba el nombre de la mujer que tenía a un lado suyo.

\- Está es mi reina. - Elsa fue sacada de sus recuerdos con esa voz de mando, y aunque no era como si gritara, no había ninguna manera en que no se escuchara, pues hasta su piel se erizo por el tono usado y aunque sabía que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella no pudo evitar tensarse cual arco con aquella voz. - Están a sus ordenes.

Elsa se permitió relajarse un poco cuando su brazo quedo libre de aquel agarre del que estaba sujeto, aunque solo pudo respirar normalmente cuando el sonido de sus pisadas dejaron de escucharse en la habitación y por fin vio a las personas a las que Anna había dado órdenes.

Todos y todas estaban vestidos con los más finos trajes, podía jurar que nunca había visto a servidumbre tan arreglada, las mucamas tenía sus vestidos pomposos negros con blanco sin ninguna tipo de mancha, los hombres en cambio estaban vestidos de dos maneras algunos tenían trajes negros con camisas blancas, y otros trajes cafés de piel que Elsa aseguró eran los que hacían los trabajos pesados del castillo.

\- Hola querida, Soy Gerda la ama de llaves, cualquier inconveniente o incomodidad que sienta con la servidumbre le suplico me lo haga saber.

\- Si gracias. - Contestó Elsa, no sabiendo como contestar, nunca alguien de servicio le había hablado con aquella familiaridad, pero no era como si le incomodara, ella era la única mujer que le había dirigido la palabra desde que salió de Corona.

Y esa pareció la señal para que todos regresarán a sus puestos, y solo quedo Elsa ahí parada sin ninguna compañía.

Elsa vio a su alrededor, y aunque no había muchas cosas que le llamaran la atención, su curiosidad le llamo a aventurarse a indagar por el castillo.

Siguiendo el pasillo principal, las armaduras de diferentes épocas parecían guiarla, de vez en cuando encontraba a un sirviente, que solo al verla se inclinaba y seguía su camino sin atreverse a molestarla. Después de pasar por un par de cuartos vacíos, solo podía pensar que había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- En cuánto vea al siguiente sirviente le preguntare dónde está mi habitación.

Sin esperanza de ver algo interesante, abrió la que ella pensaría sería la última puerta, sin embargo su respiración quedo atrapada en su pecho ante lo que veía.

Era un salón no demasiado grande como para alguna fiesta, sin embargo el tamaño no era lo que le hizo quedar paralizada. En el centro de aquella habitación, una escultura de mármol, sin embargo no era cualquier escultura, sino que era aquella que representaba lo que había leído solo en un libro que había robado de la biblioteca de Corona, El Atlas cargando al mundo.

Elsa entro al salón, su corazón latía con fuerza y temor de ser descubierta, como si ella no pudiera estar ahí.

Al estar cerca de aquella magnífica escultura podía apreciar como el artista había plasmado a la perfección el dolor de cargar con el peso del mundo entero, como su rostro reflejaba ese dolor de tener aquella difícil tarea, y como había sido engañado por Hércules mostrando como sus músculos solo pedían clemencia, la altura de aquella escultura era de cuatro metros, pero Elsa se sentía como si frente a ella estuviera aquel ser.

En realidad no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo admirado aquella obra, solo se sentó en el suelo a dejar que su mente la llevara a aquellos tiempos en los que los titanes y dioses caminaban entre los mortales.

Cuando su cadera le dolió, se enderezó y vio que por la fascinación que sintió, no vio un par de sillones que había en la habitación. Y al sentarse vio como los muebles no fue lo único que ignoro, en las paredes los cuadros de obras de arte, había escuchado hablar de algunas de las piezas que colgaban en las paredes de aquella habitación.

La "La Liberté guidant le peuple" o la libertad guiando al pueblo, aquella mujer que hondeaba la bandera de Francia teniendo detrás suyo a las personas que luchaban contra la tiranía.

Y algunas más lúgubres, como aquella que tenía al Dios Cronos cortando las alas de Cupido, Elsa se acercó a la pintura, pudiendo leer una pequeña inscripción que había debajo de la pintura.

"El amor lo vence todo, pero el tiempo vence incluso al amor"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda comprendiendo aquel significado, Cronos el Dios del tiempo, cortando las alas del Dios del amor, para que no pueda volar muy lejos. El sentimiento que le provocó aquella pintura le hizo salir de la habitación, ella no sabía lo que era el amor, ella no lo comprendía, pero su mente le hizo creer que nunca lo sentiría, pues ella no estaba ahí por amor, claro que lo hizo por amor a su gente, pero nunca podría llegar a sentir aquel amor del que se habla en los cuentos de hadas, en las novelas, o que se hacen en los teatros.

"Yo nunca conoceré el amor"

Y Elsa corrió, corrió fuera de ese castillo, corrió por la cuidad hasta llegar al bosque, quería correr de la acción que había cometido, del error que creyó haber hecho, quería simplemente alejarse de todo.

Fue cuando sus piernas no pudieron dar un paso más, cuando el cielo oscureció y el bosque solo emitía ruidos de los animales nocturnos que se detuvo, se detuvo en medio de la nada, cayendo de rodillas, sintió en sus mejillas las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, sintió como el pecho le quemaba y solo pudo arrastrarse hasta quedar acostada en las raíces de un árbol.

No sabía dónde estaba, y no era como si pudiera moverse en primer lugar.

Solo podía esperar a que amaneciera.

Pero a pesar del cansancio que sentía, el miedo que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo no le dejo dormir en lo absoluto.

Y en la quietud de la noche lo vio, la noche le hizo forzar la vista para poder verlo, era un corcel blanco, majestuoso y sobre de él una persona.

La escucho bajar del caballo y caminar hasta ella, no tenía las fuerzas para alejarse ni mucho menos defenderse, pero la suave voz que escucho fue como un bálsamo en una herida, refrescante y cálida al mismo tiempo.

\- Al fin te encuentro.

La voz sonaba llena de ilusión, de anheló.

Sintió como un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y la cargaron con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente, como si estuviera en un lugar donde nada pudiera hacerle daño.

\- Vamos a casa.

Y no importaba a dónde la llevara, Elsa se sentía en casa.


	4. Realidad

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Realidad.

El la luz del sol entro por la ventana dándole en el rostro a la reina de Arendelle, ella se se despertó desorientada, no sabiendo dónde se encontraba, la falta de alimento por casi un día completo le hizo más difícil el poder juntar sus pensamientos para descubrir en qué lugar se encontraba.

\- ¡Gracias a los dioses que despertó!

La voz resonó en su cabeza, y volteo a su costado para ver quién era la persona que se alegraba tanto por su despertar, vio a la mujer mayor acercarse a ella, y poner una mano sobre su frente, el contacto le incomodó un poco al no reconocerla, pero no sentía las fuerzas como para alejarse de ella.

\- Tiene un poco de fiebre querida, pero no creo que sea grave, de todas maneras le haré saber al rey.

Esa simple palabra le hizo recobrar un poco de su conciencia, era consciente que solo estaba ahí por simple capricho del Rey, sin embargo saberlo no le impidió sentir decepción al no tenerla a un lado suyo, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, muy dentro suyo quería creer que ella significaba algo más para el rey que una simple muestra de sumisión por parte de Corona, pero al no verla a su lado en un momento de enfermedad, y más cuando se sentía tan vulnerable, solo pudo derramar un par de lágrimas mientras se volvía a recostar.

Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, para después sentir como un líquido le impedía respirar, abrió los ojos de golpe, para después golpear su pecho buscando aire, en su desesperación vio a un hombre a un lado suyo con un botella de vidrio a la altura de su rostro.

El sabor se rehusó a dejar su boca, pero el poder respirar le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

\- Sugiero tome un par de botellas más, solo para reforzar sus defensas.

Pero era claro que no le hablaba a ella, vio a un costado y afortunadamente se sentía mejor que cuando despertó por primera vez, y pudo reconocer a Gerda aun lado de su cama escuchando atentamente al hombre.

Cuando el hombre abandonó la habitación y solo quedaron ambas mujeres, Gerda vio el desconcierto en el rostro de su ahora reina.

\- Ese era el doctor real, te dió a tomar aceite de bacalao, es bueno para mantenerte fuerte.

Elsa seguía sintiendo el sabor desagradable, pero no era una niña como para estar quejándose sobre el sabor de una medicina.

\- Pero dijo que no hay nada de que preocuparse, ¿Tienes hambre? Que digo, seguramente estás más hambrienta que un lobo.

Y el sonido del estómago de Elsa fue la única respuesta que necesito Gerda para poner una charola en las piernas de la rubia, en ella había un par de panes, pescado ahumado, un pedazo de carne de res con especias, pero lo que llamo más la atención de la reina fue una taza con un líquido café en el, su olfato le hizo saber que era chocolate, sin esperar nada tomo la taza y le dió un par de sorbos.

Durante su comida Elsa, vio a Gerda salir un par de veces y regresar solo para verla.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Lejos de hacer la pregunta para romper la tensión en el aire, Elsa la hizo por curiosidad.

\- Este Rey testarudo, trae a casa a una hermosa princesa y la deja sola para estar encerrada en su despacho.

Elsa dudaba que hubiera otra persona con el valor de hablar de esa manera sobre el rey de Arendelle, su corazón latió con mayor fuerza, con cierto temor que esas palabras llegarán a los oídos del rey y llegará a tomar acciones en contra de la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo.

Pero hubo un solo momento en el que el rostro de la mujer se vio sumido en una completa pena, pero Elsa dudaba que fuera hacia ella.

\- De todas maneras, debes descansar para que te recuperes completamente. - Elsa sintió como era arropada como cuando era pequeña. - Pero supongo que debes estar aburrida de estar acostada.

Y sucedió algo que sorprendió mucho a la reina, en sus piernas fueron puestos varios libros. A ella le encantaba leer, pero el catálogo al que tenía acceso en Corona era sumamente limitado, solo dándole acceso a lo que una doncella podía leer, y si quería leer algo diferente debía robarlo de la biblioteca real, por lo que los libros que fueron puestos en sus piernas fueron una grata sorpresa, solo leyendo los títulos de los libros le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Títulos de grandes pensadores, como Nietzsche, Marx, y Smith, obras de arte como lo eran las copias de los manuscritos, de Miguel Ángel y Leonardo Da Vinci.

Elsa se perdió en los libros, aunque la filosofía le llamó la atención como aquel juguete prohibido al que apenas podía poner sus manos encima, el arte era su debilidad, y no pudo resistir el poner sus manos sobre aquellos ejemplares en los que estaban los trazos de los artistas más grandes de la historia.

Con el pasar de las horas, no pudo dejar que aquellas páginas dejaran de cambiar, ella no podía entender cómo era posible que alguien pensara en todo lo que estaba en aquellas páginas, como era que podían plasmar su manera de ver el mundo, y hacerle a la demás gente ver al mundo de aquella forma, pero no por nada eran llamados genios.

\- Niña Elsa, ¿sigue leyendo?

Elsa alzó la mirada viendo nuevamente a Gerda, y aunque para ella solo había pasado un momento desde que la ama de llaves la había dejado sola, la obscuridad del paisaje que se veía desde la ventana le dijo que en realidad había estado leyendo bastante tiempo.

\- Si, solo... - A Elsa le faltaron las palabras.

\- Oh... no lo decía acusándola, me alegro que la elección del rey fuera de su agrado.

La reina vio los libros, una extraña sensación nació en su estómago al descubrir ese pequeño detalle.

\- Si, son muy entretenidos.

\- ¿Desea cenar?

\- Solo una taza de chocolate por favor.

Gerda salió de la habitación, y muy a su pesar Elsa acomodo los libros en el buró de la cama, no se perdonaría si los libros llegarían a sufrir un accidente por su descuido.

Gerda no tardó en regresar con una tetera sobre una charola, Elsa espero a que le fuera servido, y vio nuevamente esa mirada en el rostro de la ama de llaves, y su curiosidad le hizo preguntar.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Como respuesta recibió un suspiro cansado. - Está niña, noches y días en su escritorio, no la entiendo.

\- ¿El rey Annabella?

\- Y luego ese estúpido sobrenombre, por el amor de los dioses, es una señorita. - Y cuando Elsa pensó que Gerda iba a continuar, pareció darse cuenta de con quien se encontraba. - Perdóneme, pero rara vez viene a su dormitorio, y me preocupa su salud.

Elsa se sorprendió, fueron muchas revelaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Ella nunca pensó que hubiera alguien que se preocupara de esa manera o con aquella intensidad sobre el Rey Annabella, desde que la vio llegar al castillo de Corona, se veía tan imponente que no le pareció una persona que necesitará la preocupación de alguien, sobre todo por qué no creyó que esa persona que mató a casi todo su reino, mereciera la preocupación de una mujer como lo era Gerda. El pensamiento le hizo recordar el día anterior, y para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quiso saber quién era el que la había encontrado.

\- Sobre ayer.

\- Si que nos preocupaste.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿quien fue el que me encontró?

Gerda parecía seriamente conmocionada, y en su rostro se reflejaba como debatía en decirle o no.

\- Por favor, necesito agradecerle.

Gerda suspiro derrotada.

\- Fue mi rey, niña, cuando una de las sirvientas la vio salir corriendo del castillo, alertó al rey, pero... juro nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, salió corriendo de su despacho hacia los establos, tomo al primer caballo que encontró y salió a su búsqueda... fue hasta al anochecer que regresó con usted en brazos.


	5. Cuadro

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Cuadro.

En la quietud de la noche, el único sonido que había eran los de los animales que preferían la luna, y el viento silbar por los pasillos desiertos. Elsa dejó el libro sobre de sus piernas, una frase, una simple frase era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle pensar, y recapacitar, "Lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal", a lo largo del libro del filósofo Alemán, Nietzsche, hubo demasiadas veces en las que tenía que dejar el libro de lado para poder comprender la palabras escritas en el, pero aquella frase en lo particular le hizo mayor mella que cualquiera que hubiera leído antes, ella entendía que el amor era el sentimiento más hermoso que una persona pudiera llegar a sentir, sin embargo, esa frase daba a entender que pudiera ocasionar que una persona obrará mal por amor, si ese era el caso, ¿seguía siendo hermoso ese sentimiento?, aunque por el hubiera consecuencias perjudiciales, o hasta crimínales, ¿debía seguir siendo considerado como un sentimiento hermoso?, o como aquel pensador daba a entender, el sentimiento iba más allá de la moral. Posiblemente Elsa nunca podría terminar de descifrar su sentir ante aquella frase.

Y por lo menos aquella la que sería su segunda noche en un reino alejado del suyo no podría entenderlo. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, y se cobijó hasta la barbilla.

Una suave esencia lleno sus fosas nasales, era un suave aroma, como cuando salía del castillo a jugar en los jardines, como aquellas flores que solo crecían en el verano, y morían al llegar el invierno, era un aroma fresco y delicioso.

Elsa hubiera seguido aspirando el aroma, de no ser por un sonido, sonaba lejano, casi inexistente, su curiosidad le hizo ponerse unas zapatillas de seda que había en los pies de la cama y caminar fuera de aquel cuarto, olvidando por completo que ella no sabía dónde quedaba la habitación, ni siquiera acordándose que no conocía los caminos del castillo.

Solo siendo guiada por el sonido del metal, era un rítmico trinar de una armadura, y de pronto lo vio, las pequeñas llamas de las lámparas que alumbraban el pasillo, apenas y le ayudaron a distinguirlo, era un caballero, pero su armadura era muy diferente a la que usaron aquellos que tomaron Corona en una sola noche, era completamente negra, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elsa al verlo detenerse, creyendo que había sido descubierta solo pudo quedarse parada viendo como aquel caballero entraba en una habitación.

El aire abandono el cuerpo de Elsa con un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Pero nuevamente la curiosidad movió a Elsa, caminando con la mayor suavidad que podía, se acercó a aquella puerta, y gracias al completo silencio que había, al acercarse a la puerta, pudo escuchar casi a la perfección.

"Mi señora"

"Quítate el yelmo en mi presencia"

"Duros tiempos se acercan"

"Estamos preparados para cualquier cosa"

"Mi señora... Una granja a sido quemada hasta las cenizas"

"Ya sabes lo que debes hacer"

"Como ordene mi señora"

Elsa apenas tuvo tiempo de correr para no ser atrapada espiando, se escondió detrás de un mueble que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta, vio al mismo caballero salir de la habitación, y quedarse parado en la puerta del que ahora sabía era el despacho del Rey.

Elsa vio al rey y caballero verse, y aunque ella no estaba siendo el objetivo de tan fieras miradas aún así podía sentir la intensidad de ambas.

Hasta que el caballero camino sin voltear a ver al rey ni una sola vez.

Elsa solo pudo quedarse en su escondite.

\- Suponía que aquella vez solo había sido una coincidencia.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar la voz del rey, Elsa ni siquiera necesitaba voltear para saber que era a ella a quien se refería.

Teniendo que aparentar lo más que podía se levantó, y alzó la mirada.

\- Solo fue una coincidencia. - Elsa se sorprendió de lo clara que se escuchaba su voz, y sintiendo un poco más de coraje, encaró al rey, viendo como sobre su cuerpo descansaba una camisa de seda, la corbata había sido desatada dejándola caer sobre el pecho del rey. - Buscaba el baño.

Y Elsa recapacitó agachar la mirada, pero un sonido... un adorable sonido, una risa, era jocosa, contagiosa, le hizo ver como el rey que reía, no parecía ni por asomo esa persona que hizo inclinar a un rey, era como si fueran personas completamente diferentes, y ese malestar en la boca del estómago nació nuevamente.

\- Seguro.

Elsa lo vio entrar nuevamente a su despacho, por un momento pensó que era una clara muestra de no tener nada que decirle, pero al ver la puerta abierta, avanzó con pasos cuidadosos hasta el interior.

Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, era casi como su fuera plano día, y el aroma, ese delicioso aroma estaba en toda la habitación, pero en cuanto pudo ver con normalidad, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era dos pinturas, pero en realidad no eran cualquier pinturas.

No sabía cómo se llamaban, pero fue como si no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima, era un ángel, pero no era como el típico angel rubio y bello, claro que era hermoso, una hermosa creación, pero era pelirrojo como el rey enfrente suyo, y lloraba.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Elsa asintió, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, pero tenía ese algo que le hacía latir el corazón.

\- Se llama "L'Ange déchu"...

\- El ángel caído. - repitió el nombre inconscientemente.

\- Exactamente, es de mis favoritas. - Vio al rey caminar hacia la pintura, y como alzaba la mano. - Aunque claro que no la única. - El rey apunto su mano hacia la otra que se encontraba justo enfrente.

Elsa volteo la mirada hipnotizada, era como si por un par de minutos olvidara el porque estaba en ese reino en primer lugar, y solo estuviera frente a una persona dispuesta a contarle sobre su gusto en el arte, un cuadro tétrico, una mártir, una mujer rezándole a un Dios antes de ser quemada, cientos de personas a su alrededor sin que ni un alma interviniera ante la barbarie de la escena, Elsa reconocía la escena pintada, Juana de Arco apunto de morir en la hoguera.

\- Ambos mártires. - Elsa no podía despegar la mira a pesar de sentir su corazón siendo tomado y ultrajado ente tal crueldad. - Una mujer que fue quemada por que su rey no hizo lo que debía, y rehusarse a pagar por su rescate. - Sintió como una mano se deslizó por sus hombros y le hizo voltear. - Y un ángel, el más bello y leal, aquel que amaba a Dios sobre todas las cosas, llorando resentido, fue engañado por su creador y confinado a las profundidades del abismo cuidando el reino de las tinieblas por el mero capricho de su Dios, aquel que llaman Lucifer.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elsa, queriendo pensar que era el frío de la noche, y no las palabras de aquella mujer que irradiaban energía, que le hacían sentir ese retumbar en su pecho, que le hacían pasar saliva y sentir cómo cada palabra la acariciaba como el más arrebatado de los amantes, aunque era completamente consiente de que a ella nunca le había molestado el frío.

Pero su piel sintió un confortable calor, y como este se arrastraba por su piel, vio sus hombros obligándose a salir de su letargo, un saco de color negro hecho con la tela más fina que hubiera visto, era cálido como un día de verano.

\- Espero no te moleste que sea mío, pero las noches suelen ser bastantes frías.

Y aunque quería responder cualquier cosa, las palabras parecían no querer salir de la boca de Elsa, y solo pudo observar a el rey de Arendelle sentarse en una de las sillas gemelas que había frente a una pequeña mesa de madera.

Se quedo un par de segundos completamente quieta, solo observando cada acción del rey, venido como servía chocolate en un par de tazas, y volvía a dejar la tetera en su lugar, la acción fue tomada por Elsa como una invitación, y se sentó frente a Anna.


	6. Chocolate

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Chocolate.

El fuego en la chimenea chispeaba junto a la poca humedad que permanecía dentro de los troncos que con el fuego terminaban haciendo ese sonido casi hipnótico. Pero Elsa permanecía un tanto incomoda, su cuerpo permanecía rígido pese a que la silla en la que estaba sentada fuera de las cómodas en las que se hubiera sentado, en su mente seguía la posibilidad de ser reprendida por el rey frente a ella, no solo había escuchado una platica entre el rey y un caballero, sino que lo hizo salir al bosque en su búsqueda en un arrebato de pánico; ella había escuchado bastantes historias sobre el rey... aunque antes de la invasión a Corona siempre pensó que eran simples rumores, pero ella había visto lo que era capaz de hacer.

\- ¿No piensas tomar tu taza?

Casi salta de su silla al escuchar la ronca voz, era como si en realidad le costará hablar con ella, o como si estuviera lo suficientemente enojada como para tener que modular su tono para no gritar. Y en un impulso tomo la taza casi tirando el líquido sobre su mano.

Aún sobre la porcelana podía sentir el calor de la taza, por lo que con cuidado la llevo a sus labios, soplando suavemente para enfriar el líquido lo suficiente como para poder tomarlo sin quemarse en el intento.

El sabor dulce hizo explosión en su boca, era una sensación extraña, nunca había probado algo igual, era muy diferente a cualquier chocolate que hubiera probado, era más dulce de lo común, y su taza se vio vacía casi enseguida.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa, y su cuerpo se relajó involuntariamente, era como si de pronto le hubieran sido arrancadas todas sus fuerzas y solo quedara lo suficiente para poder respirar.

Se sentía tranquila, dejando su mente ir a la deriva, los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, y el cansancio que había estado acumulando durante todo ese tiempo le cobraba factura, dejándola inconsciente casi enseguida.

El rey de Arendelle vio a la hermosa mujer dormir frente a ella, no sabía que tenía que hacia a su corazón latir con fervor, por derecho sabía que ella le pertenecía, ella era suya, sin embargo no la quería de aquella manera.

A su mente llegó un lejano recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

La princesa en aquel entonces había acompañado a su padre a un viaje de negocios en las tierras lejanas del Medio Oriente, las reuniones fueron fáciles para ambos reinos, cada uno expuso sus propuestas y tras una breve negociación habían llegado a un acuerdo en las que ambos reinos salían ganando.

El sultán sugirió un paseo por el reino antes de que regresaran a Arendelle, no fue un recorrido por las calles aledañas al palacio dónde estaba la gente del reino, sino que fue por una selva que servía de jardín para el castillo. La naturaleza siempre había llamado la atención de Anna, por lo que ver tantas diferentes plantas y flores hicieron maravillar a la joven princesa. En su camino se atravesaron diferentes aves muy diferentes a las que había en Arendelle, eran de colores tan llamativos que parecían sacados de sus más profundos sueños.

El sultán vio como la joven princesa veía con ilusión a las aves, por lo que para ganar un poco más de simpatía de sus nuevos socios, se le ocurrió una idea.

Uno de sus sirvientes que cuidaban el jardín le había informado hacia un par de semanas que había nacido una cría de tigre, y si la joven parecía tan maravillada con las aves, ya se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría con el cachorro de tigre, así que sin que se dieran cuenta le dijo a un sirviente que le llevará al cachorro.

Cuando el paseo dio por concluido, el sultán saco detrás de él al pequeño cachorro y lo puso en los brazos de la joven.

Su intuición no le había fallado al sultán, pues vio como los ojos de la princesa se llenaban de ilusión con el pequeño animal.

Pero cuando estuvieron de regreso a su reino, la princesa veía como el cachorro dejaba de comer, los encargados de los animales fueron llamados a ver a la mascota de la princesa, sin embargo ninguno tenía una sola explicación a lo que le sucedía al animal.

Cada día que pasaba el pequeño tigre perdía más energía, y parecía que en cualquier momento el pequeño moriría.

La princesa de Arendelle se sentía cada día más triste, pero fue un día en que un caballero se acercó a ella, podía recordar cómo sus facciones se suavizaron al verla de aquella manera.

"¿Que esta dispuesta a hacer para que el pequeño sobreviva?"

La princesa no necesito pensarlo para contestar.

"Cualquier cosa"

Ese mismo día un barco zarpo al reino del sultán.

Y fue poco tiempo después en que Anna tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ver a su amigo, lo vio saltar de un lado a otro.

Y pese a que su corazón se partió con su partida, no pudo dejar de pensar que tomo la decisión correcta.

.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.

El rey no quería volver a repetir el mismo error, trataba de dejar que la princesa se acostumbrará a ella, estaba dispuesta a darle reinos enteros con tal de que permaneciera ahí junto con ella, pero le era cada vez más difícil permanecer encerrada en su oficina teniéndola tan cerca, era como si una fuerza la orillará a poseerla, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

La princesa se movió en sueños por la mirada del rey, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que aquel rey estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, incluso si se lo pedía...

dejarla ir.

El rey sacudió su cabeza, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz ahí junto a ella, incluso hizo el esfuerzo de recordar aquella vista tan lejana al reino de Corona, había sido hacia tanto que le fue muy difícil recordar algo, pero lo logró, había recordado aquel amor por los libros, como aún siendo solo un par de pequeñas se las habían arreglado para colarse a la biblioteca del reino de Corona escapándose de los guardias que las cuidaban, según lo que le había dicho Gerda pareció complacida con los libros que había escogido para ella, y eso fue lo suficiente para dejarla trabajar durante la tarde.

Pero ahora teniéndola ahí tan vulnerable frente suyo, solo luchaba contra su impulso de saltar sobre de ella.

Se levanto de su silla antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, camino hacia su escritorio buscando distraerse con trabajo, sin embargo una sola mirada fue lo suficiente para verla dormir en aquella posición tan incomoda.

Con un suspiro resignado se acercó a ella, para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Sentía que su preciada carga se despertaría en cualquier momento por el sonido de su corazón acelerado, sin embargo solo veía su rostro tranquilo descansar.

Apenas la dejo sobre la cama, vio sus labios, aquellos finos y suaves labios.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, sintió como su estómago se revolvió y el aire se rehusaba a dejarla seguir viviendo, cuando se separó de ella, solo pudo alejarse un par de centímetros antes de volver a besarla.

Cada vez le era más difícil alejarse de ella pese a que en su mente repetía el mismo mantra.

"Solo uno más"

El rey tuvo que irse cuando la vio moverse, sus labios seguían teniendo grabada la sensación de los contrarios sobre de ellos, y su corazón no se tranquilizo hasta que llegó a su oficina.

Elsa se despertó desorientada, había tenido un sueño que hacia bastante no tenía, era cuando era solo una niña, y como junto a un príncipe había logrado entrar a la biblioteca que tenía prohibida, ella recordaba como el le había leído un cuento dentro de aquella biblioteca, era la historia de una princesa que había caído en un hechizo de una bruja, y que solo el beso de un príncipe le había salvado de aquella maldición, ella le había dado un beso entre aquel mar de libros, y en ese momento juraba que había sido tan real que sentía sus labios sobre los suyos.


	7. Fuerza

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Fuerza.

La luz del sol alcanzó a Elsa aun sobre su cama, a pesar de tratar conciliar el sueño, le fue casi imposible, cada que cerraba sus ojos, solo volvía aquella suave sensación a sus labios, aun siendo consciente de que solo había sido un sueño, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo real que se había sentido, y terminó quedándose despierta, tratando de recordar el rostro de aquel príncipe.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo salir de su letargo, sintió cierta vergüenza al ser consciente de lo mucho que anhelaba poder recordarlo.

\- Pasen. - dijo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Gerda ingreso en su habitación, y a pesar de conocerla hacia poco tiempo, Elsa logro notar algo extraño en la mujer, parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Elsa contagiándose de su buen humor.

Por única respuesta recibió una sonrisa. - Buenos días, espero se encuentre mejor de salud.

Elsa estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar, pero por el momento le fue suficiente ver tan feliz a la mujer.

\- Si, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

\- Me alegro mi niña, así podrá tomar su desayuno con el Rey.

El shock fue casi instantáneo, Elsa no podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado aquello, había caído dormida en pleno despacho de una de las personas mas poderosas del mundo.

Y fue tanto que antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo escoltada hacia donde suponía estaba el comedor, por su cabeza paso la posibilidad de fingir una recaída para evitar aquel incomodo momento, sin embargo el no saber que en realidad el comedor estaba relativamente cerca le hizo no poder actuar a tiempo, y las puertas fueron abiertas delante de ella.

Con lo orgulloso que ponían los rumores al rey de Arendelle, Elsa se sorprendió de lo pequeño del comedor, solo era una mesa para no mas de seis personas, y con sus respectiva sillas, sin embargo, aquello termino siendo totalmente irrelevante para ella cuando su vista cayó en el rey...

Una camisa, una simple camisa de seda abrazaba el cuerpo de aquel monarca, Elsa se sintió casi estúpida al olvidar que su ahora rey era es en realidad una mujer, la seda dejaba ver como su cuerpo, como la piel que se escondía casi con recelo ahora se mostraba ante ella, era muy parecido a aquella sensación que tuvo el día de ayer con aquellos libros, pero al mismo tiempo fue totalmente diferente, aquella sensación era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, era como si sus manos hormiguearan y por un momento se imagino a si misma tocando aquella piel, pero fue sacada de su mente cuando un mayordomo le ofreció una silla para sentarse.

Cuando Elsa se sentó, Anna con un simple movimiento de cabeza indico que se le sirviera el desayuno.

El golpear de de la plata de los cubiertos, en contra de la porcelana fina era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

El rey se rehusaba a alzar la vista, era consciente que estaba siendo observada con bastante insistencia, y sabía perfectamente quien era, solo había una persona que tenía el valor de verla de aquella manera, y Anna termino por alzar la mirada para confrontarla, con la mirada le exigió le dijera que era lo que sucedía, Gerda ni siquiera pareció importarle la mirada de su rey, y señalo a Elsa, Anna dirigió su mirada a ella y la vio sumergida en sus pensamientos.

La veía revolver su comida sin llevarse algo a la boca, sin saber que esta solo lo hacia tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

El antiguo rey fue uno de los reyes más temidos y respetados que el viejo mundo tuvo el placer de conocer, aunque tuvo sus defectos como cualquier otra persona, Anna solía recordar a su padre con cariño, y aunque no sabia si también funcionaria con Elsa, intento subirle el animo con algo que solía hacer su padre.

Elsa alzo la mirada al sentir un toque sobre su brazo, y aunque por un momento permaneció quieta por la sorpresa, su risa rápidamente cubrió el cuarto, una carcajada nació de lo profundo de su ser, y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse el hecho de que Anna siguiera haciéndolo le causaba cada vez mas risa.

El rey de Arendelle había colocado dos salchichas en su boca figurando ser un par de colmillos, su actuación comenzó cuando Elsa volteo a verla, y termino fingiendo ser un vampiro, utilizando sus manos como si estuviera tratando de atrapar a Elsa.

\- Tomare tu sangre.

Por un momento de su actuación, Anna estuvo tentada de aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a Elsa de una manera más intima, tomarla entre sus brazos y morderla, y en realidad lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por todo el ruido que de pronto empezó a escucharse afuera del castillo.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer algo, un guardia entró corriendo a la habitación y este se hubiera sorprendido de ver al rey jugando con su comida, si su entrada no hubiera alertado a la escolta personal de rey que tenían sus espadas en el cuello del hombre.

Anna alzo su mano para detener a sus escoltas, y vio al guardia. - ¿Que fufede? (¿Que sucede?) - las salchichas en su boca le impidieron hablar con normalidad y termino por quitarlas de su boca con cierta vergüenza.

\- Disculpenlaintromisión... - el guardia tomo aire buscando tranquilizarse - El caballero negro a regresado-

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntar el porque el regreso de un caballero hacia tanto revuelo, Anna abandono la habitación corriendo, y aunque su orgullo de cierta manera estaba herido, su curiosidad le hizo perseguirla para poder averiguarlo.

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro impidiendo que pudiera ver por un par de segundos, fue cuando coloco su mano en su frente, haciendo sombra en sus ojos que pudo ver lo que ocurría, todo el pueblo estaba en la plaza que se ubicaba entre el castillo y las murallas de este. En medio de la plaza un caballero completamente vestido de negro, bajaba de su montura, un caballo negro imponente y grande, detrás de él había siete hombres, y aunque Elsa no era partidaria de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, le fue casi imposible no hacerlo en ese momento, los hombres permanecían parados amarrados por una cuerda de manos y pies, y eran exactamente como se suele imaginar a los delincuentes, rostros sucios, cicatrices y grandes.

Rápidamente verdura y piedras volaron por los aires impactando en los hombres.

Anna analizaba la escena en silencio, calculando su siguiente movimiento, desafortunadamente para ella, la voz del hombre mas grande de los siete retumbo en la plaza.

\- Exijo un duelo en contra del rey.

Todo el ruido murió solamente con aquellas palabras, y aunque Elsa pensó que solamente era especie de broma, pues para ella era estúpido que alguien pudiera retar al rey con aquella facilidad, pero ella ignoraba que aquel era un derecho que había en Arendelle desde que este fue solamente una aldea, y seguía permaneciendo.

El caballero que los escoltaba bajo de su caballo de un salto y se acerco a este casi corriendo con su puño levantado para darle un golpe, pero antes de que este se diera, Anna alzo su mano deteniendo al caballero que sin verla se detuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre.

\- ¿Que ofreces?

\- El juicio de mis camaradas y el mío.

\- Aceptó.

Kai el jefe de mayordomos del castillo apenas escucho las palabras de su rey se adentro al castillo corriendo, se adentro al cuarto de los reyes, donde descansaban los cuadros de todos los que han tenido la corona sobre sus cabezas, en el fondo del cuarto, debajo de dónde permanecía el cuadro del rey en turno descansaba una espada, se inclino ante ella y salió corriendo nuevamente, y le entrego la espada a su rey.

Un guardia corto las cuerdas que tenían sujeto al hombre y le entrego una espada estándar al hombre, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que un criminal tocara su arma.

Rey y criminal caminaron al centro de la plaza con orgullo, alzando sus espadas, listos para dejar su vida en aquel lugar.

Elsa pese a lo que había hecho el rey de Arendelle, ciertamente no quería ver su muerte frente a sus ojos, pues el hombre era fácilmente dos cabezas mas alto que Anna, cerro su ojos con fuerza, sin ser consciente de que había una razón por la que nadie pedía un duelo al rey.

El hombre se rehusaba a creer aquel cuento de hadas, y corrió en contra del monarca, ella permaneció quieta hasta qué pasó a un lado suyo, sintió una brisa fría en su estomago y dio media vuelta para buscar acabar la vida de aquel rey, sin embargo cuando trato de moverse, fue cuando el mayor dolor de su vida se presentó, vio hacia debajo de si y vio como de su estómago emanaba sangre, y termino cayendo al suelo mientras que sus intestinos salpicaban la plaza, su grito de agonía se escucho e hizo estremecer a mas de uno, Anna se acerco al hombre moribundo, y enterró su espada en su cráneo acabando con su dolor.

Puede que para alguno hubiera sido una muestra de piedad, pero la verdad estaba lejos de ser aquella, al rey simplemente le molestaba el ruido de los gritos de aquel hombre.

\- Pueblo mío. - El rey no necesitaba ni siquiera alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar en toda la plaza. - Estos hombres atentaron en contra de nuestra gente, de nuestros hermanos, mataron a nuestros hijos, violaron a nuestras mujeres, y sin embargo se muestran aun ante ustedes con la frente en alto, esperando misericordia de mi parte, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie daña a mi pueblo

Un grito de euforia retumbo en todo el pueblo, Elsa aún estaba en shock por la muerte de aquel hombre, que no pudo moverse al ver la ejecución de la sentencia de los crímenes de aquellos hombres.

\- Yo los condeno a la vida.

Un grito aun mas fuerte se escucho en la plaza, y los hombres no pudieron ni siquiera hacer algo cuando los guardias se abalanzaron sobre de ellos como una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Elsa vio con horror aquel castigo, en Corona, la pena máxima era la muerte y siempre le pareció excesivo, sin embargo ante sus ojos se vio una verdadera tortura.

Entre las piernas de los hombres fue puesto un pequeño polin de madera, y un guardia de cada lado golpeó con una masa sus pies, los gritos de dolor eran casi aullidos de algún animal, el tronco fue avanzando hacia arriba de las piernas de los hombres, y cada que lo hacían, sus huesos solamente eran destrozados por las masas de los guardias, lo que antes fueron piernas ahora solo eran pedazos de carne inútil.

\- Lo que les quede de vida trabajarán en las minas, sin poder caminar, por mi mano no morirán pero les juro lo desearan.


	8. Maquiavelo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Maquiavelo.

Fue tanto el shock de ver aquello, que la antigua princesa de Corona permaneció parada en su lugar viendo como aquellos hombres eran sacados de la plaza para cumplir con su condena, vio como la sangre de que los había vendido por una oportunidad era limpiada, y realmente no sabia que la estaba llevando a ello, ni mucho menos sabía que era lo que iba a decirle, pero corrió por el castillo hacia donde sabía estaba.

Algunos de los sirvientes la trataron de detener, pero fue inútil, Elsa no se detendría hasta hablar de frente con ella.

Las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas de golpe, y Elsa vio al rey sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un libro como si lo que había pasado no hubiera sucedido, aquello enfureció a Elsa, ¡un hombre había muerto y otros seis sufrirían toda su vida!

\- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para tratar a todos de aquella manera!? - la ira no le dejaba ver a Elsa que en realidad pudiera haber mas, que la condena en sus palabras.

El rey no pareció importarle que alguien le estuviera gritando, en realidad solo podía pensar que Elsa comenzaba a buscarla - ¿Podrías no gritar? Soy capaz de escucharte perfectamente.

El rostro apacible de Anna solo la hacia enfurecer cada vez mas.

\- Siéntate.

Se imagino que nadie había desobedecido una orden del rey delante de el, por lo que Elsa se jactaba de ser la primera en hacerlo, y permaneció en su lugar.

Por un momento Anna pensó en engatusarla para hacerla sentarse, no podía dejar de desear compartir con ella esa intimidad, pero por el momento solo haría que quitara aquella mirada, que aunque le encantaba como se veía enojada, con sus mejillas infladas, y el rojo de su rostro solo acentuaba su belleza, no quería ser la causante de ella.

\- Dime Elsa, ¿que esperabas que hiciera?

Y aunque por un momento Elsa se permito permanecer escéptica, en realidad nunca en su corta vida le habían pedido opinión, ni siquiera que diera su punto de vista, por lo que lo que hacía aquel rey delante de ella le sorprendió demasiado.

\- No... No lo sé... Pero lo que hiciste fue excesivo.

Anna sonrió, y de una pequeña caja de porcelana que tenía una mesa a un lado de su silla tomo un pequeño pedazo de chocolate, le ofreció a Elsa, pero esta se rehusó a caer en aquella trampa del rey.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es la coercitividad?

Al ver al rey tan relajado y propenso a explicarle, le empezaba a relajar a la antigua princesa, pero respondió la pregunta negando con la cabeza.

\- La coercitividad, es la acción del estado, yo, para que el pueblo se comporte como debe de hacerlo. - Anna se levantó de su asiento y camino por su despacho. - Me imagino, que eres partidaria de los derechos del hombre, como los que inspiraron la revolución francesa.

Aquella revolución, como casi todas las que habían pasado en los últimos años, hicieron que más de una corona reconsiderara su postura para con el pueblo.

\- Si, todos lo hombres tienen derechos.

\- Exactamente. - la respuesta del rey, hizo preguntarse hacia donde quería llegar. - ¿Sabes lo que habían hecho aquellos hombres?, Quemaron un par de granjas, mataron a los hombres que había ahí, y violaron a sus mujeres, ahora, los derechos de los delincuentes, ¿valen más que los de las víctimas?

Elsa no sabía que responder.

\- Si yo hubiera dejado sin castigo a esos hombres, ¿que haría que los demás no hicieran lo mismo?, ¿Que los detendría de matar, robar, y de más?

\- Pero fue excesivo. - La antigua valentía que sentía Elsa, iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y Anna lo sabía.

\- Lo se, pero era necesario.

\- ¿Necesario?

Ver a Elsa tan vulnerable, verla nerviosa, jugando con sus manos, solo hacia que el deseo de acercarse a ella y tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía se hiciera cada vez más fuerte.

Anna no podía resistirlo por mas tiempo, se acerco a ella, puso su mano en su cintura e hizo que la poca distancia que las separaba desapareciera por completo. Elsa permaneció en shock, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo como las manos del rey la sostenían impidiendo que se moviera.

\- Completamente necesario.

El rey acerco su nariz al cuello de Elsa, aspirando la sube esencia de su piel, sintiendo como su toque hacia estremecer a Elsa, con sus manos tomo la delgada cintura de Elsa y la hizo caminar junto con ella hasta que sus piernas tocaron el asiento de su silla, se entro y jalo a Elsa para que estuviera sobre suyo.

Elsa no tuvo la fuerza para detener al rey, fue como si de pronto su conciencia y razón se hubieran esfumado y solo pudiera sucumbir ante la voluntad del rey, ella también anhelaba poder sentirla, sus manos hormigueaban de tan solo pensarlo, sus dos piernas enjaularon a las del rey y se sentó sobre de sus rodillas, nunca había visto aquella intensidad en alguien era como si los ojos del monarca le dijeran lo mucho que la anhelaba, ser la causante de aquella mirada le hizo perder la poca fuerza que aún tenía, teniendo que tomar algo para no caer, tomo de los hombros al rey, sintiendo como la respiración de este era al igual que la propia, sumamente pesada.

El rey podía ver como Elsa, abría sus labios tratando de respirar, acercó sus labios a los de ella, dejando que se apartara si así lo quería, dejando que ella tomara su oportunidad, pues dentro de sus mentes, ambas sabían que una vez se besaran, cambiaría todo, y ya no habría vuelta atrás...

Y Elsa la beso...

Primero siendo solo un toque tierno, sintiendo como los labios de la contraria solo se movían tímidamente. Pero el autocontrol que tenían el rey, desapareció apenas sintiendo como Elsa abría sus labios, e introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, deseando dejar su esencia en ella, el nuevo invitado en su boca hacia que la mente de Elsa se nublará, la punta de la lengua del rey acaricio el paladar de Elsa, provocando que esta sintiera como su centro se humedecía, ella agradeció no estar parada pues sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza.

Las manos del rey acariciaron los costados de Elsa, sintiendo como la tela se interponía entre ella y su deseo de poseerla, sus traviesas manos subieron hasta la parte baja de sus pechos, mientras que su boca abandonaba la suya y besaba sus cuello, sintiendo su pulso a mil por hora.

En la nebulosa que era la mente de Elsa solo había un solo pensamiento.

Anna sintió como de pronto Elsa se separo de ella, estaba por exigir regresara, pero al ver su rostro ruborizado, y verla morderse el labio, el rey se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Si yo soy tuya, ¿tu eres mía?

Anna sonrío y la tomo de sus mejillas, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- Toda tuya.


	9. Parlamento

Como siempre muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Parlamento.

Cuando el cuerpo sube su temperatura, las personas suelen perder la conciencia, no pudiendo pensar con entera claridad. Y es lo que sentía en ese momento Elsa, podía sentir cada roce del rey frente a ella, sentía como su piel era recorrida con calma, como sus labios besaban su cuello, y como una de sus manos acariciaba su pierna, mientras que la otra estaba en su estomago, trataba de pensar con claridad, una pequeña voz luchaba en contra de sus instintos, diciéndole que debía detenerse, pero el placer de sentir aquel cuerpo en contra del suyo, solo hacia cada vez más difícil poder escuchar a aquella voz, y por unos segundos solo se dejo llevar, solo pudiendo sostenerse de los hombros de la contraria, sintiendo cada roce como si este le cociera la piel, podía sentir la humedad emanar de ella, pero el placer no le dejaba poder avergonzarse por ello, sentía como en sus entrañas el calor pedía salir, pero todo se detuvo cuando la mano de Anna subió por su muslo hasta llegar a su prenda que cubría su casta intimidad.

Y fue cuando la antes pequeña voz, grito, y ella empujo al rey, estrellando la espalda de este contra el respaldo de la silla, pero fue tanto el sobresalto de la antigua princesa que esto poco le importó.

\- No podemos hacer esto.

\- ¿de que hablas? - Anna le costo hablar, pues el golpe había hecho que su respiración, de por si irregular, se detuviera por completo.

\- Esto es una blasfemia ante los ojos de Dios.

La diferencia de cultos entre ambos reinos, hizo que el rey tardara unos segundos en procesar las ideas, pero cuando lo hizo le fue imposible guardar compostura, terminando riendo a carcajadas, cuando pudo clamarse, y ver el rostro de la peliplata, supo que había arruinado por completo el momento.

El enojo hizo que el rey no midiera sus palabras.

\- ¿En serio crees que a tu Dios, le importe con quien folles?

Si las palabras no la hubieran herido lo suficiente, lo hubiera hecho la manera en la que lo había dicho.

\- Es un mandamiento el casarse para poder... para poder...

Anna veía con diversión como Elsa no podía hablar con fluidez, trabándose con una simple palabra.

\- ¿fornicar, copular, coger, joder?- con cada palabra dicha, el rostro de Elsa se tornaba cada vez mas rojo, hasta el punto en el que Anna pensó que se desmayaría. - ¿relación intima?

\- Eso, para poder tener relaciones intimas, debemos estar casadas.

\- ¿es una proposición?

Por un solo segundo, Elsa pensó que se le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver el rostro serio del monarca, simplemente pudo quedarse callada.

Afortunadamente para el corazón de la antigua princesa alguien abriendo la puerta las hizo salir de aquel momento incomodo, justo para entrar en uno un tanto más incomodo.

Gerda entro al despacho del rey, acostumbrada a no tocar, encontró una escena que le hizo enrojecer cual tomate.

\- Dis... dis... - la mujer tuvo que tomar aire, tratando de hablar con claridad. - Disculpe la interrupción, pero el parlamento la espera.

Increíblemente el rostro de Elsa enrojeció aun mas, y de un salto se apartó del rey, como si este tuviera la más contagiosa de las plagas, la vergüenza no le dejo ver como el fantasma del dolor se marco en el rostro del rey.

\- ¿quiere que les diga que se encuentra indispuesta?

\- No hace falta, gracias, diles que estoy con ellos de inmediato

Anna se levanto lista para cumplir con su deber, pero al ver a Gerda aun en la puerta, le hizo suspirar.

\- Por favor. - Dijo pensando que aquello era el inconveniente, sin embargo la mujer siguió sin moverse, y solo la veía con el rostro rojo, Anna siguió su mirada, notando una mancha sobre sus piernas. - Mejor que sea en media hora.

El parlamento de Arendelle estaba constituido con las familias que antes fueron los señores de las tierras, pero cuando Anna tomo la corona, decidió erradicar el sistema feudal, erradicando con ello el sistema de siervos y esclavos, decidiendo que estos eran ciudadanos con derechos.

Claro que en un principio aquellas viejas familias pensaron que era una locura, e incluso más de una actuó en contra del legitimo rey Annabella, los que habían decidido seguir al rey son aquellos que estaban sentados en aquella mesa, y vieron como la decisión tomada fue la correcta, pues las arcas reales, y las propias nunca habían sido tan bastas.

Los hombres estaban esperando para tratar los asuntos del reino, siendo la primera vez que esperaban no lo tomaron a mal, pues igual otra silla permanecía vacía.

\- Perdonen la tardanza.

Los cuatro hombres levantaron la vista de sus propios libros, viendo al rey entrar.

\- no hay nada de qué preocuparse, aun falta DunBroch.

El rey suspiro, no era raro que aquella familia se retrasará, sucedía con el padre, y Anna no esperaba fuera diferente con la hija.

\- Les parece ir comenzando, y cuando nos honre con su presencia la ponemos al día.

\- Si no la conociera, me ofendería, ¿dia duro?

Ninguno de los hombres tomo a bien la broma, una cosa era esperar al rey, pero otra muy diferente era esperar a alguien que en teoría era su igual.

El rey vio a la mujer frente suyo, pero no teniendo el humor para discutir simplemente recogió los documentos sobre la mesa para empezar a leerlos.

\- ¿Que tenemos?

Merida se sentó en su lugar, mientras los hombres empezaban a tomar los documentos.

\- Los pueblos que sufrieron ataques, fueron limpiados, y viendo el lado bueno, si es qué hay uno, eran relativamente pequeños. - Dijo el hombre representante de la zona norte, Nicholas St. North.

\- Que hagan un tipo de monumento para las víctimas.

Los hombres escribieron, sabiendo que con ello mostraban que los ciudadanos no eran indiferentes ante la corona.

\- ¿que pasara con Corona? ¿Será una colonia?

\- Esa es la idea, cada uno decidirá a un representante, y vean si entre la gente hay voluntarios para ir.

Después de hablar sobre temas del reino como todas las semanas, y decidir el rumbo de este, estaba por concluir la reunión.

\- Creo que eso seria todo. - Dijo el hombre del sur, conocido como Tarzan, deseando volver lo mas pronto posible con su esposa.

Todos estaban por levantarse, pero Merida los detuvo alzando su mano, e hizo una seña que todos identificaron, asi que despidieron a sus escoltas, para quedar completamente solos.

Y solamente cuando supieron que estaban completamente solos, Mérida volvió a hablar.

\- Al parecer lo sucedido con Corona es mas grande de lo que pensamos en un principio. - Merida sabia que lo que la información que estaba a punto de compartir podría acabar con muchas vidas, pero era la mejor opción. - Mi hombre en Corona me ha informado que muchos piensan destronar al rey Frederick, y es cuando surgen dos incógnitas.

\- ¿Apoyamos a la actual corona, o a la revolución? - termino por decir Anna. - Y ¿cuántas armas podemos venderles?

\- Si apoyamos a la revolución no tenemos certeza que no nos atacaran después, por lo que sugiero apoyar al idiota del rey Frederick, o a su hijo en dado caso. - Señaló North.

\- ¿Y que armas comerciamos?, pues no nos convendría venderles de nuestras mas fuertes, sino pasaría lo mismo.

\- Apoyaremos si nos pide ayuda al rey Frederick, que es lo más seguro, y las armas, solo denles las que ya son obsoletas.

\- Y rey. - Volvió a hablar Merida.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Creo que lo mejor seria hacer una gran celebración por su cumpleaños. - Antes de escuchar la objeción del rey, continuo hablando. - Limaríamos asperezas con los otros reinos, y subiría la moral de las personas del reino.

Anna lo pensó unos segundos, no le gustaba del todo la idea, pero en aquel momento no supo como negarse.

\- Esta bien.

Merida sonrío, y todos abandonaron la sala.

Mientras regresaba al castillo de su familia, Merida planeaba como hacerle ver al rey que en realidad lo único que necesitaba era a ella.


	10. Ella

Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo, a esto que a mi me gusta llamar historia.

Una pequeña pregunta, ¿qué prefieren, capítulos cortos seguidos o capítulos largos más esporádicos?

ALERTA. TEMAS SENSIBLES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.

Ya ya alcanzo las mil vistas! De verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco y amo por el apoyo!

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo X. Ella...

El regreso al castillo de su familia fue tranquilo, y Merida dejo que su mente revoloteara por aquellos recuerdos, que aunque ya habían pasado algunos años desde entonces, seguían tan vividos.

Cuando el antiguo rey murió, Merida y sus hermanos fueron llevados lejos del reino, pues pese a que la cabeza de familia, en aquel entonces el padre de Merida, apoyaba a Anna, no confiaba lo suficiente como para dejar a sus hijos envueltos en la pequeña guerra civil que la muerte del monarca provocó.

En ese entonces, Merida había "aceptado" su destino, pues pese a que ella no lo quería, sabia le pertenecía a su padre, y este estaba dispuesto a darla al hombre que jurará protegerla, quisiera ella o no, durante su adolescencia pensó innumerables veces en alguna forma de escapar de ello, sin embargo, fuera de Arendelle, se dio cuenta que la vida no era tan fácil como ella pensaba.

Pues aunque el lugar que había escogido su padre para resguardarlos, era en un castillo en una de las islas cercanas al Reino Unido, y estaba alejado del pueblo, una noche Merida salió del castillo deseosa de ver el pueblo, y ver como la gente normal vivía en aquella tan anhelada libertad.

Decir que la experiencia fue de las mas desagradables, seria decir un cumplido, pues en medio de la noche, cubierta con una capucha recorrió el camino que separaba el castillo del pueblo, ella estaba encantada con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba sobre el mar como si fueran dos en el firmamento, estaba tan absorta en la belleza de aquel espectáculo que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en medio de aquel pueblo, y toda fantasía murió. Camino cubriendo su rostro, pues su instinto le pedía a gritos salir de ahí y regresar a la seguridad del castillo, pero su curiosidad le jugo una mala pasada al obligarla a seguir adelante, vio como los pescadores de un barco se adentraban al pueblo buscado un poco de diversión, vio como solo algunos se quedaban desembarcando la pesca de aquel día, vio como un par de mujeres ayudaban a destripar a los peces, sus cuerpos enteros rápidamente se cubrían con las tripas de la pesca del día, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a una anciana acercarse a la carga, la mujer trato de recoger uno de los pescados, pero uno de los trabajadores le descubrió, y antes de que cualquiera de las dos hiciera algo, el trabajador golpeo la espalda de la mujer con un garrote de madera, el grito de dolor retumbo en el puerto, pero ello no iba solo, sino que fue acompañado de las risas de los hombres mientras que el sonido de la carne siendo golpeada se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, Merida pese a querer hacer algo cualquier cosa para defender a la mujer, no pudo hacer nada y solo fue una espectadora de aquel acto que dejo el cuerpo de la mujer tendido entre tripas de pescado, Merida camino hacia el pueblo, queriendo pensar que era lo peor que vería aquella noche, pero no fue así, la calle que escogió caminar, estaba lleno de callejones y en la entradas de estos varias mujeres permanecían paradas, y cuando una nube dejo pasar la luz de la luna, vio lo que ocurría en los callejones, docenas de hombres cogiendo con las prostitutas con ratas corriendo entre sus pies, Merida camino con mayor rapidez, y fue cuando lo vio, una mujer con dos pequeñas niñas, no muy mayores a sus hermanos, o por lo menos eso pensaba, sin saber que la desnutrición no había dejado crecer a las pequeñas, un par de hombres se acercaron a la mujer, y cuando la mujer acepto el dinero, Merida sintió nauseas de pensar que las pequeñas vieran a su madre vender su cuerpo, sin embargo nada la preparo para lo que vería, los hombres tomaron a las niñas y caminaron hacia el callejón, las pequeñas lloraban por la atención de su madre, pero esta estaba mas concentrada contando su dinero, Merida no podía seguir viendo aquello y corrió de regreso a la seguridad de su hogar, entre lagrimas ingreso al castillo, lagrimas de impotencia, de coraje, de ira fueron derramadas aquella noche, y con ella su fantasía de ser libre murió.

Durante meses pesadillas de lo que vio aquella noche la atacaban, sus sueños se veían perseguidos por el crudo que era mundo, su mente no le dejaba de repetir las escenas de lo vivido y fue hasta aquel día, que encontró la paz que tanto anhelaba.

Una carta de su padre les hizo regresar, en su hogar, los estragos de la guerra civil se veían entre las calles, lamentablemente las bajas de ambos lados, y de civiles habían dejado cientos de huérfanos en las calles, pero ello tenía casi sin cuidado a Fergus, pues veía como su hija se desmoronaba ante sus ojos sin que el pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, y una carta de su rey le dio una idea, casi hizo que las sirvientas vistieran a Merida a la fuerza, obligándola a salir, ella a regañadientes acompaño a sus padres a aquel evento que daba el rey.

Su propia mente no le dejo ver como por las calles no había ningún niño, pidiendo limosna para sobrevivir un día mas.

Cuando llegaron, el salón estaba repleto de los altos mandos del reino, y Merida no podía sentirse mas incomoda, pero recuerda como aquella joven un par de años menor que ella, camino entre la gente abriéndose paso con su simple presencia, vestía un uniforme militar negro con algunos detalles morados, camino hasta llegar al podio del salón.

Su presencia, no pedía respeto, sino que era como si lo exigiera, su cabeza en alto, su pecho inflado y su mirada penetrante hizo estremecer hasta la médula a Merida cuando está se posó un instante sobre de ella.

Por un solo instante aquellas voces que no le abandonaron durante meses callaron de pronto, y Merida siguió a la mujer, pues pese a ser un evento para festejar la entera disposición de la corona sobre del rey Annabella, la vio caminar hacia fuera del salón lejos de aquellos invitados que clamaban su atención.

Y aunque la intención de Merida, era hablar con ella, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, no sabía que era, pero la hizo solamente seguirla en silencio.

Ambas caminaron por el castillo, incluso fuera de él, por minutos Merida solo camino detrás de ella, hasta llegar a una edificación que nunca había visto, y vio al rey ingresar a esta, durante un par de segundos Merida pensó que seria la casa del rey, pues no era raro que algunos monarcas tuvieran sus propias haciendas para saciar sus gustos a placer.

Pero cuando ingreso al lugar, además de ser detenida por un par de guardias, vio como el rey era rodeado de niños, que gritaban de alegría al verla.

Uno de los guardias reconoció su casa y la dejo pasar, pero Merida seguía sintiendo aquello que no le dejaba hablar con el rey, y solo fue una espectadora, viendo cómo el rey jugaba con los pequeños, y como después de un par de minutos estos recibían la orden de irse a dormir y ello fue tomado por Merida como su retirada, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio una última vez al rey, diciendo un par de instrucciones a las cuidadoras.

Y fue cuando supo por qué no podía hablarle, pues pese a todo, y pese a que sabía, por visión propia, que el mundo era cruel, que aún había forma de cambiarlo, y supo en ese instante que si alguna vez quería poder hablar con el rey y poder estar a su lado, debía poder hacer frente a sus miedos y a su destino.

Por supuesto no fue fácil, debió hacerse merecedora del cargo de su padre, estudiar, inmiscuirse en aquello que en un momento le pareció aburrido, y solo así pudo encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba, y todo gracias a... Ella.


	11. Promesa

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XI. Promesa.

Durante dos semanas Elsa estuvo recluida en la alcoba del rey, solo dejando que Gerda ingresara, y aunque en el fondo sabia que si el rey hubiera ido ante ella lo dejaría pasar, este nunca lo hizo.

Por momentos quería creer que en realidad ella no le importaba al rey, pero justo cuando se cumplió la segunda semana, en la quietud de la noche, escucho un suave golpeteo, tan tenue que por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla solo encontró la pared del pasillo, estaba por entrar nuevamente a la habitación, desilusionada y con el corazón hecho pedazos, a poco de llorar realmente pues en su mente la pequeña fantasía de una disculpa o por lo menos una muestra de querer dirigirle la palabra nuevamente del rey era un anhelo que permanecía en el corazón de Elsa, y sabia de los hábitos para dormir del monarca de Arendelle por lo que esperaba cada noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada por algo, cualquier cosa pero hasta el momento no había sucedido, cuando de casualidad volteo a los pies de la puerta, encontrando dos pilas de libros, su corazón se acelero con aquel pequeño gesto y termino por meter los libros a la alcoba junto con ella.

Gerda llevaba en sus manos la bandeja con el desayuno de Elsa, no sabía cuánto seguiría durando el exilio autoinflijido, pero comenzaba a preocuparse de la salud de esta, pero sobre todo del rey, pues aunque llegara a sonar cruel, no sabía lo que sucedería con su pequeña si algo le llegara a suceder a la antigua princesa de Corona, y ella haría lo necesario para que su niña no sufriera por la culpa de aquella chiquilla.

Apenas estaba por abrir la puerta cuando está fue abierta desde adentro, la sorpresa se marco perfectamente en el semblante de la mujer al ver a la princesa en el marco de la puerta, pero casi de inmediato está fue sustituida por una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. - dijo sin saber en realidad que decir, pues lo que menos importa quería era hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- Gerda, buenos días.- la sonrisa de Elsa hacia creer que las dos semanas pasadas no habían sucedido. - ¿Sabes dónde esta Anna?

Las manos de Gerda se hicieron puños por la manera de referirse a su niña con aquella naturalidad, y más sabiendo lo que había estado sucediendo con esta desde que Elsa estuvo encerrada, pero sabía cómo parecer relajada ante sus sentimientos, por lo que solo sonrió. - Se encuentra en su despacho.

El rostro de Elsa se tornó carmesí al recordar lo sucedido en este, y se debatió si era correcto en ir de nueva cuenta ahí, pues no estaba del todo segura de como actuar frente al rey, su debate metal fue puesto de lado por el relinchar de un caballo, sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que el animal era una bestia por demás fuerte, los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron, pues en Corona aquellos animales eran una de las grandes representaciones del reino, habiendo aún cabellos salvajes en las altas planicies.

Gerda vio el rostro de Elsa, y decidió dar un paso para ayudar a su pequeña. - El rey va a salir, ¿por que no lo acompaña?, estoy segura qué hay un par de pantalones para montar en la ropa que le fue confeccionada.

Y sin respuesta Elsa ingreso a la habitación lista para cambiarse por algo mas apropiado para la ocasión.

El ama de llaves camino rumbo a donde se encontraba su niña, en su camino encontró a una de las ayudantes de habitacion y le dio la bandeja que llevaba. - Prepara una canasta de comida, las reinas saldrán.

La joven asintió como si el mismo rey le hablara, pues era consiente de la estima que el rey tenía con el ama de llaves. Aún se rumoreaba por el castillo, aquel suceso en el que un conde de otro reino había faltado al respeto a la ama de llaves frente al rey, y como el rey se había encargado personalmente de hacerlo pagar, terminando con una de las mas grades y antiguas familias arruinadas que pedían la muerte como un acto de misericordia.

Al llegar al despacho del rey, Gerda entro sin tocar, viendo al rey acomodando un par de documentos en una carpeta de cuero.

\- ¿Como estas?

\- Bien, ¿por que lo preguntas?

El ama de llaves se termino por acercar al monarca, poniendo su mano en su espalda.

\- Conmigo no necesitas fingir, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

El rey por un instante se relajo, permitiendo que el mimo de Gerda hiciera efecto.

\- Es difícil, mamá, no se por que no simplemente no aceptan que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños. - La voz de la monarca no era ni por asomo parecida a su voz cotidiana, sonaba como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

El ama de llaves siguió haciendo lo único que podía en aquel momento, y eso era estar ahí para su niña. Ella no tenía la educación para poder darle una respuesta lógica al rey, sin embargo fue la mujer que la crió y vio crecer, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible para ayudarle.

Un toque en la puerta saco a ambas mujeres de su pequeña burbuja, y Gerda se termino por alejar.

\- Pasen - Gerda solo pudo darle una ultima sonrisa, queriéndole demostrarle que estaría ahí para ella, viendo como su pequeña volvía a ser aquel rey que era temido por reinos enteros.

El encargado de los establos entro, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, producido por el esfuerzo que estuvo haciendo, y la carrera producida para ver al rey.

\- Mi señora, perdone la molestia, pero esta segura que no quiere a otro corcel, ha llegado al establo un campeón pura sangre que estoy seguro le encantara.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede con Cerbero?

El hombre se tensó visiblemente con la pregunta.

\- Hemos tratado de prepararlo para su salida, pero parece que hoy no esta de humor, y tememos por su seguridad.

El ama de llaves tuvo que ocultar su risa, todos sabían que aquel caballo solo obedecía a alguien, se sorprendía que tratarán aún a esas alturas de educarlo.

\- Solo hagan lo posible para ponerle la silla.

El hombre agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Afortunadamente Gerda le ayudaría a subir puntos con el rey.

\- Prepara aquel campeón.

El hombre sonrío con vida nueva, no preguntando nada salió corriendo del despacho, su rey por fin vería el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

\- ¿Me acompañaras? Pensé que odiabas al hombre topo.

El rostro de Gerda se deformó en una mueca de ligera repulsión.

\- Por dios, aquel hombre necesita un baño para caballos, juro que si lo vuelvo a ver haré que lo bañen los encargados del establo.

El rey río a carcajadas imaginado la escena.

\- Entonces si no es para ti, ¿para quien es el caballo?

\- La princesa Elsa desea acompañarla.

Y Gerda no quiso preguntar que es lo que habría hecho para convencerla de salir, simplemente se conformo con la sonrisa que pudo ver en los labios de su niña.

\- Perfecto, que preparen un almuerzo para ambas.

\- Ya esta hecho, debería estar listo ya.

El rey le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al ama de llaves. - gracias, nos vemos en un par de horas, te amo.

Gerda vio como el rey se alejaba, y sonrío con cierta tristeza la tocarse su mejilla dónde habría sido besada. Camino sin prisa por los pasillos del castillo, llegando al salón de la familia real.

En cuanto estuvo frente aquel cuadro, sonrío con nostalgia.

\- Su hija se a convertido en una hermosa señorita, estoy segura estaría orgullosa de ella.

Frente al ama de llaves, estaba la pintura de los antiguos reyes.

Si mente viajó por aquellas memorias de años atrás...

Desde que tenía memoria había estado trabajando en el castillo, su madre, fue en sus tiempos el ama de llaves, por lo que desde niña Gerda había estado en aquel lugar, y ella fue testigo de la historia de los padres de Annabella. En aquel entonces, el reino se encontraba en guerra, y la hija de un importante duque había sido alojada en el castillo cuando apenas era adolescente, Gerda había quedado completamente encantada con la joven, de piel clara como la más fina de las porcelanas, cabello castaño, y facciones finas, pero Gerda sabía su lugar, y aquel no era a lado de Idunna, aquella joven se enamoró perdidamente del príncipe Agnarr, y este cayó de igual manera ante las garras del amor, y Gerda solo pudo velar por la felicidad de su amada desde las sombras, después de la boda real, Gerda estaba apunto de casarse a pesar de que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, sin embargo esperaría hasta que Idunna tuviera a su hijo para poder hacerlo. El embarazo de la reina fue una noticia que surco las tierras y mares, pero el día del nacimiento, fue un día de luto en el reino, la reina no soporto el parto, y murió minutos después de dar a luz a la princesa. El corazón de Gerda se destrozó, cuando ella estuvo presente y no pudo hacer nada. Sin embargo, como último acto de amor, hizo un juramento a la difunta reina, ella cuidaría a la princesa aún si eso le costaba la vida. El rey Agnarr, dejo la educación espiritual de su hija en manos de Gerda, mientras que el se encargaba de su educación en las materias que necesitaría para reinar. Y desde aquel día, Gerda cuido a Annabella como si se tratara de su propia hija, velando por ella como lo haría cualquier madre.


	12. Paseo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. De verdad no saben cuanto agradezco su apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XII. Paseo

Los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en el estomago de Elsa, en realidad eran varias razones de ello.

Primero, no sabía lo que le diría a Anna una vez estuvieran frente a frente. Segundo, aquella era su primera vez utilizando pantalones de montar tan ajustados, que en realidad parecían mas una segunda piel que una prenda de vestir. Y Tercera, ya quería ver a los caballos.

Su caminar era irregular, pasando de rápido y de pasos largos a cortos y lentos, cualquiera que la viera pesaría que la princesa iría a ver al más hermoso de los animales solamente para que este la devorara.

En cuanto salió del castillo, vio como la escolta personal del rey se preparaban para salir, pues vio como estos revisaban sus armas buscando cualquier desperfecto que pudiera poner en riesgo la vida del rey.

La aun no coronada reina de Arendelle, caminaba hacia donde pensaba eran los establos, y aunque su andar, y hermosa figura clamaban la atención, ningún hombre o mujer tuvo el valor de apreciar de mas el cuerpo de aquella mujer, pues aunque todavía no eran oficialmente pareja, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería hacer sentir incomoda a la que algunos ya llamaban su reina, para disgusto de algunas mujeres.

Al llegar a los establos vio maravillada como estos contaban con un corral para entrenamiento en el que había un gypsy vanner en pleno en entrenamiento, le estaban enseñando a caminar al paso que el jinete marcara, Elsa se acerco a las maderas que delimitaban el corral, estaba tan ensimismada que cuando escucho un fuerte relinchar y el grito de un hombre salto de su lugar, soltándose de golpe de las maderas.

Con el corazón acelerado busco con su mirada al animal responsable de semejante relinchar, y fue cuando lo vio, era de color cano, con crin de color negro, era por mucho el caballo mas grande que jamás había visto, de sus tobillos crecía un crin igual de negro, y alzaba su cabeza con violencia tratando de hacer que el hombre que lo llevaba lo soltara, otro mas trataba de acercarse para ponerle la silla, y fue cuando dio una patada que de dar en su objetivo, Elsa aseguraba hubiera matado al hombre.

Pese a su amor por los animales, y casi haberse criado sobre el lomo de un caballo, no tuvo el valor de acercarse al caballo. Pero de pronto de la nada vio salir a un perro que corría en contra del gran caballo, Elsa instintivamente cerro sus ojos, pues no quería ver como ambos animales se pelearán, cuando no escucho ruido alguno, abrió con cierto miedo sus ojos, y para su sorpresa vio como el caballo agacha su cabeza para acariciar al perro haciéndole ver lo feliz que estaba, y que por estar jugando pudo apreciar era un presa napolitano que lamia feliz las orejas del caballo, demostrando que también se sentía feliz de verlo.

Uno de los mozos de los establos aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerle y ajustar la silla de montar, claro que lo hizo con la mayor velocidad que podía, haciéndolo de igual manera con el mayor cuidado que podía, pues sabia que si el perro había llegado, el rey no tardaría mucho en hacer presencia.

La maravillosa escena que presenciaba, fue interrumpida por el trinar de las armaduras al ponerse en guardia, Elsa desvío la mirada de los animales para poder ver como el rey se acercaba al lugar, su paso regio hacia que mas de uno inflara de mas su pecho, ella misma se hubiera puesto en firmes si no fuera por que los pantalones del rey eran mas ajustados que de costumbre, la imaginación de la princesa le jugo una mala pasada, pues ella le hizo visualizar que los pantalones habían sido embutidos gracias la ayuda de las ayudantes de recámara, mientras que su garganta se secaba figurando el mas infernal de los desiertos, sus ojos se maravillaban subiendo poco a poco a lo largo de aquellas monumentales piernas, que al llegar a aquellos muslos, en sus manos nació nuevamente ese sentir de hormigueo, deseando tener en sus palmas el roce de la piel, con cierto temor alzo mas la vista, vislumbrando como los pliegues de la piel, dejaban poco a la imaginación, era como si delante de ella, estuviera el rey como habia sido traída al mundo, su monte de Venus se marcaba bajo la piel encurtida, a medio paro cardiaco, la antigua princesa de Corona, vio como un hombre le pedía su atención al rey, y vio el perfecto corazón que se marcaba con las nalgas del rey, Elsa podía sentir como sus piernas parecían perder toda su fuerza, pero la estocada final al corazón la peliplata, fue verse descubierta, pues la mirada del rey cayó en sus ojos, pero este lejos de mostrarse enojada por la peculiar observación, le sonrío mostrando sus perfectos pómulos.

La sangre que corría con fuerza en la cabeza de Elsa no el dejo pensar con tanta claridad como quisiera, por lo que se acerco con pasos rápidos al rey, aunque seguía sin saber exactamente que decirle.

Estando parada frente a ella, pudiendo ver perfectamente aquellos ojos tan inusuales del rey, viendo el mar de pecas que cubrían el rostro del rey, la mente de Elsa quedo completamente en blanco.

\- Fuiste tu, ¿verdad?

Como única respuesta recibió una sonrisa. - ¿Te gustaron?

Y el corazón de Elsa se acelero, pues por dentro seguía teniendo aquella pequeña duda, si los libros en su puerta, habían sido producto de su imaginación, o si en verdad el rey, aquel rey que podía tener lo que quisiera con solo desearlo, aquel que podía hacer arrodillar a reinos enteros, aquella mujer que estaba parada frente suyo la seguía teniendo presente, pues aquello significaba que no estaba construyendo un castillo en arena.

\- Me encantaron. - dijo, sabiendo que mentía, pues en realidad no abrió ninguno, por tenerlos entre sus brazos, imaginado que era el rey que poco a poco hacia su camino en su corazón.

El encargado de los establos aclaro su garganta con cierto miedo, pues no quería romper el momento que había entre ambas mujeres, pero su deber era hacerle saber al rey que estaban preparados para salir.

\- Majestad, estamos listos.

El corazón de Anna se acelero pues ese seria su primera cita, a asuntos del reino pero cita al final de cuantas, pero sabiendo disimular, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que trajeran a los caballos.

Frente a Elsa fue traído un caballo si bien mas pequeño que el cano, seguía siendo un gran animal, que le sacaba una cabeza de alto, de color negro que brillaba gracias a la luz del sol, Elsa puso su mano cerca de la nariz del animal para que este se acercara, el animal no tardó mucho en acercar su hocico a la mano que se le extendía, habiendo visto lo dócil que se comportaba el animal, Elsa se animo a acariciar la cabeza del caballo y sin poder aguantar más tiempo monto al animal, por una extraña razón quería mostrarle al rey su actitudes.

Estando sobre el lomo del animal, busco con su mirada al rey, y vio como este se acercaba al animal, y antes de que pudiera advertirle sobre el comportamiento que había visto en el, el caballo la empujo con su cabeza buscando una caricia del rey, no haciéndose del rogar, Anna acaricio el crin del cabello, y subió al lomo del caballo con aquella elegancia que parecía nunca abandonar al rey.

Tomado las riendas, Anna se acerco a Elsa, buscando compartir aquella intimidad con la platinada.

\- ¿Vamos?

Elsa solo asintió, haciendo avanzar al caballo.


	13. Servicio

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia, y sonara un poco mal, pero si pueden y quieren por supuesto, dense una vuelta por mis otras historias, puede que allá una de su agrado.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIII. Servicio.

El rey Annabelle caminaba a pasos apresurados hacia los establos, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y emoción por comenzar con aquel paseo, llegando al punto en el que no vio al jefe de su escolta esperándola a la salida del castillo, haciendo que cuando este se acercara diera un ligero brinco por la sorpresa de ver a aquel hombre que la había visto casi desde que era una niña.

\- ¡Olaf, me asustaste!

El peliblanco hizo una ligera inclinación, como disculpa a su rey, un perro de caza, descansaba junto al rubio deseoso de la atención de la pelirroja, el presa napolitano movía su cola con desesperación a la espera de aquella caricia.

\- Mis disculpas, mi rey. - Anna hizo una ligera mueca por el honorífico, pero no podía culpar al peliblanco, ya no era la princesa que debía cuidar, ahora la cabeza de todo el reino, por lo que solo le sonrío a su viejo amigo. - Le puedo sugerir ir en el carruaje esta vez.

El rey miro escéptica a su guardia, pues el peliblanco era consciente de su amor por montar. - ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Incluso el perro se tenso ante el tono utilizado.

Si había una cosa que pudiera sacar lo peor de ella, eran los secretos, y si no podía confiar en su viejo amigo ¿En quien lo haría?

\- Por supuesto que no. - Contestó presuroso el guardia. - Solamente que ahora va la princesa de Corona.

El rey río con la preocupación de su amigo, sabiendo ahora a que se debía aquella preocupación.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse , la milicia de Corona esta lo suficientemente débil como para intentar cualquier cosa.

Las mejillas del peliblanco se pintaron de carmesí al verse descubierto.

\- Aquel orgullo. - río el rey. - No serias hijo de Arendelle.

Olaf vio como su perro era desatado, y seguía al rey que volvía a tomar su camino hacia los establos.

El también debía seguir su camino. Seguía tratando de entender las acciones de su rey, claro que la apoyaría en cualquier momento, y la protegería de todo aun si ello le costara la vida, pero pese a ello, no entendía como prefería a una princesa de fuera del reino a una dama de Arendelle, por supuesto sabia de la belleza de la cual era portadora aquella princesa, sin embargo ello no quitaba que fuera de Corona, "¡Por lo que mas quieran, siguen pensado que esta bien quemar a alguien solo por pensar!".

El jefe de guardia se reunió con el resto de la escolta, liberaron a los halcones vigías, y montaron a sus caballos, siguiendo de cerca a su rey.

Claro que el peliblanco no era el único que pensaba en la superioridad de Arendelle, aquel que llamaban orgullo siempre les hacia decir con sorna, más cuando un extranjero pisaba sus tierras, aun este fuera un noble, "el mas pobre de los campesinos, pensara mas que estos ilusos adoradores de mártires".

Hacia mas de tres siglos que la iglesia católica apostólica romana, había tratado de entrar a Arendelle, querían poner al rey que a ellos les convenía, querían que se inclinarán ante los "enviados de Dios", por suerte, sus antepasados habían derramado su sangre para que aquellos hombres no pudieran entrar a su reino, pues era sabido de que las costumbres que tenían eran mal vistos por aquella iglesia, y el único camino que hubieran tenido de haberlos dejado entrar, seria el de terminar en el fuego de la hoguera.

Afortunadamente las preocupaciones de la escolta fueron infundadas, pues

habían pensado que la realeza de Corona seria tan estúpida como para tratar de recuperar a la princesa "Al menos no son tan estúpidos como para intentar algo", y no sabían si aquella "princesa" seguía siendo leal a su pueblo, "Aquellos hombres no tienen honor, se follarián a su madre por un par de monedas de oro", no podían esperar que la princesa de aquel pueblo que seguía viendo con malos ojos el progresó, y a la mujer como una inferior fuera diferente a los súbditos de su reino.

Ajena a los pensamientos de aquellos hombres que las escoltaban, Elsa disfrutaba el paseo a lado del rey, veía con interés la naturaleza que incluso ella, era diferente a la de Corona. El viento en su cabello, el suave trote de su montura, hicieron que cerrara sus ojos disfrutando el paseo, cuando los abrió la luz del sol, la vislumbro un par de segundos, pero cuando su vista se vio recuperada, el cobre que se mecía con el viento hizo que su respiración quedara atrapada, eran como miles de hilos de fuego, tan incontrolables, tan ardientes, que pedían como ellos solos que metiera sus manos entre aquellas hebras de fuego, aun sabiendo que se quemaría, y fue como si en aquel momento no le importara arder en llamas, queriendo que su mirada no fuera descubierta volteo su cabeza hacia el frente y vio impresionada la estructura frente a ella. Las paredes blancas de altos muros, y el bullicio que apenas se había escuchado, creció en potencia, y cuando los caballos dieron la vuelta para poder entrar al edificio, vio lo que provocaba aquel ruido casi ensordecedor.

Miles de jóvenes gritaban casi eufóricos apenas el rey paso frente ellos, este los saludaba mientras que algunos guardias hacían lo posible por que ninguno se acercara de mas al rey.

La antigua princesa de Corona pese a su sorpresa de ver la euforia de tantas personas, no podía dejar de ver el alto numero de mujeres que veían al rey, en sus ojos podía verse la ilusión con la que profesaban a la mujer a lado suyo, que seguía saludando sin percatarse de la sorpresa de la platinada.

Y por fin llegaron a una área que parecía apartada del resto, pues los guardias eran muchos mas no dejando que nadie se acercara. El ruido rápidamente desapareció, y Elsa pudo ver como un par de personas las esperaban.

Un hombre mucho mas delgado que cualquiera que hubiera visto, pareciendo mas huesos y pellejo que carne, y una mujer de tez obscura, que a diferencia de cualquiera que había visto no agacho la mirada ante la presencia de los hombres, y ello le sorprendió mas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-B..Bien...¡Bienvenida Rey!

Elsa casi cae de su caballo al escuchar el grito del hombre, afortunadamente un guardia habia logrado hacer que bajara del caballo sin que fuera producto de un golpe.

El rey en cambio, no parecio tomarle importancia al grito del hombre, mas por estar acostumbrada que por otra cosa.

\- Respira Thatch, no estoy aquí para matarte. - Bromeó el rey, ganado una risa nerviosa del pequeño hombre.

La mujer de tez morena negó con una sonrisa, seguía sin creer que aquel hombre hubiera hecho lo que hizo para ganarse su corazón. - Rey es un gusto verla de nueva cuenta.

\- Kida, lo mismo digo.

Y sin decir nada mas comenzaron a caminar al interior del edifico.

Afortunadamente para Elsa, el rey se dio cuenta de lo perdida que parecía estar. - Thatch, podrías explicarle que es aquí, a la reina Elsa.

Pese a la sorpresa generada por el nuevo honorífico, Elsa no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo desconectada del mundo al verse jalada por el hombre.

\- Este es el laboratorio de la Universidad...

El rey vio como Elsa era jalada mientras que la conversación se perdía en el aire, y quedaba sola con Kida.

\- Dime, para que me llamaron con tanta urgencia.

\- Mi señora. - Dijo sabiendo que en cuestiones de trabajo, el rey prefería el máximo decoro. - Gaetan fue el que exigió verla cuanto antes.

Sin esperar mas, camino ante aquel hombre de tendencias un tanto incomodas para la gente normal.

Al entrar a la habitación, Anna vio como la tierra y polvo parecía cubrir cada rincón de la habitación, y un hombre apenas noto la presencia de la pelirroja corrió a su lado, casi extasiado.

El rey no hubiera dejado que se acercara de mas aquel hombre de baja estatura sucio como el solo, si no fuera por su gran ingenio.

\- Mi señora que bueno que pudo venir.

Anna dio una sonrisa de medio lado. - Dime que tienes de nuevo, hombre topo.

El hombre sonrío por el sobrenombre.

\- Tengo la llave a la nueva etapa de la destrucción.

Dijo un hombre detrás de aquel francés, un italiano, de facciones bastantes marcadas con un fósforo en la boca.

\- Pensé que estabas en la fabrica de pólvora, Vicenzo.

\- Así era, pero este loco me llamo a ayudarlo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el rey indico que le mostraran aquello de lo que estaban tan orgullosos.

Ambos hombres, tomaron un tubo de cartón rojo con un pedazo de mecha en un extremo, Vicenzo prendió la mecha y aventó el cartucho a un extremo de la habitación.

Aun estando a varios metros de distancia, cuando la mecha vio su final, el sonido fue tan ensordecedor, y el empuje fue tal que los cuatro cayeron al suelo con aquel pitido en sus oídos, con la vista nublada, y desorientados.

Los guardias entraron corriendo a la habitación, alzando con ira a los inventores, listos para matarlos por haber puesto la vida del rey en peligro.

El rey de Arendelle, permaneció unos segundos en el suelo vomitando el desayuno que había tomado apenas hacia una hora, vio como pese a tener la espada en sus cuellos, aquellos dos hombres sonreían.

\- Déjenlos. - Dijo limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Pero señora...!

\- He dicho algo.

Los guardias dejaron a los hombres, pero permanecieron cerca.

\- Veo que le gusto. - dijo el hombre topo, viendo a través de los ojos turquesas, como miles de ideas corrían por la mente del rey. - Le llamamos dinamita, y se hace...

\- Preparen la producción en masa, quiero mil cartuchos cuanto antes. - El rey no trato de ocultar su emoción con aquellas ideas que surcaban su mente, pero sobretodo debía asegurarse ser la única con aquel poder. - Díganme, ¿que es lo que quieren?

Los ojos de ambos hombres brillaron, sabiendo que habían complacido a la mujer frente a ellos, sabiendo que ellos traería una destrucción nunca antes vista, sabiendo que Dios mismo los arrojaría a las profundidades del averno... pero...ellos no servían a Dios...

Ellos le servían a su Rey.


	14. Ilustracion

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Este es un pequeño desahogo que necesito hacer, por supuesto son libres de saltarlo. Hoy fui a ver la película de Frozen II, y puede que ella fuera lo que necesitaba, ciertamente rei, y llore mucho durante toda la película, y no es sorpresa que me hubiera gustado un poco más de Elsanna, que hubo ciertamente, fue más que una película, primeramente por qué no estaba en mis planes hacerlo, hoy fue el último día de clases regulares, solo quedan unos cuantos exámenes y estaba pensando ir a tomar con unos amigos, pero al final no paso, en mi camino a mi casa, se me ocurrió ir al cine, iba yo solo, nunca había ido al cine solo, me baje del transporte y camine por la plaza, mi corazón latía muy rápido, y cuando compre el boleto, me sentí mal, la encargada me miró extraño cuando pedí un solo boleto, y se por que, soy un hombre de 23 años, de 1.85 metros y de ciento cuatro kilos, aún en la sala ese sentimiento de incomodidad no me abandono, pero durante toda la película, fue como si fuera otra persona, con los mismos problemas de autoestima, con la misma ansiedad social, pero sentí que podía hacer algo, y que finalmente era yo, y se que es extraño que me guste esta película, y se que es extraño que me guste este shipp, pero no por ello me dejara de gustar.

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo para poder escribir este triste intento de historia.

Capitulo XIV. Ilustración.

Durante su vida, Thatch siempre fue un cero a la izquierda, era como si no se sintiera parte de algo, su abuelo, en paz descanse, siempre le dió la enseñanza que en los libros contaban historias de personas igual que el, que podían ser subestimados, incluso burlados, pero que por no rendirse la historia les recompensó siendo recordados por siempre. Cuando niño soñaba poder salir en viajes a nuevos horizontes, soñaba ser un explorador como su abuelo, pero sus aptitudes físicas no eran las idóneas para ello, por lo que tratando de compensar su falta de músculo, estudió.

Fue tanto su pasión por estudiar, que los primeros veinticinco años de su vida, los únicos amigos que llegó a tener, eran los que su mente creaba para poder mantener un poco la cordura, pero ello no fue bien visto por los rectores de la universidad en la que era investigador, sumado al hecho que si el estuviera recluido en un siquiatrico las patentes que había hecho pasarían a sus manos, junto con todas las ganancias que ello conllevaba, por lo que planearon que un siquiatra lo visitará, afortunadamente para el, un antiguo amigó de su abuelo descubrió el plan antes que este se efectuará, por la poca disponibilidad de tiempo tuvo que "acelerar" el plan que haría que Thatch no pisará el siquiatrico, teniendo que secuestrar al hombre.

Ese día, Thatch salió de la universidad como lo haría cualquier otro día, sin embargo un fuerte golpe en su nuca le hizo perder el conocimiento, cuando despertó el mareo le hizo vomitar el poco alimento que había permanecido en su estómago. Después de salir del baño, descubrió estaba en un barco, y un hombre que parecía haber salido de la armada le dijo el por qué estaba ahí, y que estaban rumbo a una isla que apenas estaba siendo "colonizada", y que el sería el encargado de investigar todo lo que había en la isla, y que era lo que serviría para los propósitos que tenían en mente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Thatch era verdaderamente feliz, fueron los meses más felices que había logrado tener, pero una noche mientras hacia sus anotaciones del día, un cuchillo rudimentario fue colocado en su cuello, Thatch soltó la pluma con la que hacía sus anotaciones para alzar sus manos, temblaba del miedo, nunca pensó que le fuera a ocurrir algo de aquella naturaleza, pero cuando escucho la voz de la mujer que le hablaba, más que ello, lo que decía y como lo decía, no supo siquiera que sentir.

_\- ¿A dónde las llevan?_

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanto dolor, que Thatch lo sintió propio, y aún siendo otra lengua que qqno era la materna del investigador, este la pudo entender perfectamente.

_\- No se de qué hablas._

_\- ¡No mientas!_

_\- Lo juro, ¿a quienes se llevan?_

La mujer que amenazaba su vida, utilizo el cuchillo que sostenía para hacerlo salir de la tienda en la que dormía, caminaron por la espesa maleza, hasta llegar a una de las tantas aldeas de la isla, ahí fue cuando Thatch vio la realidad.

Los hombres tirados en el suelo, la sangre escurría de sus cuerpos por las heridas producidas por las balas con las que vieron su final, las mujeres y niñas eran arrastradas por la tierra, mientras que eran llevadas a un buque, sus gritos eran desgarradores.

Y fue cuando supo que el, en realidad no podía hacer nada que pudiera ayudar, pero no podía seguir viendo ello, la necesidad de hacer algo, lo hizo correr aún teniendo el cuchillo en su cuello, ello no lo detuvo, era tanta su resolución que la mujer que le amenazaba lo siguió por una corazonada, fue hasta que encontró lo que buscaba que se detuvo, un pequeño bote, subió a este con la mujer detrás de él, estaba dispuesto a recorrer mares para encontrar a alguien que le ayudará.

Desafortunadamente, su nulo conocimiento sobre navegación, le hizo que no supiera ni siquiera a dónde dirigirse, sumando a su mala suerte en el bote, no había ni comida, ni mucho menos agua potable.

Y ambos sufrieron en carne propia, una de las peores torturas que el humano es capaz de sentir, y eso fue el sentí el como sus cuerpos se consumían a si mismos.

Thatch, en su delirio, repetía la misma frase. "Se que hay alguien que nos ayudará"

Antes de que la muerte los tomara entre sus brazos, un buque de pesca, los encontró al borde de la muerte, el capitán los subió por caridad, pues estaban por retomar a Arendelle, aunque claro, primero verifico que ninguno tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Ambos despertaron al segundo día en el que habían arribado, los doctores trataron de detenerlos, pero ninguno pensaba en realidad en si mismos, sino que pensaban en aquellas mujeres que estaban sufriendo.

Apenas salieron del sanatorio, pudieron ver el castillo que estaba en medio del fiordo.

Por su conocimiento, Thatch corrió hacia el castillo, pero ni siquiera pudo entrar a este, pues antes de hacerlo un guardia lo detuvo golpeandole en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo, por pura voluntad permaneció conciente, mientras veía como su acompañante trataba de librarse del agarre de los guardias, pero su fuerza era insuficiente para poder hacer frente a aquellos hombres que custodiaban a su rey.

Por un acto del destino, el rey salió de su castillo rumbo a una junta con el consejo, y le llamo la atención aquella mujer de tez morena.

\- ¡Salvelas!, ¡Se lo suplico! - Thatch grito a todo pulmón.

El rey no se caracterizaba por ser caritativa con personas ajenas a su reino, pero al ver como aquellas personas que se notaba no habían comido nada en días, luchaban en contra de sus guardias le decía que valía la pena escúcharlos.

\- ¿A quienes exactamente?

\- ¡A la isla de Atlantis!

El rey sabía lo que sucedía en aquella isla, pero no creía valiera la pena hacer algo para ayudar a las mujeres de ahí, pues aunque era privada, la corona inglesa podía interferir en ayuda de los intereses de los suyos.

\- ¿Que das a cambio?

Thatch no lo pensó un solo segundo.

\- Mi vida.

Y aunque no sabía si valiera la pena, el rey tomo una decisión que sabia era riesgosa, pero dentro suyo supo que aquel hombre que parecía un saco de huesos podía ayudarla.

Y aunque fue difícil, lograron que los colonos, se vieran reducidos por "accidentes", sin gente que trabajará la isla paradisíaca, era para aquellos hombres tierra sin valor alguno, pues nadie quería ir allí, y los pocos que aceptaban querían pagos mucho más altos que las ganancias que harían. Después de ello, simplemente el rey de Arendelle pago una suma de oro por el control de la isla, el hombre que tenía este vio en la propuesta una manera de librarse de problemas, por lo que acepto, aún sabiendo que la muerte de los hombres que trabajaban para el, habían sido producto de la voluntad de aquel rey.

Desde aquel día, Thatch había estado trabajando en la universidad de Arendelle, era un investigador e inventor de ella. Claro que Kida tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, pero no quiso abandonar a aquel hombre que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar a su gente.

Para Elsa todo lo que veía era algo nuevo, solo había visto cosas parecidas en los libros, sin embargo, ver vasos de formas extrañas, con diferentes líquidos en ellos, ver como todo parecía salir de un extraño sueño, era simplemente una experiencia totalmente nueva y maravillosa, para la ahora proclamada reina de Arendelle.

Pese a que la mirada de Elsa reflejaba el anhelo por querer saber todo, no sabía como era correcto dirigirse ante la reina.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue imitar a como era cuando deba una cátedra, se aclaro la garganta, inflo su pecho, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una explosión hizo que se quedara completamente mudo.

Un guardia cubrió con su cuerpo a Elsa, pues si aquel era la voluntad de su rey, el lo cumpliría hasta la ultima instancia.

Sin siquiera ser consciente del por que de ello, el corazón de la reina de Arendelle se estrujo de dolor ante el pensamiento que aquella explosión hubiera dañado al rey, pues poco a poco, la mente de Elsa enterraba el hecho del porque estaba en aquel reino en primer lugar, y era sustituido por un sentimiento que tenía miedo de nombrar, sin embargo era consciente de que este cada vez era más grande, y ello le asustaba.


	15. La,lealtad

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

De verdad no se como agradecer su apoyo, tomo sugerencias :3

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XV. La lealtad

El rey sentía aun ese molesto sonido en sus oídos, sumado al hecho de que su estomago aun no lograba tranquilizarse, le hizo que viera con dureza a los hombres frente a ella.

Pues aunque se encontraba entusiasmada por el nuevo invento de aquellos hombres, no podía permitirse el lujo que otra persona los usara, ya sea en su contra o en beneficio de alguien mas que no fueran los ciudadanos de Arendelle. Ella era consciente que era necesario que sus allegados fueran leales sola a ella, o en su defecto a Arendelle, por lo que no le importaba gastar oro, posiciones, bienes, recursos, o prestigio para que ella fuera a la única que juraran lealtad. Y posiblemente ese fuera el mayor error del rey, puesto que ella no creía que alguien pudiera ser leal a ella solo por su persona, siempre pensaba que eran leales al oro de sus bodegas, al poder de su ejercito, o a su facultad de poder hacer sus sueños realidad.

Los hombres vieron con cierta esperanza a la mujer frente a ellos, pese a la mirada dura de su rey, podían ver como este se encontraba complacido por su trabajo, y pese a que lo hicieron con la intensión de alegrar y ayudar al rey que los habia cobijado cuando fueron expulsados de sus reinos, no podían negar que tener un beneficio extra por su labor no fuera bienvenido.

\- Dime Vicenzo, ¿Que es lo que quieres?

El hombre se quito el fósforo de su boca e hizo una ligera mueca mientras se apoyaba sobre su pie izquierdo y tomaba un cigarro de tabaco de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

\- Creo que es tiempo de mi retiro, ya sabe, estar en el centro con Jim, abrir una florería, vender tulipanes, rosas, puede que adoptar a un niño, Jim a estado hablando de ello, y no puedo sacarle la idea de la cabeza.

El rey le sonrío al hombre, claro que sabia que aquella era la ilusión de este.

Recordaba cuando había sucedido su encuentro y aunque no fue el mejor de los momentos, ella solía recodar con cierto cariño al hombre, ella había ido a Italia a entablar conversación con el rey de aquel momento. Los tratados no eran nada del otro mundo, el rey de Italia quería comprarle armas a Arendelle por el creciente poder que significaba el imperio del pais vecino con el emperador Napoleón a cargo y Anna podía utilizar la entrada al mediterráneo para facilitar los viajes al Medio Oriente, y a pesar de que las negociaciones fueron fáciles con un cómodo precio sobre de las armas a cambio del uso de muelles y ciudades portuarias, hubo algo que hizo de su estadía en el país mediterráneo no del todo cómoda.

El rey de Arendelle había sido invitada a pasar su estadía en el palacio Real de Nápoles, y pese a su insistencia para ocupar una villa ajena al rey, fue convencida para permanecer en aquel palacio, fue tratada con el mayor respeto por parte de los siervos, sin embargo la mañana en la que estaba programada su partida, vio algo que llamo su atención, un hombre claramente del ejercito de aquella nación, recibía un duro castigo en la plaza frente al castillo, los honores de su uniforme habían sido arrancados, de su frente caía un río de sangre, y su espada estaba siendo cruelmente castigada con un látigo de nieve colas, despedazando la piel de su espalda.

La escolta del rey de Arendelle la siguieron cuando esta atravesó la plaza para saber el por que de aquel castigo, pues ella suponía había sido producto de traición a la corona, y quería saber como lo habían descubierto para evitar una en su propio ejercito.

Un coronel de la armada Italiana, el ejecutor del castigo hizo una ligera reverencia cuando tuvo enfrente al rey de Arendelle, aunque cabe destacar que había sido difícil para el por el, hecho de que el rey fuera una mujer, sin embargo no podía permitirse ser el provocador de un altercado entre ambos reinos, por lo que oculto lo mejor posible su disgusto.

\- Rey Annabelle, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Este hombre, ¿cual fue su crimen?.

El sonido del látigo rompiendo el viento fue opacado por el grito de dolor del hombre, que estaba rendido a su destino.

\- Es un depravado, alteza.

\- Ya veo. - la respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria para el rey, siendo que en Arendelle cualquiera que abusara de otro en contra de su consentimiento, era castigado con la amputación de sus manos. - ¿Como fue que lo descubrieron? - decidió preguntar, solo para hacer mas efectiva la búsqueda de aquellos infractores.

\- Se le encontró con otro hombre en la bodega de alimentos, según su declaración, obligo al muchacho amenazándolo, ya teníamos un reporte por un superior por ser un afeminado, por lo que el otro solo recibirá un par de días en la mazmorras, este, al amanecer será ejecutado.

El rey vio al hombre postrado al punto del desmayo, delirando en sus últimos momentos, con la mirada perdida, con su espalda sin ningún rastro de piel, solo con la carne viva, sangrante.

\- Ya veo, gracias.

Camino a su dormitorio, sabia que en aquel reino eran cazados las personas que preferían a las personas de su mismo sexo, poco podía hacer ella para ayudar a todas ellas, sin embargo suponía que aquel hombre se había entregado como un infractor antes de que a su pareja le hicieran algo, eso era algo digno de admirar, mas cuando vio que los honores del hombre no eran algo que se pudiera conseguir de la noche a la mañana, posiblemente había pasado toda su vida para ascender, y lo había perdido todo en un momento.

Con cada paso que daba, Anna mas se convencía de que aquello era una estupidez, sin embargo, su padre le había inculcado el seguir sus instintos en ese tipo de situaciones, y ahí estaba, caminando entre las mazmorras del castillo buscando a aquel hombre. Entrar había sido extrañamente fácil, solo un par de monedas de oro, y el guardia le abrió la puerta, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares, sin embargo seguía caminado, necesitando saber si sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

Apenas llego a la celda correcta vio como un par de ratas comenzaban a rodear al hombre que permanecía sentado en contra de la pared, buscando saciar su hambre con la carne de este. Su escolta golpeo la puerta de metal para espantar a los roedores y hacerle ver al hombre su presencia, sin embargo este solo se limito a alzar un poco la cabeza para después volver a bajarla.

-¿Amenazaste a tu pareja para tener relaciones? - pregunto el rey, sabiendo que no tendría su entera atención.

\- ¿tiene un cigarrillo? Moriría por uno ahora mismo. - el hombre río ante su propia broma.

\- Responde lo que te pregunte.

\- ¿Importa?

El rey se sentía decepcionada de su corta travesía, y estaba por retirarse, cuando la voz del hombre retumbo en las paredes.

\- Claro que no, nos amamos, bueno, yo lo amo.

El rey sonrío, y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y terminó ofreciéndolo por entre los barrotes de la puerta. - Toma.

El hombre se levanto tambaleante, acercándose a la mujer frente suyo. Listo para fumar el que creía seria su ultimo placer.

Cuando la mano tambaleante tomo el cigarro, una firme mano tomo su muñeca impidiéndole moverla. - ¿Cual era tu rango?

\- General, experto en explosivos.

El rey soltó la mano, y con un movimiento de cabeza su escolta abrió la puerta con las llaves que el guardia les había proporcionado.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, Vicenzo por un momento pensó estaba delirando, solo sintió de nuevo la realidad, cuando a bordo de un barco, Jim, su pareja le rodeo con sus brazos dandole un gran beso.

\- Si es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo, solo necesito entrenes a tu suplente para la fabrica de pólvora.

Vicenzo asintió, viendo frente a el, aquel ideal que solo había sido un sueño imposible.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, la nueva colonia en Corona podria ayudarte con el cultivo de la flores.

La sonrisa del hombre solo fue una pequeña prueba de lo feliz que se sentía en aquel momento, y no dijo nada, pues sabia que las palabras no podían ser lo suficiente para agradecer al rey frente suyo.

La mirada del rey se poso sobre del otro hombre, pues ya sabia que era lo que pediría.

\- Sabe, he sabido que la guerra en contra de Corona dejó muchos cuerpos sin reconocer. - Dijo Gaetan. - No se...si se podrían transportar, ya sabe para practicar con ellos.

Todos los presentes vieron con cierto desprecio al hombre de baja estatura, pues para la mayoría era sabido el porque había sido expulsado de Francia.

\- Claro, haré que te los traigan en el primer barco que venga.

El hombre tuvo que pasar saliva, por el placer de saber que tendría en su poder aquellos cuerpos.

El había sido uno de los prisioneros de la bastilla, pues cuando joven gustaba de profanar tumbas y a los cuerpos que guardaban en ellas. Cuando fue liberado no tardo mucho para que el nuevo estado lo buscara para encarcelarlo, claro que esa vez fue más rápido, terminando huyendo del pais.

Por cuestiones del destino, terminó entrando a Arendelle, siendo encarcelado al poco tiempo, por haber sido encontrado en uno de los cementerios a punto de abrir una tumba. Sin embargo su conocimiento en varias ramas de las ciencias, le dio cierto prestigio entre los presos, y no tardo mucho para que fuera liberado como investigador, pero su afición necrofila debía mantenerse en control solo con los cuerpos de aquellos que eran desconocidos.

Ninguno de los dos hombres había esperado llegar ahí, sin embargo, estaban del todo seguros, darían la vida por su rey.


	16. Mujer

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Este va a ser un capítulo especial, festejando todo el apoyo recibido. Espero les guste.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVI. Mujer.

Al ver aquella mirada en la joven mujer, Thatch se sintió verdaderamente feliz por su rey, y aunque solo lo guardara para si, el podía percibir aquella soledad en los ojos del rey, pues la había sentido en primera mano.

Claro que sabía de los sucesos que habían hecho que la platinada estuviera en Arendelle, y más que ello, sabia de los rumores que corrían entre el pueblo por la llegada de ella, la cual no era del todo bienvenida, y mucho menos se veía con buenos ojos el hecho de que el rey decidiera que la mujer a su lado fuera la nueva soberana del reino, pero al ver la preocupación en aquellas bellas facciones de las que era portadora, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quiere ver algo sorprendente? - dijo Thatch olvidando su nerviosismo anterior.

El desconcierto no dejo contestar a Elsa y antes de darse cuenta, tenía frente suyo un extraño instrumento de metal, era parecido a un telescopio, sin embargo en vez de apuntar al mar, miraba a la mesa, y era un poco mas grueso, con un par de cilindros más.

\- Este es un instrumento que usa lentes, como lo haría un telescopio, sin embargo son mas y más gruesos, nos ayuda a ver un mundo mucho mas pequeño que vive entre nosotros.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que la curiosidad de Elsa se activara, y se acerco con cierto temor a la mirilla que le era ofrecida, sin embargo apenas se las arreglo para que sus pestañas no le nublaran la visión, su sorpresa se dio junto a una audible exclamación, ante sus ojos lo que parecían miles de plantas que nunca había visto, con sus propios animales habitando, era un mundo totalmente nuevo, y ahí estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

\- Esta es una muestra de agua del río que baja de las montañas, estamos tratando de entender como es diferente al agua del mar, hasta ahora solo hemos sido capaces de decir lo que ya sabemos, el agua de mar es salada. - Una risa un poco nerviosa escapo de sus labios, pues sus últimas investigaciones solo habían sido conforme a la proyección de luces con el uso de lentes, como lo haría Newton, pero esperaba encontrar un uso mas productivo a su microscopio. - Como sea, si le gusto eso, estoy seguro, le encantará esto.

Con cierto recelo, Elsa se separo de aquel instrumento, quería seguir viendo por el lente para descubrir cuantas cosas son invisibles ante el ojo humano. Sin embargo ante sus ojos fue puesto otro artefacto de metal, apenas más grande que su mano, estaba por hacerle saber al hombre que ella ya había visto en telescopio, pero el ver como esperaba que lo probara, Elsa lo hizo con un ligero suspiro.

Miles de colores de todas las formas posibles se veían por la lente del instrumento.

\- Si lo gira, puede ver más combinaciones.

Sin esperar nada mas, comenzó con la tarea de ver cuántas combinaciones podía haber, colores que nunca imaginó pudieran estar juntos, como las figuras le hacían marear, y aun asi no poder alejar el artefacto de su ojo, simplemente era algo completamente nuevo y maravilloso para la joven. Hubiera terminado en el suelo por las náuseas, sin embargo de pronto el color predominante se convirtió en un hermoso color cobre como la llama de una fogata. Al quitar el artefacto de su ojo, su vista se vio nublada, tratando de acostumbrarse nuevamente al mundo que le rodeaba, pero apenas se aclaro su visión, vio frente a si a Anna con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la veía.

\- ¿te diviertes?

El dolor de sus mejillas por la sonrisa que portaba, solo fue una ligera respuesta a aquella pregunta, asintió con un poco mas de fuerza de la normal, pues nunca había imaginado lo poco que había logrado ver en ese lugar.

\- Mira. - Elsa ordeno, olvidándose por completo que en ese lugar no estaban solas, y su tono podria ser malinterpretado.

Pese a su sorpresa inicial, el rey tomo el pequeño artefacto ofrecido, queriendo que el momento pasara lo más desapercibido posible.

Para mala fortuna de Elsa, el rey solo vio por unos segundos, antes de quitarlo de su ojo y tallárselo para tratar de quitar aquella molesta sensación. - Esta cosa me marea.

\- Esa es la idea, poder ver todos esos colores, todas esas formas. - Dijo con la mayor seguridad, y cualquiera pudo haberlo creido, mas por el tono de voz usado.

Sin embargo el rey sabia el propósito de aquel artefacto, solo siendo una pequeña muestra de como la luz con ciertos cristales y usando un poco la mecánica podía generar todas aquellas figuras, y se lo haría saber a la mujer frente suyo, pero verla con aquel pequeño ceño fruncido y aún así mostrándose esperanzada de que su conclusión fuera correcta, el rey no pudo sacarla de su error, y vio nuevamente por la mirilla.

\- Ya veo. - Elsa sonrío con la respuesta recibida, pero se congelo apenas el rey se quito el artefacto del ojo, viéndola con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto a nadie, y con una gran chispa en sus ojos. - Muy hermosa.

Elsa sintió su rostro arder, incluso sintiendo aquel calor en sus orejas.

El rey sonrío, el mareo valía la pena al ver como la mujer sonreía con cierta vergüenza, como su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero aun asi no huía de su mirada, como si ella también disfrutara de ese pequeño momento que compartían.

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor de decir ni una palabra, y solo pudieron quedarse expectantes ante aquel bello suceso que sucedía ante ellos.

Después de aquel momento que Elsa no podía ponerle nombre, pero que atesoraría por mucho tiempo, aquella sensación de incomodidad que llego a tener cerca del rey desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar, incluso tomando su brazo entre el suyo, mientras le era mostrado el resto del lugar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la luz del sol comenzó a ponerse, pronosticando el ocaso.

\- Es hora de irnos. - Dijo el rey, aunque recibió una mirada suplicante por respuesta, miestras que Elsa dejaba ver un motor de aceite funcionar frente suyo. - La universidad no ira a ningún lado, pero tu si, si no comes.

Con un puchero en sus labios, Elsa termino por despedirse de todos, amenazando con volver en poco tiempo.

Tanto Kida como Thatch veían partir a sus reinas.

Sin embargo cuando Thatch estaba por regresar para tomar sus cosas y retirarse, noto como su esposa se quedo parada viendo rumbo a la dirección en que habían partido.

\- ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto Thatch con cierta preocupación.

\- No, nada, vamos hoy te toca cocinar.

Y aunque no creia en la respuesta recibida, la dejo pasar, pensado que no era tan importante si Kida no le dijo nada, sin embargo, el silencio de ella, se debía mas por aquel mal presentimiento que le nació al ver como su rey miraba a la mujer de cabellera rubia platinada.

.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.

Durante el transcurso de la comida, Elsa apenas se las ingenio para no perder sus modales en la mesa, y poder hablar sobre lo que habían visto en la universidad, con un entusiasmo casi eufórico, y aunque ambas habían visto y escuchado lo mismo, Anna dejo que la voz de Elsa volviera a transportarla a aquel lugar, como sus mejillas se encontraban un poco mas rojas que de costumbre, como su voz se alzaba en cuanto contaba algo que le emocionaba un poco mas, como se emocionaba por aquellos inventos que le prometieron a su regreso.

-... y luego esa cosa, esa que hacia. - Elsa uso sus manos para tratar de figurar como la imagen se podía ver proyectada con una luz. - Y luego esa... esa ¡Cámara!, ¿Te imaginas que puedas guardar todos tus recuerdos en esos pequeños papeles?

\- Pues según se, no tarda mucho para que pueda hacerse, ¿Podrás esperar?

El rey río con el ligero puchero que recibió, sus ojos se clavaron en los contrarios y su respiración quedo atrapada en su pecho, sentía de pronto se habia quedado sin fuerza, sin embargo su mano se movió por sí sola con cierto miedo, como si pidiera permiso de tocarla.

Los ojos de Elsa viajaron de los ojos de la mujer a la mano que se acercaba a su rostro, y de nuevo veía esa mirada y esta vez le hizo dejar de respirar, por la intensidad que reflejaban aquellos hermosos orbes, por un momento estuvo tentada a ser ella la que acortara la distancia que les separaba, necesitando sentir el roce en contra de su piel.

Y lo hubiera hecho, pero un toque en la puerta se escucho en el comedor, y Elsa volteo hacia el frente.

El rey dio un sonoro suspiro. - Pasen.

Por el umbral de la puerta se asomó Kai, apenas dio un paso dentro sintió aquella incomodidad en el aire, sumada al hecho de que Elsa parecía más concentrada en ver su plato vacío que en ver quién es el que había entrado, y a su rey viendo con intensidad a la mujer frente suyo.

\- Perdonen la interrupción.- dijo contagiándose de la incomodidad del lugar. - Pero la sastre llego.

\- Escoltala al vestidor de la reina, en un momento estará ahí.

Por las palabras dichas, Elsa alzo su mirada, buscando respuestas.

\- En un par de días comenzara la celebración de mi cumpleaños, necesitas un vestido para la ocasión. - Dijo el rey adelantándose a la pregunta no dicha.

Por un momento Elsa, pensó en refutar la orden implícita, sin embargo antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, el rey se levanto de la mesa antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de decir algo. Pues una necesidad nació en el rey, y necesitaba encargarse de ella cuanto antes.

Por unos instantes, la mirada de Elsa quedo fija en aquella silla que antes había ocupado el rey. Y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, le había dolido la indiferencia con la que había sido tratada, queriendo ocupar su mente con cualquier otra cosa, decidió hacer lo que se le había "pedido".

Afortunadamente una sirvienta la escoltó al vestidor, que se supone era suyo, aunque en realidad nunca había estado en el.

Apenas entro, vio el cuarto repleto de vestidos, zapatos, y diversos trajes, y accesorios, cada uno había sido pesando en ella, pero en realidad lo que llamo su atención fue una pequeña mujer que la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

\- No está mal, nada mal. - la mujer le hizo pasar, aunque su pequeña estatura le sorprendió. - Bonita figura, un bello tono de piel... el rey si que tiene buenos gustos.

\- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? - pregunto con cierta irritación Elsa.

\- Lo se, querida, lo se. - dijo distraídamente mientras comenzaba a tomarle las medidas necesarias para porque lo que tenía pensado. - Es una pena que el rey no salga de sus trajes militares, estoy segura podría hacerle un vestido digno de los mismísimos dioses, se vería tan hermosa como su madre, pero no te preocupes te voy a hacer un hermoso vestido, que estoy segura serás el diamante en la fiesta, te lo juro o me dejo de llamar Edna Moda.

La pequeña mujer salió de la habitación mientras que uno de sus ayudantes anotaba todo lo que decía.

La mirada de Elsa viajo a la sirvienta que le había escoltado, exigiendo una respuesta a lo que había sucedido, pero está sonrío con cierta pena.

\- Le ruego la disculpe, es un poco excéntrica, pero le aseguro valdrá la pena una vez vea su vestido listo.

El rostro de Elsa mostraba su escepticismo, pero casi de inmediato su mente viajo a algo que había dicho aquella pequeña mujer, y eso era lo dicho sobre el rey.

Sin decir una sola palabra salió del vestidor, no sabia en realidad el porque la necesidad de verla, pero de pronto está nació en su pecho y no podía dejarlo de esa manera, como si fuera una intensa hambre sin que pudiera saciarla.

Después de revisar el despacho del rey, y no verlo, la hambre creció al no saber donde más buscarlo, camino hacia su habitación decaída, pensado que el rey estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para escapar de ella, y haciéndose a la idea de que aquella hambre le quitaría el sueño.

Sin embargo apenas estuvo frente a su puerta escucho un sonido apenas audible, era una respiración, una jadeante y pesada respiración, su curiosidad, hizo que su oreja se pegara a la puerta, queriendo escuchar con mayor claridad, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, cuando entre los jadeos, escucho apenas audible como se decía su nombre.

"Ell...Elsa..." su corazon dio un brinco al escucharlo de esa manera, sintiendo como en su estómago nacía una revolucion.

Sus manos sudaban a mares, y por un momento su mente le exigió correr y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado aquello, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y no supo en que momento su mano abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro.

Y Elsa comprendió porque la urgencia de buscar a su rey...

Pues su mente constantemente le hacia olvidar que su rey era una mujer, una hermosa y carnal mujer.

Pues lo que veía en la habitación que deberían compartir, en aquella cama en la que había estado durmiendo, la veía a ella.

Los pantalones estaban poco mas abajo de sus rodillas, dejando ver aquellos jugosos muslos cubiertos de pecas, la chaqueta que cubría con recelo la piel del rey, como si de un tesoro se tratase, había sido sacada, la camisa estaba apenas unida por el único botón que la mantenía en su lugar, junto aquella corbata que permanecía en el cuello acariciando la piel sedosa del rey.

Una de las manos del rey acariciaba sus pliegues, anhelado fuera la mujer de sus fantasías, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados tratando de no perder aquella imagen de la mujer que le hacia quemar por dentro. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre los suyos, quería sentir sus labios por su piel, su mano desocupada alzo las vendas que ocultaban sus pechos, y apretó con fuerza su pezon, un gemido escapo de sus labios, repitiendo aquel mantra que no desaparecía de su alma.

\- Els...a.

Sentía el calor de sus pliegues, necesitaba sentirla, quería que no fuera su mano sino la de ella, pero mientras mas se acercaba a su tan anhelado orgasmo, más podía sentir su mirada sobre de ella.

Su pulgar acaricio aquel nervio que hacia su mente nublar, sus dedos fueron mas a fondo, mientras sentía como estaba a punto de alcanzar, ese tan anhelado orgasmo, podía jurar sentir aquella mirada sobre de ella.

Cuando sintió como el calor era liberado, y sus fuerzas eran arrebatadas, abrió los ojos, y su mirada cayo en la de la contaría.


	17. Pecado

De verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, no puedo creer la cantidad de gente a la que le gusta mi historia. Mil gracias.

**Antes de comenzar debo hacer una aclaración. Cometí un pequeño (gran) error. Ocupe dos veces al mismo personaje en la historia, Kristoff el príncipe de Corona y Kristoff el líder de la escolta de Anna, por favor disculpen este gran error, ya fue corregido en el capítulo de "Servicio", ahora el escolta de Anna se llama Olaf, y es peliblanco, ruego me disculpen. Y mil gracias a quien me hizo verlo. **

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVII. Pecado.

Por un momento la mente de Elsa se nubló, no dejándole pensar con claridad. Su manos comenzaron a sudar, y su boca estaba completamente seca, haciendo que el simple hecho de respirar fuera una proeza, podía sentir un interminable cosquilleo que nacía de su vientre bajo y avanzaba por todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera había notado que su mano había abierto la puerta, dejándole ver con entera claridad el cuerpo del rey tendido sobre de la cama.

El rey sonrío viendo como al filo de la puerta estaba Elsa, podía ver como sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, ella no era una persona penosa, y debía admitir que su corazón latía desbocado solo con la mirada de Elsa sobre de ella, su cuerpo exigía calmar su necesidad aun después de haber logrado su orgasmo, y solo por la presencia de la platinada en su alcoba.

El rey se sentó al filo de su cama, sin despegar la mirada de Elsa. - Cierra la puerta.

La voz del rey sonaba tan apagada, y al mismo tiempo tan sensual que Elsa sintió como sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar. Haciendo lo que se le pidió Elsa cerro la puerta con ella dentro de la alcoba, y en ningún momento paso por su mente permanecer fuera de ella.

Las manos del rey rápidamente desataron el nudo de su corbata, dejando intencionalmente que la tela jugará en su cuello, antes de dejarla caer a los pies de la cama. Anna podía sentir como el corazón de Elsa latía cada vez mas fuerte, pero ella no la obligaría a nada, quería que la antigua princesa de Corona se acercara por si misma a ella, claro que podía tentarla para lograrlo.

El único botón que mantenía unida su camisa fue desatado, y la prenda cayo por los brazos del rey hasta descansar en la cama, dejando ver los brazos que aunque ligeramente musculosos no dejaban de ser estéticos.

Las propias manos de Elsa se abrazaron tratando de pensar eran aquellos que veía frente suyo.

Por un momento Anna pensó en hacer que se acercara anhelando ser tocada por ella, pero en cambio comenzó a quitar las vendas que cubrían su pecho, podía sentir como el roce de la tela en contra de su piel ardía como si por ella corriera fuego, y sin embargo aquella sensación solo hacia que se estremeciera.

La lengua de Elsa corrió por sus labios, viendo como los pechos de Anna quedaban al aire, sus ojos no podían despegarse de los pequeños botones rosas que se erguían casi dolorosamente, clamando con cada respiro su atención.

Las manos de Anna recorrieron su vientre, pasando por su cintura, acariciando su propia piel mientras que descendían con una extrema calma, queriendo que cada uno de sus movimientos fueran apreciados por Elsa. Sus manos jugaron mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta que se toparon con la tela de sus pantalones, y los bajaron mas hasta que sus piernas estuvieron completamente liberadas. Cuando se vio completamente desnuda, Anna alzo su pierna derecha por encima del suelo, colocando su pie en la cama, dejando su sexo goteante a la vista de Elsa, pero necesitando liberarse de aquel calor que la carcomía, se arrastro por la cama, hasta que su espalda choco contra la cabecera de la misma, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a los de Elsa. Su mano derecha desato el moño que sujetaba su cabello dejando que este cayera sobre de sus hombros, durante unos segundos su mano siguió jugando con su cabello, hasta que no pudiendo resistir mucho mas, guió su mano hasta sus labios, dejando suaves besos sobre de ellos, hasta que dos de ellos se sumergieron dentro de su boca, arrancándole un gemido al rey.

Sin perder más tiempo su mano izquierda tomo uno de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que un gemido moría en su boca, su mano acaricio su pecho, tratando de que ello le diera un poco de paz de aquel calor sofocante de su interior, pero el gesto solo hizo que este se volviera aun mas insoportable. Haciendo que su mano derecha saliera de su boca y se arrastrara hasta su centro, usando sus dedos para acariciar sus pliegues, y aquel botón rebosante de nervios haciendo que los gemidos no pudieran ser controlados llenando rápidamente el cuarto entero. Su mano izquierda abandono su pech0 apenas alzándose sobre de ella, mientras que su mano derecha seguía bombeando dentro suyo, sentía como el placer comenzaba a nublar su mente, mientras sentía como sus paredes se comprimían alrededor de sus dedos, pero con su dedo índice llamo a Elsa hacia ella.

La antigua princesa, sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar, al sentir a su corazón latir furioso en contra de su pecho, no podía despegar la vista de aquella obra de sensualidad que se reproducía frente suyo, sentía como su propio centro exigía atención, como su propio fuego clamaba por ser apagado. Pero aquel último gesto le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pues en el fondo de su mente, las palabras del arzobispo se repetían sin cesar, "el pecado a de tentarnos, pero como hijos de Dios santísimo, no debemos caer en sus encantos, o estaremos condenados a arder en el infierno" y por primera vez en su vida no estuvo mas de acuerdo de arder en las llamas del infierno, solo si ello le permitía tomar la incitación de la mujer que le llamaba para estar a su lado.

Sus pasos eran cortos, como si aún se debatiera acercarse a la cama en la que el rey estaba tendido, pero con cada uno de ellos sentía como su corazón latía con mayor fuerza, y antes de darse cuenta sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, podía ver como el rey tendía su mano para que ella la tomará.

Sus piernas se arrastraron hasta que su rostro pudo ser tocado por el suave tacto del rey, sus mejillas fueron acariciadas con tal suavidad como si temiera que su tacto pudiera romperla.

El rey sonrió viendo frente a ella a Elsa, guío su rostro hacia ella, dejando que su humanidad quedará entre el espacio de sus piernas, y Elsa solo pudo sostenerse con ayuda de sus manos. Podía sentir la tela de su traje acariciar su piel, hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y sus miradas por fin se enfrentaron frente a frente. Sus labios cepillaron suavemente los contrarios, mientras que cerraban sus ojos ante la espera del tan anhelado contacto.

Ambas podían sentir la respiración de la contraria sobre sus labios. Acercándose cada vez más, hasta que se unieron.

Comenzó con un suave beso, apenas el toque de sus labios sobre los contrarios, pero ninguna tuvo suficiente con ello, Anna tomo el labio de la platinada entre sus labios recorriendo con su lengua el labio de la contraria, supo que le había gustado al sentir como su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho, y termino por morder suavemente la carne entre sus labios, sintiendo como un suave gemido escapó de ella, viendo su oportunidad, metió su lengua en la boca de Elsa, dejando que está delineará cada uno de sus dientes, pero al encontrar la propia lengua de la platinada la acaricio con la propia, dejando que jugarán en la boca de ella, sintiendo como los gemidos morían entre ellas, y antes de abandonar su boca acaricio su paladar con tanta calma que era un delirio para la princesa, que sintió como sus brazos perdían la fuerza dejando que cayera sobre el rey, que acunó el rostro de Elsa en su pecho, esperando que el placer se expandiera en todo su ser.

Apenas sintió como Elsa volvía a respirar la hizo verla, el sudor hacia que el cabello se pegará a su frente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y sus ojos demostraban lo perdida que se sentía.

Las manos del rey acunaron la quijada de Elsa, dejando suaves besos sobre su rostro, queriendo demostrar su necesidad.

\- ¿Quieres tocarme?

Las mejillas de Elsa increíblemente se sonrojaron aún más, y parecía había perdido su capacidad de hablar, pues de su boca solo salían sonidos incoherentes, hasta que solo asintió, dejando ver cómo incluso sus orejas se encontraban rojas.

El rey tomo las manos de Elsa, apreciando lo delgadas de ellas, como no tenían ni una marca, sintiendo como estás eran tan suaves que parecían imposibles de creer, Anna guío la mano derecha hacia su mejilla, mientras que tomaba tomaba su otra mano y la acercaba a su boca, dejando que sus labios recorrieran la suave carne que le era ofrecida.

Por un momento, Elsa dejo que su mano fuera mimada por los suaves labios del rey, pero el calor de su interior no le dejo permanecer con sus manos quietas. Sus dedos recorrieron el pómulo del rey, con sus dedos contó cada pequeña peca que adornaba aquel bello rostro, pero ello no era suficiente para calmar su necesidad de sentirla. Y quitó sus manos del rostro del rey, y se sentó sobre su estómago, no pudiendo siquiera imaginar una mejor vista que la que poseía en ese momento, viendo cómo las pecas no solo cubrían el rostro de ella, sino que se esparcía a lo largo de su pecho, y hombros, como cada respiración hacia que su pecho golpeara en su centro.

\- Es injusto.

La mirada del rey, le decía lo perdida que se encontraba con aquella declaración.

\- Yo también quiero que me toques.

Apenas aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, sintió como su rostro ardía, y trato de ocultar su vergüenza detrás de sus manos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, las manos del rey detuvieron sus movimientos como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

\- No hay nada de que te puedas avergonzar. - los ojos del rey demostraban la decisión de hacerle ver qué el placer no era malo. - Perdón por no haberlo contemplado, pero ahora arreglaremos eso.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los labios del rey la silenciaron con excelente eficacia.

Por un momento Elsa se dejó perder entre los labios del rey, dejando que sus labios bailarán entre los suyos, sintiendo cada pequeña mordida que recorrían en sus labios. Fue tal la sensación que le hacía sentir, con solo estos, que Elsa no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió como su chaqueta para montar le era quitada, dejando solo su camisa cubriendo su cuerpo.

Anna bajo de la boca de Elsa, besando su barbilla, dejando que sus dientes marcaran la suave carne de la princesa, pero ya tendría tiempo para poder dejar su marca sobre de ella, ahora necesitaba cumplir con el deseo de la mujer frente suyo. Sus labios dejaron un camino de besos mientras que se hacía su camino hacia el cuello de Elsa, apenas dejando un suave beso sobre su pulso sintió como su piel se erizaba por el placer que le producía, mientras que sus labios besaban la suave carne de su cuello, sus dedos desabotonaron la camisa de Elsa, y antes de darse cuenta, sus manos sintieron la piel de su estómago, sintiendo como este se comprimía con su tacto, como aquella suave piel se erizaba ante ella, ante las nuevas sensaciones que le hacía sentir. Sus manos subieron por el torso de la princesa, hasta que sus manos sujetaron los pequeños pero firmes pechos de Elsa. Su propia respiración se vio rota ante la carne entre sus manos.

Anna alzó su mirada hacia los ojos de Elsa.

\- Eres hermosa.

Su propia hambre le hizo tomar a Elsa de sus caderas y hacer que quedará bajo de ella, sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda para no dejar que todo su peso cayera sobre de ella.

Los ojos de Elsa demostraban la mezcla de emoción y miedo que sentía, pero al ver a los ojos del rey, el miedo se vio casi extinto.

Los labios de Anna reclamaron a los de Elsa nuevamente, dejando que sus pechos acariciaran a los de ella, mientras que su mano desató el botón que mantenía los pantalones de montar en su lugar, y no pudiendo mantener al margen por más tiempo el calor dentro suyo, metió su mano dentro de los pantalones, debajo de los paños íntimos, sintiendo un fina capa de vello con sus dedos, mientras que se hacía su camino hacia el tan anhelado centro.

Pero antes de poder hacer más, vio a los ojos de ella, pidiendo permiso.

Y Elsa asintió.

Los dedos recorrieron los pliegues de Elsa, sintiendo como el calor la envolvía. Su mano libre tomo los pantalones de Elsa y los bajo hasta que su rostro quedó justo enfrente de ella, pudiendo ver como la humedad la cubría.

Los labios de Anna se acercaron al sexo de Elsa, su lengua recorrió su entrada, probando aquel elixir que emanaba de ella, su nariz acariciaba el pequeño botón de nervios de Elsa, y sintió como con aquel pequeño tacto, Elsa se acercó más a ella moviendo sus caderas exigiendo más. Y Anna no se hizo del rogar, tomando al pequeño botón, entre sus labios, mientras que su lengua lo acariciaba, siempre cuidando de no hacer mucha presión para no hacerle daño.

Los gemidos de Elsa se escuchaban cada vez más pesados, mientras que su mente se nublaba del placer, sintió como dos dedos entraban en ella, sus jadeos se hicieron aún más fuertes, y sus manos tomaron la cabellera cobre y le hizo que la volviera a besar. Mientras que su mano, se escondía entre sus piernas, sintiendo el calor del rey, bombeando con fuerza, y los gemidos de ambas morían entre ellas, en aquel beso que se hacía cada vez más furioso. Hasta que la mano de la otra las llevo al orgasmo.

El cuerpo del rey cayó sin fuerzas sobre de Elsa. Dejando que el sueño las venciera.


	18. Mañana

Muchas gracias. Nunca imaginé que mis historias le gustaran a tantas personas.

Bueno voy a hacer spam de mis propias historias, :3 espero puedan darle una oportunidad a mi historia "Lucha por Anna".

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVIII. Mañana.

La luz del amanecer se filtró entre las cortinas de la alcoba, en aquella habitación del castillo, por toda la noche el único sonido que lograba escucharse, era el de las respiraciones de las dos mujeres que dormían sobre la cama.

Los párpados de la antigua princesa de Corona temblaron brevemente antes de abrirse, por un momento la incomodidad de su entrepierna fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla quejarse, pero apenas movió su cuerpo sintió como la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dormida, haciéndole sentir aquella fastidiosa sensación en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Estaba por levantarse para hacer que aquella sensación le abandonara, pero un suave cosquilleo la detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa, y fue cuando la nebulosa que parecía cubrir su conciencia se disipó, y pudo enfocar a la mujer que la tenía sujeta de su cintura, mientras que su respiración golpeaba su pecho desnudó.

Su primer instinto fue saltar de la cama, pero se detuvo, al ver como las facciones del rey que dormía sobre de ella, se veían pacíficas, tan tranquilas, como su nariz salpicada de pecas apena su se movía con cada respiración, como de sus labios ligeramente separados emergía aquel suave ronquido.

Su mano derecha se alzó sobre de ella quitándole del rostro un mechón de cabello, pudiendo sentir como las hebras de cobre se deslizaban entre sus dedos, y permitiéndole ver el rostro con mayor claridad.

No supo en que momento su mano comenzó a recorrer la espalda del rey, permitiéndose sentir la tersa piel en las yemas de sus dedos, sintió el momento tan efímero que por un momento deseo que no concluyera jamás.

Sin embargo sintió como la mano que la tenía sujeta de la cintura se alejaba de su piel, por un momento la ausencia del tacto le hizo sentirse extrañamente triste, pero aquel sentimiento la abandono tan pronto como aquella misma mano le acuno su mejilla, haciendo voltear hacia la mujer que acababa de despertar, viendo aun aquellos somnolientos la enfocaban, perdiéndose en ello hasta que un sintió un suave toque sobre sus labios.

\- Buenos días. - dijo el rey apenas separándose del beso.

Antes de que pudiera responder el saludo, un toque en la puerta se escucho rompiendo la calma.

Las mantas fueron tomadas por Elsa para cubrir su pecho desnudo mientras que sentía su rostro calentarse.

\- ¿Que sucede? - respondió Anna ligeramente divertida de la vergüenza en el rostro de Elsa.

"Su majestad, disculpe molestarla, pero el concejo requiere su presencia"

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Anna, siendo que aquel día había decidido tomar un descanso de sus responsabilidades, pero si solicitaban su presencia no podía negarse.

\- Gracias, diles que estaré con ellos en una hora.

"A sus ordenes"

El rostro de Anna se dirigió nuevamente al rostro de Elsa, viendo como su sonrojo no habia disminuido aun, sin embargo pareciera que miles de cosas surcaban la mente de la platinada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Anna levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a tomar un baño para quitar el sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

La voz de Elsa por fin se escucho. - Lo que sucedió anoche, ¿en verdad paso? - aun con esas simples palabras, Anna pudo darse cuenta del temor en ellas.

\- Si ocurrió. - respondió Anna, esperando que Elsa mostrara el porque de su aparente temor.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para el rey, la mujer de cabello platinado no pensó en ocultar su miedo de ella, en cambio escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

No solo había entregado su pureza antes del matrimonio, sino que sentía se había fallado a si misma al hacerlo, a aquello que creía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr entre sus dedos, no creía poder ver a nadie al rostro por la vergüenza que sentía.

El rey permaneció un momento viendo como la mujer frente a ella se desmoronaba, pero al escuchar su suave llanto la hizo reaccionar, caminando con determinación a la cama en la que estaba postrada.

Las manos del rey tomaron las muñecas de la contraria, y aunque no quería, uso un poco más de fuerza de la normal para quitarle las manos del rostro a Elsa, y sintió un tirón en su corazón al ver como el llanto surcaba sus mejillas, como sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos, y como mordía su labio inferior con fuerza tratando de callar su propio llanto.

Anna se jactaba de poder hacer muchas cosas, y ser buena en ellas, sin embargo al ver a Elsa, se sintió terriblemente inútil, no sabia ni siquiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, ni mucho menos como ayudarle, por un momento estaba bien, y al siguiente estaba llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, y solo atino a abrazarla, solo podía hacer eso.

Y aunque el rey no creía que ello fuera suficiente, para Elsa lo fue, y se sostuvo de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, era como si el solo roce de Anna le diera aquella calma qué tanto necesitaba, y aunque tardo un poco aun en poder tranquilizarse, Anna no la soltó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Me quieres decir que sucedió.

Ambas estaban sentadas al borde de la cama, toallas cubrían sus cuerpos, mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus cuerpos.

Después de que Elsa se tranquilizó, esta aun no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar, y el rey la alzo entre sus brazos para llevarla al baño, buscando que el agua logrará tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera decirle cómo podría ayudarle. Aunque Anna seguia encantada con el cuerpo de Elsa, supo que aquel no era el momento para hacer otra cosa, y se limito a limpiar su propio cuerpo y el de Elsa. Pues aun en su estado, Elsa sintió como el toque del rey era delicado sobre su cuerpo, como si temiera romperla, o causarle algún daño.

Los ojos de Elsa corrieron alrededor de la alcoba buscando no ver aquellos orbes que sabia la veían con atención.

Cuando supo que no tenía escapatoria alguna, por fin se atrevió a ver a los ojos del rey, viendo aquella fiera mirada sobre de ella, pero también notando como había algo mas en ella, y eso que vio, hizo a su corazon acelerar.

\- ¿Prometes no enojarte?

Los ojos del rey examinaron a Elsa, su experiencia de le decía que si le decían que debía guardar la compostura era por qué debía esperar un gran golpe, pero al ver a los ojos de Elsa, dejo salir un pesado suspiro, mientras que asentía.

\- Bueno... yo... solo...

Teniendo poca paciencia, más por el hecho de que en verdad le preocupaba Elsa, el rey tomo entre sus manos las de Elsa, mientras que repetía las mismas palabras. - Respira... inhala... exhala... - La antigua princesa siguió las instrucciones dadas, mientras que sentía como su mente comenzaba a tranquilizarse. - No pienses lo que vas a decir, solo hazlo, no me voy a enojar con nada que puedas decir, solo quiero ayudarte.

Los ojos azules vieron a los del rey, buscando algún signo de mentira en ellos, pero en cambio vio como estos tenían aquella determinación que solo había logrado ver en la mujer frente suyo.

\- Yo me traicione... juré que me guardaría hasta el matrimonio, y me falle a mí misma y a mi familia.

Las manos del rey sostuvieron a las de Elsa, ella no compartía las ideas de Elsa, a ella no la habían educado para creer que debía guardarse para poder consumar el matrimonio, sin embargo conocía lo que era el decepcionarse a sí misma.

\- Mi princesa. - la voz del rey era apenas lo suficientemente clara para que Elsa logrará escucharla, sin embargo la platinada logró sentir el cariño con las que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras. - La vida está llena de tropiezos, de desventuras, no siempre vamos a lograr que las cosas salgan como tenemos planeado. - las manos del rey soltaron las manos de Elsa para tomar sus mejillas, y limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de los hermosos ojos de la antigua princesa. - No comparto tu forma de ver la vida, puede que te hayan dicho que la pureza de tu cuerpo es necesaria para el hombre que tomaría tu mano, pero eso no es así, no quisiera que pensaras que eres solo valiosa si te negaras a sentir placer, tú eres más que eso, más que una mujer a la que debería encargarse de tener los herederos de la corona, veo más en ti de lo que jamás puedas imaginar, veo a una mujer que se emociona por lo desconocido, a alguien que busca leer para transportar sus pensamientos entre los libros entre sus manos, a una niña que le encanta el arte tanto de la naturaleza como del hombre... pero sobretodo veo a Elsa, que es eso y más, y me sentiría honrada de ver cada una de las facetas que tienes por mostrar.

Sin saberlo, las palabras que pronunció en aquella alcoba, se cumplirían, aunque no de la mejor manera.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron ante el rey, sonriendo ante lo dicho por el rey, y sintió como la frente del rey se juntaba con la suya viendo los orbes de la mujer justo enfrente suyo, mostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras y solo pudo sonreír sintiendo como aquellas palabras se unían a su corazón dejando una marca permanente en el.


	19. pureza

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIX. Pureza.

En la sala de reuniones del parlamento, los tres concejales estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, ninguno decía nada, y ello hacia la tensión aún más palpable.

\- Disculpen la tardanza.

Los tres dirigieron su vista al rey, que estaba parado en la puerta.

\- Disculpe haberle llamado en su día libre. - Dijo Sir Nicholas. - Pero es un tema que debe ser tratado en la brevedad posible.

El rey camino hacia su silla, esperando que la reunión no se alargará demasiado, queriendo regresar con Elsa cuánto antes.

\- ¿De que se trata? - dijo Anna notando la ausencia de papeles frente a ella.

\- Mi señora, hay un rumor entre el pueblo. - Dijo Merida con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente. - ¿Es cierto que ayer paseo con la princesa de Corona?

El rostro de Anna demostraba lo desconcertante de la declaración, no porque quisiera ocultar su paseo con Elsa, sino que no creia que este fuera a causar revuelo entre el pueblo.

\- Así fue.

Apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, el rey vio como sus tres concejales se tensaron.

\- ¿Que sucede? - la reacción de los tres ponía en alerta a Anna.

\- Mi señora, el pueblo no cree correcto su relación con la princesa. - Dijo Nicholas, poniendo sus manos frente a el. - Y sinceramente yo tampoco.

Por un momento, Anna permaneció pasmada, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, más por quien se lo decía, Sir Nicholas fue el primero en levantarse apoyándola cuando ella ascendió a la corona después de la muerte de su padre, y era uno de los hombres en quien más confiaba, por lo que antes de poder decir algo, debía escucharlo.

\- Sir Nicholas, podría decirme sus razones. - Dijo con la mayor calma aunque sentía como el aire le faltaba.

\- Annabella. - Comenzó a decir el hombre, pues consideraba a la reina como otra hija, más siendo ella hija del que fue su compañero de armas. - Espero no pienses que es por qué ambas son mujeres.

La mirada del rey permaneció congelada sobre el hombre.

\- Es por que la princesa, es una hija de Corona.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Preguntó un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿A visto como esa gente sigue tratando a sus súbditos?

Y fue cuando la realización golpeó al rey, suspirando.

\- El pueblo, no ve con buenos ojos que en la corona se vea manchada con la impureza de un reino ajeno a Arendelle, más cuando este es, bueno... un reino como Corona.

El rey se recargó en contra del respaldo de su silla, sintiendo un creciente dolor de cabeza. - ¿Alguien más de los presentes piensa eso?

La representante de la familia DunBroch alzó su mano.

\- No se ha dado ninguna información sobre cómo será la relación con Corona, y que la princesa este en su castillo, no como una garantía sino como una invitada, está haciendo que los rumores crezcan. - Dijo Mérida, ocultado lo mejor posible su malestar.

\- La relación con el reino de Corona siempre fue de mutuo interés, no veo el problema ahora.

\- Era una relación de comercio, nuestro pueblo se vio beneficiado con este, pero siempre se ha mantenido una lejanía con el reino en el se sigue tratando a las mujeres como una cosa, igual que con muchos más con los que no tenemos similitud de ideas. - Dijo Sir Nicholas, sabiendo que Sir Tarzan no diría una palabra, pues su esposa era de Inglaterra. - Pero ahora se habla de una posible unión y eso es muy diferente.

El rey permaneció en silencio, pensando en todas sus posibilidades, pero estaba segura no estaba viendo el panorama completo, era como si algo se le estuviera ocultando.

\- Las relaciones con países extranjeros siempre han sido beneficiosas para Arendelle. - Dijo lo obvio Anna. - ¿Que es lo que a causado la alza de esta opinión?

\- La guerra, los rumores corren más cuando están llegando junto a refugiados a Arendelle. - Dijo por primera vez Sir Tarzan. - Se dice que Corona se está jactando de tener a Arendelle de su lado, sumado a que el desprecio a los extranjeros sube cada que se enteran que la delincuencia a aumentado, desde que comenzaron a llegar, ha habido una alza en los robos a los nuestros.

Por fin salió lo que quería escuchar, aunque no estaba segura que le ayudaría.

\- Se tomarán más medidas de seguridad. - El rey sabía que en ese momento no podría simplemente presentar a Elsa como su esposa, pero podría ser con el tiempo. - Se aumentará la guardia en los pueblos, en puertos y en las fronteras, no podemos dejar que piensen que la ley en Arendelle no vale.

Los dos hombres sabían que aquella medida ayudarían a mejorar la opinión de pueblo, siendo una manera de mantener el orden entre los suyos.

Sin embargo la mente de Mérida no dejaba de atormentarla, pues ello era política, y lo que ella quería saber era distinto. - ¿Pero es cierto que planea tomar la mano de la princesa?

El rey vio a los ojos de la rizada, observando el miedo y desesperación en ellos, no sabia en realidad el porque de ello, pero algo dentro suyo se revolvió. - Aún no pienso tomar en matrimonio a nadie.

Aunque ciertamente no era la respuesta que quería, fue lo suficiente para que el corazón de Mérida volviera a latir con normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El azote de la puerta en el despacho del rey fue lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse en todo el castillo, siendo extraño que Anna se comportara de aquella manera, los sirvientes del castillo prefirieron apartarse de aquel cuarto, sin embargo hubo alguien que no lo hizo.

La rubia platinada ingreso al despacho del rey, pues este le había prometido pasar todo el día a su lado en cuanto regresará de su reunión, la vio cerca de una licorera y servirse un gran vaso con un líquido café en uno de los vasos.

\- Elsa ahora no soy la mejor compañía, hazme el favor de retirarte.

Pese a las palabras dichas, Elsa no retrocedió, al contrario se acerco más a ella, notando como los hombros del rey estaban tensos, y su quijada estaba tan apretada que juraría podría reventar una nuez con ella.

\- ¿Que sucedió?

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

La antigua princesa, podía sentir como el rey comenzaba a construir un muro a su alrededor, y ella se rehusaba a que ello sucediera. Haciendo lo único qué pasó por su mente, guió al rey a uno de los sillones de gemelos y la hizo sentarse.

\- ¿Que es lo que planeas? - Pregunto Anna, pero siendo ignorada por Elsa.

Pues la platinada quería ver otra vez a esa mujer que le hacia sentir cálida por dentro, por lo que en silencio puso sus manos sobre de sus hombros, presionando con fuerza sus dedos sobre los músculos tensos, notando como aún con lo sucedido entre ellas, el rey parecía no tan confiada antes su toque, tomando un par de minutos para sentir como los hombros de Anna se relajarán, dando suaves suspiros ante su tacto.

\- ¿Cómo sería tu lugar ideal? - pregunto Elsa, sin dejar de lado su tarea.

\- ¿Que? - dijo entre suspiros Anna, sintiendo como toda la junta desaparecía de su conciencia.

\- Eso, ¿Como seria el lugar donde te gustaría estar?

\- Me gusta mi reino. - Respondió rápidamente.

Elsa suspiró, siendo la tarea más difícil de lo que imagino. - ¿Cómo sería un lugar donde te sentirías tranquila?

\- No lo sé, ¿de que sirve imaginarme un lugar así, si no puedo tenerlo?

\- Solo sígueme la corriente.

Por unos segundos, el silencio reino en la recámara, haciendo pensar a Elsa que era inútil su ejercicio, sin embargo, el rey hablo.

\- Me gusta la naturaleza.

\- ¿En serio? - Aunque no podía verla, sabía que Anna sonreía tal como ella. - ¿De qué tipo?

\- Pasando la montaña norte... - la mente de Anna fue al último viaje que hizo junto a su padre. - Muy al norte en realidad, hay otro reino, bueno no es otro reino como tal, por qué Arendelle los representa.

Elsa hizo mayor fuerza, haciendo que Anna soltará un adorable quejido.

\- Cero política, ¿Cómo es ahí?

\- Mágico.- dijo instintivamente Anna. - mi padre solía decir que era un reino mágico.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es cómo si el bosque tuviera vida propia.

\- Mmm... ¿Cómo es?

\- Hay grandes árboles, y está el nacimiento del río que abastece a Arendelle, la agua es tan cristalina que parece un espejo. - Con cada palabra podía verse a si misma jugando junto a su padre con los renos en las hojas secas de los árboles. - Todo parece en armonía.

Elsa dejo que Anna se perdiera en sus recuerdos, pero de pronto sintió como una de sus manos era tomada, y un suave beso fue dejado en el dorso de esta.

\- Gracias.

Escucho decir, mientras que Anna se levantaba del sillón para verla de frente.

\- Vamos te quiero enseñar algo.

La mano del rey nunca soltó la de Elsa mientras la guiaba por los corredores del castillo hasta salir de este.

La luz del sol cegó momentáneamente a Elsa, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esta, su respiración se quedó atrapada en su pecho.

Un gran jardín estaba frente a ella, solo un par de árboles daban sombra, un par de rosales estaban a los pies de las esculturas de mármol que adornaban el jardin sin que ninguna llamara más la atención que otra.

La mano de Anna la volvió a la realidad, al hacerla acercase a la hermosa escena frente a ella.

Caminaron en un agradable silencio, mientras que una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros.

\- Este jardín fue hecho como regalo de bodas de mi padre hacia mi madre, ella misma plantó cada una de las flores que puedes ver.

Por un momento Elsa dejo que su mente le mostrará a una pequeña peliroja corriendo por el jardín, mientras que ella y Anna la veían sentadas a los pies de uno de los árboles.

\- No suelo venir mucho aquí, pero quería que lo vieras.

Viendo la belleza del jardín, Elsa no se pudo imaginar el porque no lo visitaba.

Y como si Anna hubiera leído su mente, le dijo. - Las flores no suelen ser darse en el reino, más que en invernaderos. - La mano de Anna tocó los pétalos de una rosa blanca. - En cambio, estas nunca dejan de florecer, aún en invierno se pueden ver.

No entendiendo el porque de la explicación, Elsa permaneció en silencio

\- Dicen que la escencia de mi madre es la que las mantiene vivas.

Cómo princesa de Corona, Elsa había oído hablar de la realeza de Arendelle, pero está solo eran el antiguo rey y la princesa, nunca había escuchado de la reina.

Los ojos de Elsa se dirigieron al rostro de Anna, y vio como aunque llorara, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza en ellos.

Y solo se quedaron ahí paradas, una en compañía de la otra.


	20. Preparativos y Pelea

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Está es la ultima actualización del año, Feliz Año Nuevo!

Nos leemos en la próxima Década!

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupó sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XX. Preparativos y pelea.

Mientras más se acercaba la fiesta por el cumpleaños del rey, la tensión subía, cada uno de los ayudantes del castillo corría de un lado a otro, verificando más de dos veces que todo estuviera en orden, no podían permitirse que cualquier cosa saliera mal.

Sin duda alguna, todos estaban estresados, pero había alguien que lo estaba mucho más.

La rubia apenas podía leer un par de páginas de algún libro, cuando casi de inmediato cualquier persona la interrumpía, había ocasiones en los que los pedidos eran de lo más extraños, desde de qué color debían ser las cortinas, hasta como debían vestir los encargados de sala o si estos deberían vestir igual a los sirvientes.

Podía jurar nunca había tomado tantas decisiones, llegando al punto de llegarse a cuestionar si había tomado una buena decisión al pedirle a Anna que dejara encargarse de la fiesta.

_La antigua princesa de Corona, caminaba rumbo al despacho del rey, tenía planeado almorzar juntas, pero apenas estuvo en el pasillo, pudo escuchar la voz de Anna retumbar en el. _

_\- La bóveda debe estar resguardada, las habitaciones del ese pasillo no pueden ser ocupadas, hay suficientes fincas para dar abasto a los invitados, mi traje debe ser negro... _

_Los pasos de Elsa la llevaron a ver cómo dentro del despacho habían más de veinte sirvientes, podía escuchar sus susurros, al querer la atención del monarca cuanto antes._

_Fue más de una hora para que el rey pudiera desocuparse para atenderla. _

_En sus ojos se veía el cansancio, y podía jurar que estaba haciendo lo posible para no estallar. _

_\- ¿Que deseas Elsa? - el rey trato de hacer sonar su voz lo más suave posible, pero el estrés le hizo la tarea difícil. _

_\- ¿Haz comido? - Pregunto haciendo como si no hubiera visto una bandeja a medio comer sobre el escritorio._

_\- Estoy atrasada con el papeleo sobre los impuestos, y la compra de lo necesario para esta estúpida fiesta. _

_El labio de la platinada sufrió entre sus dientes. Pues una idea emergió dentro suyo, pues sabía era un anhelo que estuvo durmiendo en su interior por años, y no sabía si pudiera soportar una negativa._

_\- ¿Gerda no te está ayudando? - hizo sonar su voz como si fuera simple curiosidad, aunque estaba preparando el terreno para su verdadera pregunta. _

_\- Ella y Kai están haciendo lo mejor posible por mantener las cosas bajo control, pero hay cosas en las que ellos no pueden decidir. - Dijo el rey mientras tomaba un documento y comenzaba a leerlo, estudiando cada palabra las consecuencias y el porque de el, para después tomar la pluma que le perteneció a su padre y firmar con su nombre, y finalmente ponerlo en la pila donde descansaban los que estaban terminados. _

_\- ¿Y por eso vienen a ti? _

_El rey asintió distraídamente. _

_\- Y por ejemplo, ¿quien más podría tomar esas decisiones?_

_La mirada de la pelicobre se alzó ligeramente, observando con atención a la rubia, solo para después volver a bajarla y leer el documento entre sus manos. - Alguien de la familia real, es tradición que sea la misma la que organiza este tipo de cosas. _

_El pequeño anhelo de la princesa fue tomando forma, pues aunque aun no habia una argolla en su dedo, ni mucho menos estaban casadas, fue la misma Anna la que le había dado el nombre de Elsa de Arendelle, su mujer. Y eso le dio el valor de hacer la pregunta._

_\- ¿Puedo encargarme de los preparativos de la fiesta?_

_Los pocos segundos que tardó en contestar, fueron una verdadera tortura, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado en su pecho. _

_\- Claro._

_\- Estoy segura que puedo hacerlo, e leído los estándares de la realeza de Arendelle e incluso los protocolos, además te puedo preguntar cualquier cosa en la que tenga dudas. - soltó de golpe Elsa sin haber escuchado la respuesta del rey, dandole razones para aceptar. _

_\- Confió en ti, pero claro que puedes venir si lo crees necesario._

_\- Se que estoy preparada para esto, solo necesito una oportunidad. _

_\- No lo dudo, pero no te exijas demasiado. _

_\- Se que es una gran responsabili... espera - En su mente Elsa reprodujo la conversación. - ¿Puedo hacerlo? _

_\- Si, pero como dije no te exijas demasiado. _

_\- Juro no te arrepentirás. _

_El rey sonrío por la ternura que Elsa le causaba, aún sabiendo que su decisión podría significar que los rumores que corrían en su reino se intensificarán. _

_La rubia corrió fuera del despacho para comenzar con su labor, dejando sola a Anna. _

_El rey por unos cuantos minutos se permitió relajarse, recargándose en contra del respaldo de su sillón. Con su mano derecha abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, un par de papeles se asomaron, pero ello no era lo que buscaba, alzando un trasfondo, dónde descansaban los objetos más preciados del rey, entre sus manos tomo una antigua reliquia familiar, una alianza de oro con apenas un par de diamantes sobre de el, aquella pequeña argolla era aún más valiosa que todo el oro de sus arcas, aquel anillo había visto a su reino nacer, estuvo en la mano de las reinas en los tiempos de abundancia, y también en los de guerra y hambruna, le perteneció a su madre y fue con la que su padre unió su vida con la de ella, por unos segundos admiro el anillo en su mano, antes de volver a guardarlo en su lugar._

Apenas se había sentado a probar los platillos que serían servidos durante la celebración, según tenía entendido era lo ultimo que se veía, y Elsa no podía estar más agradecida de ello, ahora solo era cuestión de ver que todo saliera según lo previsto y estar preparados para cuando comiencen a llegar los invitados.

Los platos fueron puestos sobre la mesa frente a ella, debía escoger de entre cuarenta opciones de cada tiempo, veinticinco platillos, para los cinco días que duraría la celebración, para que cada día se sirvieran tres diferentes comidas y hubiera dos de opción si ello no era del agrado de los invitados. Y aunque pensó sería sencillo, entre la décima sopa y la cuarta pasta comenzaba a cuestionarse ello. Pues cada que comía algo de su agrado y decidía que estaría en el menú, una nueva llegaba y le hacia cuestionarse si era correcto, todo fue a peor cuando los platos fuertes llegaron, pues la sopa podía contrastar incorrectamente con este y todo se saldría de control, el infierno se abrirá y los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis partirían el cielo para desatar su furia sobre la tierra, bueno podría ser que estaba exagerando, pero si sería incómodo que sucediera.

Y fue cuando una idea iluminó su ser, sería la perfecta oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Anna, podrían tomarlo como un juego, o inclusive como un ensayo para algo más grande en el futuro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el pensamiento de una boda protagonizada por ella y la pelicobre que robaba su aliento.

Se disculpó con los chefs prometiendo volver con el rey a su lado.

Algunos sirvientes la interceptaron para pedirle su opinión sobre algunas pequeñeces, e inclusive su autorización para usar algunas de las alcobas como bodegas improvisadas, su pecho se inflaba con orgullo pues ahora no veía como los demás tomaban las decisiones por ella, era ella la que estaba a cargo.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando vio el despacho del rey. Sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a uno de los guardias personales de Anna junto a uno de los perros de la misma guarida, escoltando a un hombre que vestía un uniforme terriblemente familiar, y el recuerdo del porque estaba ahí se hizo presente en su mente, todo lo que había acontecido desde su llegada le había nublado la mente, pues el recuerdo de su reino caer ante Anna y como ella aprovechó eso para tenerla a su merced le hizo sentir como su corazón se estrujo en dolor, y miles de pensamientos emergieron en su cabeza como si ellos fueran un desastre natural, tan contradictorios entre ellos que no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, camino hacia el despacho y abrió las puertas con fuerza.

Las miradas de las tres personas que se encontraban dentro cayeron sobre de ella, podía ver el desconcierto de ellas, sin embargo la mirada que recibió del rey, era hasta cierto punto apacible como si hubiera previsto su visita.

\- Alteza, es un gusto verla de nueva cuenta. - El mensajero de Corona se inclinó, dejando ver su felicidad por su presencia, pues con ella ahí, podría hacer el rey de Arendelle aceptara la propuesta.

La rubia miro como el hombre se enderezaba, antes de ver al rey que seguía sentada en su silla.

Por un par de minutos el silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que el rey hablo con aquel tono que hacia a más de uno estremecer. - Dime que te trae a mi reino.

\- Su majestad, se me encomendó traerle una carta de parte de mi rey, solicitando su ayuda para apaciguar la revolución que pone en peligro a la realeza de Corona. - Dijo el hombre mientras extendía dicha carta al rey, pero en cambio su guardia tomo el sobre y se lo dio a oler al perro que le acompañaba.

El rey sabía que había dicho su motivo para presionarla a aceptar por la presencia de Elsa, y desafortunadamente, acertó en ese movimiento.

El perro ladró en aprobación, haciendo que el guardia le diera el sobre a su rey.

La pelicobre leyó rápidamente la carta, visualizando los puntos más importantes, pedían armas para el ejército, con la promesa de un pago futuro, con un ligero interés de por medio, y antes de aceptar verificó que la carta hubiera sido enviada por el mismo rey.

\- Dile a tu rey, que aceptó en los términos establecidos, el pago deberá efectuarse una vez la revolución sea aplastada.

El hombre no ocultó su sonrisa, y estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando la voz de Elsa lo detuvo.

\- ¿La realeza de Corona está invitada a la celebración del cumpleaños del rey Annabella? - Y aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida al mensajero, los ojos de la rubia no se despegaron de Anna.

\- No mi señora, no se ha recibido ninguna invitación.

\- En ese caso están invitados.

El guardia inflo su pecho sintiendo la ira correr por su cuerpo, por el atrevimiento de Elsa, sin embargo aquel sentimiento desapareció al ver a su rey sonreír cuando la platinada no la veía, conocía aquella sonrisa, era la misma que tuvo cuando la resistencia a su ascenso cayó a sus pies, la misma que tuvo cuando invadió a Corona, era aquella sonrisa de que había algo que los demás ignoraban como si todo fuera un juego para el rey.

Dejando a ambas mujeres solas, el guardia escoltó al mensajero para preparar el pedido del rey de Corona.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, los ojos de Elsa destellaban, como si ellos mostrarán un poco de todo lo que sentía, mientras que Anna se levanto de su silla y camino hasta estar de frente a Elsa, recargándose sobre su escritorio, y dejo que su mirada corriera por el rostro de la mujer frente suyo, impresionada como inclusive claramente enojada seguía siendo increíblemente hermosa.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucede?

Fue al escuchar su voz serena que Elsa estalló, dirigiéndose con grandes zancadas hasta que podía sentir la respiración del rey sobre sus labios.

\- ¿¡También me consideras una moneda de cambio?! - grito Elsa dejando qué pequeñas gotas de su saliva cayeran en el rostro del rey.

Por un momento, Anna verdaderamente se sorprendió del grito, sin embargo lo que hizo mella en su corazón fue el que dudará de ella, pensando que la consideraba una cosa, pero supo guardar su dolor en un semblante estoico.

\- No, si ese fuera el caso, no te tendría a mi lado como una igual, estarías a mi disposición como eso, como una cosa.

Pese a las frías palabras, el corazón de Elsa logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero ellas no eran suficientes para ella. - ¡Me trajiste como una garantía para que tus tierras no sufrieran! - Acusó Elsa.

\- Mi ejercitó está para ello, si algo llega a sucederles puedo mandar a mi gente a que defiendan los intereses de mi reino, te concedo el hecho de que use esas palabras para convencer a tu padre, pero apenas estuviste aquí fuiste libre de tomar tu camino... pero déjame hacerte una pregunta ante tus acusaciones. - Las manos del rey tomaron las de Elsa, con la suficiente fuerza para que no le fueran arrebatadas. - ¿Que es lo que verdaderamente te aqueja?

Y pese a que no contesto con palabras, aquellos ojos le dieron la respuesta, pues bajo la ira, podía ver el miedo que sentía.

\- Temes que sea mentira todo lo que te he dicho. - Por primera vez, Anna le dejo ver lo lastimada que se sentía en ese momento y fue verdaderamente consciente del poder que ejercía Elsa sobre de ella. - No te he mentido sobre los sentimientos que te profeso, pero en cambio tú dudas de ellos...

El ver el dolor en las facciones de la mujer frente a ella fue un placer culposo, pues pese a que a ella misma le dolía verla así, no podía evitar sentirse amada por ella.

Y tomo las mejillas del rey, plantando un beso sobre aquellos labios, queriendo poderle hacer sentir que su amor por ella.


	21. Comienzó de la celebración

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Haciendo spam de mis propias historias, les pido vean los dos crossover que tengo, "Lucha Por Anna" y "De Princesas Y Brujas".

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXI. Comienzo de la celebración.

Con el pretexto de fortalecer la seguridad del reino, Anna paso días encerrada en su despacho. Y durante estos, Elsa pensó sinceramente que la reina de Arendelle había perecido, pues solo sabía de ella por medio de Gerda, e incluso ella parecía esconder algo, y con la excusa de ser en extremo confidencial lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación, la mantenían al margen de la situación.

Aunque el Rey tenía todo preparado para la llegada de los representantes de los reinos invitados desde que supo no podía negarse a la celebración de su cumpleaños, siendo la verdadera razón de su auto encierro algo mucho más turbio.

Pues después de la arbitraria decisión de Elsa, de invitar a Corona, siendo que SU pueblo veía con malos ojos a aquel reino, no le quedó más opción que intervenir ella misma ante el parlamento, y dar justificaciones a su creciente condescendía.

Decir que estaban furiosos, sería un eufemismo.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Sir Klaus tan enojado, mucho menos ser ella la causante de su cólera.

\- Mi señora. - Tan increíble como pareciera, Sir Tarzan era el más tranquilo de los tres, pero incluso el se notaba un poco incómodo ante la noticia que acaba de oír. - Soy consciente que el comercio con Corona, y la deuda de la que se han hecho acreedores es benéfica para Arendelle... pero invitarlos eso fue...

\- ¡Estupido! - Gruñó Klaus. - ¡No hay otra manera de decirlo!

El gran hombre se paseaba por el despacho, viendo con total desaprobación al rey que incluso en ese momento parecía inmutable.

\- Sir Klaus, por favor... - Kai trato de calmar un poco al hombre, el estaba ahí como apoyo a su rey, junto al capitán de la escolta Olaf, que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento, pues para el albino era un total insulto la manera en que se estaba tratando a su rey.

\- ¡Ni tú puedes decir algo en favor de esto! - Merida señaló al jefe de servicio del castillo, mostrando su enojo, aunque este solo era para disfrazar el dolor que sentía.

\- No, pero yo sí. - La voz de Anna hizo que los tres la vieran con sorpresa, pues desde que había dicho de la invitación, no pronunció palabra alguna, solo dejando que los tres concejales dijeran lo que quisieran. - Se que el reino de Corona actualmente es un tema controversial entre el reino.

Las manos de Anna hicieron una indicación para que los tres tomarán asiento, y lo hicieron aunque a regañadientes.

\- Mi jefe de espías me han hecho llegar noticias un tanto... - el rey hizo una mueca como si no supiera la palabra que buscaba. - Interesantes.

Aunque fue una coincidencia saber aquello al mismo tiempo que la llegada del mensajero de Corona, ello le dio clara ventaja sobre el tablero que era la vida política.

\- Puedes repetirlo para nuestros invitados. - Habló el rey a un punto en la habitación.

Entre las sombras salió una mujer, de tez tan blanca que pareciera nunca haber sido tocada por los rayos del sol, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos por las presencia de ella, fueron el mismo rey y Olaf que la consideraba su madre, y sabía de su capacidad de pasar desapercibida aunque era bastante alta aún para los estándares de Arendelle.

\- Con gusto mi rey. - la mujer dio un par de pasos más para quedar a un lado del escritorio. - Como sabrán la situación en Corona es complicada, y contrario a lo que creíamos hay más bandos de los que creemos en juego.

La sorpresa era clara en los tres concejales, pues según sus propios informes, solo había dos, la revolución y la realeza.

\- En total son cuatro, de parte de la realeza está el rey Frederick y tam sorprendente como pueda parecer el príncipe Kristoff, que se canso de esperar la muerte de su padre esperando subir al trono cuanto antes. - Y aunque lo habían tenido previsto, ninguno de sus hombres que tenían les habían informado sobre algún cambio de parte del príncipe. - Y de la revolución también son dos, uno que apoya a "la princesa perdida" - dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. - Y otro que busca que el reino deje de serlo y pase a ser una nación democrática.

La mujer dejo que la noticia fuera asimilada, guardando silencio.

\- ¿Quien es esta "princesa perdida"? - preguntó Mérida, pues nunca había oído hablar de algo parecido.

\- Cuando aún el rey Agnar vivía, mucho antes de que el rey Annabella naciera, la primogénita del rey Frederick fue secuestrada, la noticia oficial, fue que había muerto, solo para que el reino de Corona no fuera tomado como débil, pero en realidad nunca se encontró. - Explicó Klaus, pues el fue uno de los ayudo en la búsqueda de la princesa.

\- Y ahora regreso. - trato de armar sus ideas Tarzan, aunque sabía que el rey no mostraría toda su mano de golpe.

\- No exactamente, no he podido recabar información sobre de ella, pero tiene seguidores que la quieren al mando del reino y harán lo necesario para hacerlo realidad. - Dijo la mujer, mostrando un pedazo de pergamino con la silueta de una mujer con el cabello extremadamente largo. - Está es su propaganda, como sabrán la gran mayoría de Corona no sabe leer ni escribir. - En la sala se escucho un "bárbaros", pero nadie decidió hacer notar lo obvio, conforme al pensamiento sobre el reino. - Está imagen es usada para llamar a la gente y unirse a la causa.

\- ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con la invitación del reino de Corona? - Preguntó un poco más calmado Klaus.

Tanto el rey como la mujer compartieron una rápida mirada.

\- He decidido apoyar al príncipe Kristoff y no a Frederick. - Anna se levanto de su silla caminando con calma hasta estar frente a los concejales. - Ayer recibimos la aceptación a la celebración, y con ello una carta del príncipe, el será el representante de su reino, pero se preocupa por el bienestar de su padre.

Un aire frío hizo a los presentes temblar.

Pues sabían que el príncipe no necesitaba hacer mención alguna sobre la seguridad de su padre.

\- Uno de mis hombres en Corona, ha decidido escoltar al príncipe a las tierras de mi rey. - dijo la mujer mientras que de su chaqueta tomaba un pedazo de papel enrollado. - Y hoy he recibido esta carta, razón por la que solicitamos su presencia, el príncipe ha puesto en marcha un plan para la muerte de su padre, pero sabrá que las bajas en la milicia harán débil a Corona, por lo que solicita que a su regreso se le sea acompañado por un ejército, claro que será con el pretexto de cuidar los intereses de Arendelle en nuestras tierras que colindan con su reino.

\- ¿Y nosotros que ganamos? - Preguntó Merida, ella no era una persona avariciosa, pero en ese momento sabía que la recompensa por ayudar en el golpe de estado sería mucho mayor a cualquier deuda que el antiguo rey pudiera sujetarse.

\- No mucho en realidad. - La sonrisa del rey les daba a entender que era todo lo contrario. - La mitad del reino sobrante, y la sumisión del nuevo rey ante mi.

El jadeo fue grupal, no podían pensar que tan critica era la situación como para que el ahora rey decidiera tomar aquellas medidas, pero sabían que la mentalidad de la mayoría de las personas en la desesperación de perder todo, se sujetan a tratar de salvar lo más posible.

\- Claro que la palabra del rey Kristoff no vale ni siquiera el papel en que lo firmo. - Dijo nuevamente el rey. - En caso de que trate de traicionarnos...- su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que parecía partir su rostro. - Tendremos un ejército listo en su reino.

Sir Klaus se levanto de su silla, y se inclino ante su rey.

\- Disculpe usted mi arrebato, debí confiar mas en mi rey.

Ambos concejales que vieron la escena no tardaron en imitar la acción del hombre.

Aunque Merida sentía su ser vibrar de emoción ente la energía de las palabras de Anna, como incluso con sus palabras, y dejando las ideas en planes, emergía aquel poder que ejercía "SU" rey.

\- Los dioses protejan y salven Arendelle. - La voz del rey les hizo erguirse.

\- ¡Los dioses protejan y salven Arendelle!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los barcos con diferentes banderas se acercaban al reino, los mismos ciudadanos esperaban la celebración por el aniversario del nacimiento de su rey.

Los niños veían con emoción a la armada real pasear entre las calles montados en sus grandes caballos, incluso dejándoles subir de vez en cuando.

Niños y niñas jugaban con pequeñas espadas sin filo simulando a aquellos hombres y mujeres que servían a su reino.

Los comerciantes preparaban sus mercancías, sabiendo que sus bodegas quedarían desiertas apenas las vieran.

Incluso los pueblos más alejados de la capital habían detenido sus actividades con tal de celebrar, siendo que todos podían darse aquel lujo, pues desde que el rey había tomado al reino ningún ciudadano tendría que pasar ninguna carencia. Solo aquellos que seguían laborando era porque querían aprovechar al máximo el comercio.

A los niños de los diferentes orfanatos se les dio un documento en el que podrían comprar lo que quisieran y el reino respondería por ellos, con tal de no hacerlos sentir menos. Después de todo al rey, se le llamaba la madre de todos lo niños de Arendelle.

Dos sirvientas de alcoba le ayudaron a ponerse su vertido.

Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, Elsa estaba bastante impresionada por los vestidos que le habían sido confeccionados, el de aquel primer día era como si en la tela estuviera hecha de una capa de hielo, brillando con cada uno de sus movimientos. Su cabello fue peinado en un bello moño, y con un poco de maquillaje le hizo resaltar su belleza natural.

\- Al rey seguro le encantará verla. - Dijo Gerda entrando a la alcoba.

Las mejillas de Elsa se encendieron con un nada saludable rubor.

La mujer sonrío enternecida. - La está esperando.

La emoción hacia que su corazón latiera desesperado en su pecho, y al verla parada al final del pasillo supo el porque.

El rey de Arendelle iba vertido con un traje militar de color azul marino, una banda de terciopelo bajaba por su hombro derecho cubriendo hasta su codo y su hombro izquierdo era adornado por una charretera dorada, su pecho izquierdo estaba repleto por medallas de oro y plata, de su cintura colgaba una espada de oro en un cinturón blanco acentuando su fina cintura. Con un pantalón blanco que abrazaban aquellas majestuosas piernas como si de una segunda piel se tratase, y por ultimo zapatos negro que parecían brillar con luz propia.

No supo cuánto tiempo ambas admiraron a la otra, pero fue el suficiente para que Kái las buscará.

El brazo del rey fue ofrecido para que Elsa lo tomará, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿Vamos?

Las manos de Elsa rodearon el brazo ofrecido, regalándole una sonrisa al rey. - Será un placer.


	22. Por verla a ella

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Haciendo Spam de mis propias historias, agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a otros trabajos míos.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXII. Por verla a ella.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, mientras que los invitados desembarcaban en los muelles de Arendelle.

No todos los socios comerciales habían sido invitados, pues al igual que con Corona, algunos de ellos no eran bienvenidos en Arendelle, y sin embargo más de uno habían arribado con la esperanza que el rey no los regresara a sus respectivos reinos o países.

La gran mayoría estaba ahí con otras intenciones diferentes a las de festejar. Pues los ojos analíticos habían observado con entera atención cada movimiento del reino anfitrión, y el rey era consciente de ello.

Y aunque era la perfecta oportunidad para mostrar el poderío del que se jactaba, la mayoría de reinos temía que Arendelle estuviera creciendo mas de lo debido, por lo que se acordó que la cara que mostrarían por lo menos en un comienzo, sería la de un reino amigo, sin dejar que está se saliera de las manos y hacer pensar que eran débiles.

Una tarea tortuosa, pero no imposible.

Sentir la mano de Anna sobre la suya mientras caminaban a la entrada del castillo, era el mayor contacto que habían tenido en semanas. Y aunque sabía que no iba a suceder, Elsa esperaba que el rey le diera alguna explicación por su encierro, o por lo menos que le dijera directamente, lo que Kai y Gerda le repitieron hasta el cansancio.

Las puertas del castillo permanecían cerradas, mientras que la guardia real esperaba la orden del rey.

Los caballos estaban perfectamente formados como si no estuvieran vivos figurando las más majestuosas estatuas, mientras que los hombres mantenían su posición, y aunque se podía pensar que solo era un protocolo para realzar a la corona, pues cada uno de ellos portaba sus armaduras con tal elegancia que hacia ver el cuadro entero como una obra de arte, sin embargo, cada guardia tenía una sola orden, proteger a su rey.

La mano de Anna soltó por un breve instante a la Elsa, alzándola al aire.

Pese al tumulto de gente que permanecía fuera del castillo, fue como si en un instante todo el mundo se silenciara, aguardando impacientes las palabras del rey.

\- Que se abran las puertas.

Las puertas que durante siglos habían estado custodiando al castillo fueron abiertas, los gritos de celebración estallaron.

Aun en la distancia, Elsa fue capaz de ver como la gran caravana comenzaba a avanzar, y no sólo ella sino que el pueblo entero veía impresionados las carretas rebosantes de regalos para el rey, como los caballos hacían lo posible por mantenerse firmes mientras que llevaban a cuestas los carruajes.

El protocolo era simple, los invitados directos del rey deberían ingresar al castillo para el baile de apertura. Mientras que aquellos que no tenían la carta de invitación celebrarían junto con el pueblo.

Cada rey, duque, príncipe, y socio habían preparado su entrada desde que se les hizo llegar la invitación, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de impresionar por lo menos un poco al rey de Arendelle.

La hija del Zar del Imperio Ruso fue la primera en hacer su entrada.

Aquellos fieros y grandes hombres, todos y cada uno uniformados con elegantes trajes rojos, contrastando con sus pálidas pieles, hicieron sonar con impresionante sincronización sus pasos, con furor se alinearon frente a la propia guardia de Arendelle, como si los retaran.

De pronto en medio de ellos camino con orgullo una mujer, de cabellos castaños, su vestido color crema estaba cubierto de piedras preciosas resplandeciendo con cada uno de sus pasos. Sus ojos grises conectaron con el rey, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando estuvo frente a ella. Siempre siendo seguida por un guardia que cargaba consigo un baúl de madera sólida.

\- Rey Annabella. - Dijo tomado su vestido y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - Permítame felicitarla, y espero acepte un regalo de parte de la madre Rusia.

El guardia dio un paso frente y dejo el baúl en el suelo, Anastasia le hizo una indicación y este abrió la tapa del baúl.

Los rayos del sol, hicieron resplandecer aquel resguardado tesoro como si de pronto una estrella hubiera sido bajada y le fuera regalada al rey.

Una fina y magnifica obra de arte estaba frente a ella, era una pequeña representación del castillo de Arendelle, las ventanas, puertas y otros detalles eran piedras preciosas que hacían que cada uno de ellos solo demostrará el hermoso trabajo del artesano que lo había hecho, incluso el mar era representado por decenas de zafiros.

Los ojos del rey brillaron con sorpresa, no por el costoso regalo, sino por la belleza de este. Y dejo ver su felicidad con una gran sonrisa.

La princesa Anastasia imito la sonrisa del rey, por el hecho que aunque el regalo ofrecido había sido de gran costo aun para la realeza, no se podía comparar al hecho de tener de su lado el favor de Arendelle, y al igual que el Imperio Ruso, ninguno de aquellos que fueron invitados había escatimado gastos con tal de darle al rey una sorpresa, aun sabiendo que pudiera tener cualquier cosa que desee.

Los guardias rusos avanzaron para quedar detrás de su princesa, esperando al siguiente invitado.

Pieles de animales tan exóticos como hermosos fueron solo algo de lo que el rey recibió, reliquias de reinos antiguos, esculturas y pinturas de los más reconocidos artistas del mundo le fueron ofrecidas.

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos tesoros que presenció a un lado del rey, a Elsa le fue indiferente al ver a su hermano, había pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, que por un instante le pareció que fuera hacia años que lo tuvo enfrente.

\- Rey Annabella. - A diferencia de la ultima vez que lo había visto, el príncipe Kristoff hizo una gran reverencia, aun más de lo que debía hacerlo. - Agradezco la invitación, y espero pueda permitirme agradecerle con esto.

El guardia que acompañaba al rubio parecía renuente a acatar la orden dada, sin embargo al ver a los ojos miel del aun príncipe, abrió la pequeña caja de madera que cargaba en sus manos.

La antigua princesa de Corona jadeo de sorpresa al ver aquella pieza que era ofrecida al rey, y aunque para la mayoría podría parecer una simple argolla de oro, en su reino natal aquel objeto era considerado sagrado, pues se decía que el primer monarca del reino, había sido elegido por Dios y que el mismo le había dado el anillo de oro que estaba frente suyo.

Sin embargo para Anna, aquel era un simple anillo, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer de cabellos platinados, supo que ello podría ser más que oro, por lo que sonrío y agradeció por el regalo.

Los invitados fueron escoltados a un salón para que pudieran descansar mientras que sus pertenencias eran alojadas en las recámaras que ocuparían.

Mayordomos y mucamas estaban vestidos para la ocasión, sin dejar ningún detalle al azar, sus trajes y vestidos parecían incluso ser de alta costura.

Al llegar al salón, la mesa principal estaba servida para el banquete antes del baile.

Los invitados fueron sentados en la gran mesa, mientras que veían como los platos y copas que serían utilizados eran de los más finos materiales.

El rey fue el último en sentarse, mientras que inspeccionaba a los presentes.

Y con una sola indicación, la comida fue servida.

Todos deleitaban con asombro, la perfecta combinación entre los vinos y la comida, pues con cada bocado era como si el edén les fuera ofrecido.

Los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de orgullo al ver que su trabajo era apreciado por tan distinguidas personas.

La platica durante la comida, fue mayormente entre los mismos acompañantes de cada uno de los invitados.

Sin embargo Elsa disfruto de la compañía de su hermano, aunque su mirada más de una vez se desvió hacia el rey que platicaba con sus concejales sentados a su lado.

\- Todo va según lo planeado. - Dijo Sir Klaus, vistiendo su traje militar, haciendo que cada persona que lo viera quedara impresionada.

\- Solo es el comienzo. - Refutó Tarzan con cierto cansancio, pues al igual que el rey no disfrutaba las fiestas. - No cantemos victoria todavía.

\- ¿Ya sabe con quién iniciará el baile? - preguntó fingiendo solo pura curiosidad, Merida.

El rey tomo su copa de vino, y dio un ligero sorbo, pues al igual que Elsa, más de una vez había desviado su mirada hacia ella. Y cada que lo hacía, veía cómo está platicaba animadamente con Kristoff, haciendo que su estómago tuviera un movimiento extraño, como si su cuerpo le advirtiera de algo.

\- Tu eres mi pareja de baile, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Y pese a su tono duro, una gran sonrisa en los labios de la rizada.

Todos los invitados fueron guiados al salon secundario, dónde los platos fuertes habían sido remplazados con mesas con bocadillos y copas rebosantes de vino. Y una orquesta se preparaba para tocar toda la noche de ser necesario.

Todos sabían que el primer baile debía ser de la anfitriona, por lo que dejaron la pista despejada para ello.

Sir Klaus se aclaró la garganta llamado la atención de los presentes.

\- Con gran orgullo, me permitió presentar al monarca de Arendelle, el Rey Annabella.

Con pasos lentos, mostrando con cada uno de ellos un orgullo aplastante se acerco al podio.

\- Les agradezco su presencia, y disfruten el baile.

Los aplausos guiaron al rey, que se acerco a Mérida.

Haciendo una ligera inclinación, le pidió un baile a la heredera de una de las más antiguas casa de Arendelle.

Con las manos en alto, se acercaron al centro del salón, la orquesta se preparó para tocar.

La mano del rey se poso sobre la cintura de su pareja, mientras que ella poso la suya sobre el hombro de Anna, sus miradas en ningún momento evitaron a la otra.

Un vals lento guió los pasos, mientras que los espectadores veían con admiración, pues cada movimiento era seguido por su pareja como si ambas mujeres hubieran nacido para la otra, sus cuerpos eran guiados por el ritmo de los instrumentos, ninguna resplandecía más que la contraría, siendo ambas un todo.

Un agudo dolor emergió de Elsa, pues no podía negar que el baile que veía era hermoso, sus ojos seguían cada uno de los pasos del rey, como su gallarda figura hacia que cada uno de ellos se viera tan elegante y fino como si fuera sacado de sus más anheladas fantasías.

Y por un momento se imagino a ella en vez de aquella mujer que disfrutaba del baile. Incluso podía sentir como su cuerpo sería pegado al del rey, como sus manos la tomarían y guiarían.

Y no era la única que veía maravillada el baile, pues todos los presentes, estaban ahí por verla a ella.


	23. Todo por un baile

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Ya es costumbre, pero les agradecería mucho que pudieran darle una oportunidad a las demás historias que estoy escribiendo.

Y también, les quiero informal que está posiblemente sea la ultima actualización regular que haya en un tiempo, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo pese a que los capítulos serán más lentos a partir de ahora.

En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXIII. Todo por un baile.

Con la mirada, la antigua princesa de Corona seguía cada movimiento del rey, que cuando la música dio por concluida siendo sustituida por los aplausos de los invitados que vieron maravillados el baile protagonizado por el monarca de Arendelle, dio una ligera reverencia a su pareja de baile y le ofreció su brazo para caminar a su lado.

Un malestar nació en el estomago de la rubia por tan familiar escena, pues no hacia mas de dos horas que ella misma la había protagonizado.

El como ambas mujeres de cabello cobre, no daban un paso sin ser detenidas para que algún invitado pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con el rey, le revolvía el estómago.

-... las cosas en casa, ¿Elsa, me estás escuchando?

Al oír su nombre la mirada de la platinada busco al dueño de la voz, viendo a su hermano parado justo a un lado suyo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Disculpa, me distraje. - sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre ella sonrío con pena por haberlo ignorado. - ¿Que me decías?

El aun príncipe de Corona vio a su alrededor con disimulo, buscando algunos cuantos oídos curiosos.

\- ¿Como a sido tu instancia en Arendelle?

La platinada podía sentir la preocupación de su hermano con tan simple pregunta, y aunque no le era del todo agradable que su misma sangre pensara mal de la mujer a la que le debía tanto, si lo era el hecho de saber que aun en la distancia su hermano la seguía teniendo presente.

Sin embargo, aquella no era la intención del hombre, pues para el plan que tenía pensado necesitaba a su hermana de su lado, pues aquel hombre que le ayudaba desde dentro de Arendelle, le había informado de la estrecha relación entre ambas mujeres y pese a lo repulsivo que consideraba la relación, estaba seguro que esta jugaria a su favor. Pues le era imposible olvidar la humillación que tuvo a manos de aquella mujer que le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Es muy diferente a Corona, pero estoy feliz.

Al no tener la respuesta que deseaba, decidió cambiar de técnica para comenzar a preparar el terreno para su siguiente jugada.

\- El rey Annabella sin duda alguna es una mujer muy hermosa.

Las mejillas de Elsa se pintaron de carmín al recodar aquella noche en la que vio de primera mano la belleza del rey.

\- Por supuesto. - Un ligero suspiro escapó de los labios de la platinada, y pese a que sus ojos demostraban el cariño que sentía por aquella mujer de cabellos cobres, Kristoff hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no perder su temple ante ella. - También es una mujer maravillosa por dentro.

\- ¿Quien es la mujer que bailo con ella?

\- No lo sé, supongo que alguien de la confianza de Anna.

Haciendo como si no hubiera oído el sobrenombre usado, Kristoff sonrió al escuchar cierto dolor en la voz de Elsa.

\- Podría ser su prometida.

La respiración de Elsa quedó atrapada en su pecho, sintiendo como todo comenzaba a nublarse, su mirada se dirigió hacia su hermano, exigiendo una explicación a sus palabras.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - decidió preguntar cuándo vio que no tenía la intención de decir nada.

\- Ya sabes, no hay rey sin reina. - Kristoff tomó una copa de vino que de una bandeja que un sirviente ofrecía a los invitados. - No es de extrañar que el rey comience a presentar a su futura esposa a sus socios.

La mirada de Elsa se hizo analítica, al ver como la rizada no se quedaba al margen de las conversaciones, y aquel hombre con el que hablaban en ese momento parecía complacido con la platica que tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Es un maravilloso baile. - Dijo un hombre de baja estatura con un poco de sobrepeso. - Debo decir que Arendelle a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

\- Agradezco el cumplido sultán. - dijo Anna con una sonrisa, decidiendo tomar la indirecta del hombre. - Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos honro con su presencia, aunque he decir que se extraña la presencia de la princesa Jazmín.

Mérida apretó un poco el brazo de Anna por los celos causados por la declaración del rey.

\- Mi hija se esta preparando para asumir el cargo de sultán. - dijo el hombre con orgullo. - Y ya que estamos en ello, quisiera poder invitarla para su próxima boda y coronación.

\- Espero pueda felicitarla en mi nombre y en el nombre de Arendelle. - dijo el rey separándose un poco de Merida para tomar un par de copas y brindar con el hombre. - Y estaré honrada en asistir.

Con el choque de copas, brindaron por la suerte de ambos reinos.

Caminando por la pista de baile, Merida se percató de que cada tanto, el rey miraba en cierta dirección.

\- Mi rey. - dijo llamando su atención. - ¿Podría tomar un poco de su tiempo?

Con cierta duda, asintió y con cautela caminaron para salir del salón a una sala aparte, y un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada para evitar interrupciones.

\- ¿Que sucede? - dijo tomando la oportunidad para descansar un poco, sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

La rizada suspiro con un poco de pesar, sabiendo que no tendría el valor de decir lo que verdaderamente le aquejaba.

Simplemente se sento frente al rey, disfrutando aquella poca intimidad que compartían.

Dejando que el silencio las envolviera en un cómodo silencio.

\- El príncipe Kristoff, actúa extraño, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Mérida se dirigieron a los del rey.

\- No lo conozco lo suficiente como para decirlo con seguridad. - comenzó por decir lo obvio. - Sin embargo no creo que hubiera venido solo con la intención de hacer una coartada, posiblemente planee algo más grande, a todos los mueven sus propios intereses.

Anna sonrió, por la respuesta dada y le hizo saber lo que pensaba - Tienes razón, debemos dejar que muestre su juego, a menos que pienses en algo distinto.

Mérida solo se quedo en silencio.

\- Aunque tengo una duda. - dijo nuevamente, clavando su mirada en Mérida. - ¿Cual es tu interés?

Y la respiración de Mérida se quedó atrapada en su pecho, perdiéndose en la mirada del rey, como si quisiera hacerle saber que ella misma era su respuesta.


	24. Al abrir los ojos

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Perdonen la tardanza, y por como veo las cosas, sinceramente no se cuando será la próxima, espero de verdad seguir contando con su apoyo.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXIV. Al abrir los ojos.

El rey estudio a la mujer frente a ella, como pareciera un ciervo de pronto deslumbrado por la presencia de un cazador. Ella en realidad no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de su concejal, y aunque era cruel de su parte disfrutaba de ellos, pues hablando a favor de la verdad la rizada tenía una belleza terrenal casi celestial, y sin embargo ese no era su punto más fuerte, era de las pocas personas que en realidad podría sostenerle una platica, era tan inteligente que sabia que de no haber nacido entre las casas nobles, se hubiera ganado un excelente lugar en la universidad del reino. Muchas veces se había preguntado a si misma el por qué de no mostrarle que sus sentimientos no estaban mal infundados, y aun con la presencia de Elsa llego a cuestionárselo más de una vez.

\- Usted...- aunque lo había dicho como un susurro logró escucharlo.

Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que cualquiera pensaría que estaba enferma, y a pesar de la vergüenza en ningún momento le bajo la mirada, como si temiera que sus palabras fueran tomadas como una broma.

El rey sonrío, sabiendo que una decisión que había estado posponiendo hasta el cansancio de pronto debía ser tomada a la brevedad.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar justo enfrente de Merida, se hincó sobre su rodilla quedando su rostro enfrente de la hija de la casa DunBroch.

\- ¿Hasta donde me seguirías?

Los ojos de Merida nunca se alejaron de aquellos orbes que irradiaban confianza y soberbia, y dejo que su cuerpo se llenara de una resolución que hasta el momento había estado escondiendo hasta de si misma.

\- Mi rey, yo le pertenezco. - sus manos se alzaron tentativamente hasta que sus dedos tocaron aquellas mejillas que siempre habían permanecido lejos de su alcance. - Por usted... si me permite estar a su lado... - Merida acerco su rostro al contrario, pues aunque temía el rechazo de su rey, nunca podría perdonarse el sucumbir ante su miedo. - Yo me enfrentaría incluso a Fenrir. - los labios color escarlata cepillaron a los contrarios. - Pues yo la amo.

Armándose del valor que le dio el decir su mas grande secreto, termino por unir sus labios, sintiendo como todo su ser estallaba, el beso fue apenas un toque de labios, pero la sensación que nació de el, hizo estragos en ambas.

Merida fue la primera en separarse, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmesí, mientras que su mano viajo a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón pareciera querer salir de el.

El rey permaneció en su lugar unos cuantos segundos, todo su ser le decía que aquella mujer frente suyo era la indicada para compartir su vida, que ella era la única merecedora del anillo que descansaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin embargo el solo pensamiento de Elsa le hizo congelarse, estaba segura que ella amaba a la platinada, pero sentía que de no tomar a Merida como suya, se arrepentiría, y por primera vez en su vida, decidió ir en contra de sus instintos, y luchar por la platinada.

Se levanto de su lugar, viendo por ultima vez a Merida, sabia que le haría daño, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Y sin decir una palabra abandono el salón, dejando a la rizada sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos invitados se habían excusado apenas el rey había abandonado la habitación, pues creían que al ser apenas el primer día de la celebración el tiempo para hablar con el rey sobraba.

Elsa en cambio permaneció viendo el salón medio vacío, y aunque trataba de ser discreta mas de uno se había percatado de la manera en que la antigua princesa de Corona buscaba a alguien entre aquellos que permanecían en el salón.

Ya habían pasado mas de media hora desde que el rey había abandonado el salón, y quince minutos desde que su hermano había sido llamado por uno de sus guardias, realmente no le había tomado importancia cuando este se retiró, lo único que había en su mente eran un par de pelicobres.

Cuando una mano tomo su brazo, por un momento pensó que seria la dueña de sus pensamientos, sin embargo apenas volteo la mirada, se topó con un par de ojos miel que había visto desde que llego al mundo.

Y pese a sentirse decepcionada, al ver el rostro de su hermano supo que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Que sucede?

El príncipe de Corona, era la representación misma de la pena, sin soltar el brazo de Elsa la guió a uno de los balcones buscando un poco de privacidad.

La mujer de cabellera rubia veía como su hermano estaba tan inmerso en si mismo que no le importo que su brazo estaba sufriendo entre su fuerte mano, pero lo que Elsa ignoraba era que, Kristoff había practicado todo desde hacia mucho, no dejaría que nada se saliera de su control.

Pese a seguir siendo verano la noche en Arendelle era fresca, un aire frío hizo erizar la piel de Elsa, la tranquilidad del ambiente podía ser tomada como una advertencia por aquello que estaba a punto de suceder, sin saber que todo había comenzado poco antes, en una mañana no hacia mucho tiempo, cuando en aquel castillo un rey y una princesa se habían besado por primera vez.

\- ¿Que sucede? - repitió, pero ahora con más incertidumbre

La voz de su hermana lo hizo actuar, sabia que debía cuidar cada una de sus expresiones, de su chaqueta tomo un pedazo de papel, que le había entregado uno de sus guardias y se lo entrego a Elsa, como si no pudiera siquiera creer lo que estaba escrito en el.

Los ojos azules rápidamente se posaron en aquella carta, su corazon se aceleró peligrosamente, doliendo en cada latido mientras que más leía de aquel infernal papel.

''... muerte... rey... regreso... capturado... prisionero... Confesó... Rey Annabella... ''

Sus manos temblaban, mientras que negaba lo que ella misma había leído.

\- Elsa... - su tono era suave, como si en realidad se preocupara por ella. - El prisionero lo confeso.

\- No... no... ¡No! Ella no... - pero no pudo negar la participación de Anna en el ataque a su padre que había causado su muerte, sabiendo de primera mano lo que era capaz de hacer la pelicobre.

Y antes de que Kristoff pudiera decir otra cosa, la platinada corrió lejos de el, directo al lugar donde sabía estaba aquella a la que se le culpaba de tan horrendo acto.

Sentía como sus ojos ardían y su pecho quemaba con cada respiración, pero se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para encarar al rey.

Las grandes puertas de madera fueron su bienvenida.

Sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, entro al despacho.

Y como lo creyó, el rey estaba ahi, se sorprendió de no ver a los guardias en la habitacion, pero supuso que se debía a la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo.

Anna sonrío al ver a Elsa, se encontraba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero que mejor momento que el ahora. Lamentablemente para el rey, su propio nerviosismo no le dejo ver aquel odio que consumía las facciones de la mujer que amaba.

El rey se levanto de su silla, mientras que su mano tomaba el anillo que creía uniría su vida con la mujer frente suyo.

Su garganta se secó mientras que tomaba entre sus manos a las de la contraria, acción que se gano una mueca de repulsión de Elsa.

\- Elsa, durante los últimos días, una duda a nacido en lo mas profundo de mi ser. - sus dedos acariciaron la tersa piel. - No he podido siquiera concretar el momento en el que tu presencia se hizo tan indispensable en mi vida, te pido en este momento que me libres de mi tortura y aceptes ser mi esposa.

En cualquier otro momento tan dulces palabras hubieran hecho que la antigua princesa de Corona aceptara, que su corazón se acelerará con aquel fervor con el que habían sido pronunciadas, pero en ese momento el único sentimiento que tenía era de asco, al pensar que la mujer que le pedía compartir su vida, habia matado al hombre que se la había dado.

Cuando el rey vio los labios de Elsa abrirse, inevitablemente sonrío, pensado que está aceptaría, pero tan pronto esta hablo, su mundo se derrumbo.

\- Desearía sentirme halagada por su propuesta, pero no me causa mas que asco el pensar en tener que vivir mi vida a su lado.

Los ojos del rey brillaron en desconcierto, ni siquiera podía pensar en que había sucedido para recibir aquella respuesta.

-Todo... te daré el mundo entero. - su voz sonaba tan rota, tan lastimada que incluso se sentía ajena, pero no podía dejar que Elsa se alejara de su lado, incluso si eso significaba rogar por ella. - Pídeme lo que sea, te daré lo que quieras... pero por favor... por favor... no me dejes.

Los ojos azules parecían tan carentes de emociones que parecieran muertos.

\- Lo único que podría hacerme considerar permanecer a su lado, es algo de lo que careces, se que tu no tienes corazón.

Y aquello que la princesa había dicho que carecía, sentía como se despedazaba cuando la vio partir y no pudo detenerla.

Su cuerpo la guio a su silla, sentadose detrás de su escritorio sintió como sus fuerzas le habían sido arrebatadas.

No pensando en lo absoluto, tomó una botella de vidrio que descansaba en uno de sus cajones, aquella que era en caso de emergencia, y su reino hubiera sido invadido impedir caer en manos enemigas.

Un veneno.

Su dedo quito el tapón de tan peligroso elixir, sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas mientras enguillia la botella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada estaba perdida mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo, sentía como su propio corazón estaba siendo desgarrado por sus palabras.

En su huida encontró a su hermano.

-Sacame de aquí.

Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en un bote que hondeba con orgullo el estandarte de Corona.

Por última vez, su vista se perdió en aquel castillo que sin saberlo la había cambiado de tantas maneras que le era imposible siquiera pensar en cada una de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mal presentimiento nació en su pecho al ver a aquella chiquilla correr entre los pasillos del castillo . Pese a su edad avanzada, Gerda corrió al despacho del rey.

Rezo a los dioses estar exagerando, pero apenas entró a la habitación sintió como si mundo se derrumbaba.

Sobre el escritorio el cuerpo tendido de su niña, con aquella botella en su mano le hizo dar un grito escalofriante. Sabía que su corazón no resistiría perderla a ella también.

Mas de un guardia llegó alertado por el, viendo la misma escena.

Los doctores fueron llamados, mientras que veían como la vida se le iba a su rey y una mujer lloraba desconsolada creyendo que la perdería.

Pero a pesar de todo, tenían que seguir un protocolo, solo los más allegados de los invitados pudieron permanecer en el reino, los demás pese a sus quejas fueron despedidos de Arendelle.

Las órdenes eran dadas por los concejales que parecieran los únicos capaces de darlas, aunque más de uno noto como incluso ellos estaban afectados por la situación.

Los doctores hacían lo que podían pese a que el cuerpo del rey estaba siendo abrazado por la mujer de avanzada edad. Y ninguno tuvo el valor de hacerla a un lado para facilitar su tarea.

El cabello antes cobrizo, comenzaba a perder su pigmentación, a causa de la toxicinas en su cuerpo.

Y por un momento, vieron como los ojos se abrían reaccionando.

Por un momento todos se permitieron respirar, sin saber que aquel solo era el comienzo.


	25. El Rey

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibió este triste intento de historia.

Como dicen todo lo que tiene un comienzo, tiene un final, y agradezco mucho el haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, algunos cuando acabe este capitulo será la última vez que nos leeremos, a otros los leere en mis demás trabajos, pero a todos les agradezco.

Aún después de este capitulo, viene un pequeño epílogo, pero este es el final de la historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXV. Final. El Rey.

El invierno se acercaba tan inminente como el amanecer.

Los más experimentados, sabían que los fríos traerían consigo más que las nevadas. Aunque aún no sonarán los cuernos de guerra, la tensión en los reinos del norte, tenían a toda Europa a la espera.

La mujer de cabellos platinados veía un mapa frente a ella.

Su experiencia en el arte de la guerra era nula, pero en unos cuantos meses habían unido a tres reinos en contra de un enemigo en común y por tan extraordinaria proeza, había tomado las riendas de la invasión y conquista de Arendelle.

Sabía debían actuar rápido, pues el espía que tenían en aquel reino les había informado sobre el delicado estado del rey. Y sabía que sí no enviaba a los buques de guerra antes de que Annabella se recuperará, no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad.

También era consciente de que a diferencia de Corona, las Islas del Sur y Weselton, los inviernos en Arendelle eran tan crudos y atroces que era casi imposible que lograrán sobrevivir si cortaban sus suministros de comida, por lo que decidió usar aquella estrategia que vio caer a su pueblo, aunque con ligeros cambios seria en esencia una probada de su misma medicina hacia el rey.

El plan era bastante simple, usarían a los barcos para interrumpir las vías de comercio y abastecimiento, y cuando se quedarán sin comida, el avanzar y destruir al reino sería cosa de niños.

Dejando la comodidad de su oficina, camino hacia al balcón principal del castillo, viendo a las fuerzas de los tres reinos debajo de ella.

Estaba segura, que sería recordada en la historia por la alianza que tenía frente suyo, y aunque el precio era alto, la venganza por la muerte de su padre, lo valía. A ambos reinos, tanto a los de las Islas del Sur, como a Weselton, les había prometido las riquezas y tierras de Arendelle, si se unían a ella a tan sangrienta cruzada, después de convencerlos al recordarles que ambos tenían deudas con el reino del norte, y que tarde o temprano, sufrirían la misma suerte que Corona, le fueron entregados un ejército tan basto que haría temblar hasta al más fuerte de los reinos.

\- Ustedes marcharán al norte. - Podía sentir como las miles de miradas se clavaban en ella, pero en ese momento no le importó en lo mas mínimo. - Sus acciones traerán honor y gloria a sus reinos, serán recordados como aquellos que no bajaron la cabeza ante el tirano que quiere sus tierras. - Podía sentir como los hombres frente suyo comenzaban a mostrar la emoción por la guerra. - Sus hijos e hijas cantaran sus proezas, y el orgullo llenara sus pechos cuando digan quiénes son sus padres.

Los clarines sonaron, las botas retumbaron al marchar, la tierra tembló por la fuerza demostrada, y los hombres se embarcaron a la lucha que les traería honor.

Cuando el último barco zarpo, Elsa volvió a internarse en su oficina, viendo a la pieza que figuraba al rey Annabella, y tomándola entre sus manos.

\- Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. - Dijo como si aquella pieza de mármol en verdad fuera el rey. - Y sé que esto traerá muerte y hambruna, pero... - las palabras parecían atorársele en la garganta. - Lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y el mal.

Recordó con pena, como había comenzado su relación, y era casi una broma del destino, que aquel regalo que había sido el que comenzaría a abrir su corazón, fuera ocupado para clamar la muerte de una de ellas.

Los mensajeros eran puntuales, y gracias a ellos, apenas unas cuantas semanas después de la partida de los barcos, supieron que en ese momento, Arendelle ardía en llamas.

El primer general, pedía una audiencia, solicitando el refuerzo de tropas para limpiar las cenizas de lo que llego a ser el reino más rico del norte, y darle a la reina Elsa, un regalo que sabía le encantaría.

Y aunque el saber que había ganado, que su reino había sido el victorioso, la ahora reina de Corona, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, pues creía que Annabella había muerto.

Las lágrimas habían caído sin su permiso, mojando sus mejillas, su respiración se hizo pesada, pues aunque era consciente de que eso pasaría, en lo más remoto de su corazón, anhelaba ver por una última vez a Anna.

Un toque en la puerta de su oficina, le hizo limpiarse el rostro, y con la más clara de las veces le indico a quien fuera que entrará.

La puerta de madera se abrió revelando a un par de hombres perfectamente uniformados, mostrando con orgullo los colores de su reino, aunque le pareció extraño que los tres cubrieran sus rostros, el objeto que uno de ellos traía consigo, hizo que el pensamiento se esfumara.

El fino artefacto era inconfundible, y aunque solo lo había visto una sola vez, el recuerdo a quien había pertenecido le hizo congelarse.

La espada de la familia real de Arendelle.

Por unos cuantos segundos, solo pudo quedarse completamente quieta frente a ella.

\- Déjennos solos. - dio la orden, necesitando oír el como la había conseguido de primera mano.

Y pese a lo ambiguo de la orden, dos de los soldados abandonaron la habitación.

\- ¿Que fue de ella?

Mientras decía el anhelo de su corazón, se acerco al general, pero antes de siquiera poder tocar la espada, esta se quito de su alcance.

Elsa encaró al hombre, dandole la mas fiera de las miradas por su atrevimiento. Pero lo que hizo este, le hizo callar cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir.

El cabello blanco perfectamente peinado, hacia ver a la mujer que hacia tan solo unos segundos creía muerta, verse tan hermosa e imponente que su respiración quedo atrapada en su pecho.

\- Por el amor a los dioses, en verdad creías que moriría tan fácilmente. - su voz al contrario de la ultima vez que la había escuchado estaba cargada de fuerza.

\- De no ser así lo estarás pronto. - ataco de vuelta, pensando que el castillo estaba rebosante de soldados.

Pero en vez de una respuesta, vio como el rey de Arendelle se paseaba por su oficina, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de un tablero de ajedrez, tomando una pieza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Te apetece jugar? - pregunto mientras que ponía la pieza en el lugar que la había tomado.

El tenerla frente suyo, hacia que cada pensamiento se viera interrumpido por el pánico, y por aquella emoción que seguía en su pecho. Y sin poder entender que era lo que tramaba, tomo asiento frente a las piezas blancas, pensado que aquella era una manera de hacer tiempo en lo que cualquier persona pudiera llegar a encargarse de la ahora peliblanca.

Durante veinte movimientos, el silencio reino en la oficina, solo siendo brevemente interrumpido por las piezas al ser puestas en el tablero.

\- Jaque. - dijo Elsa tomando a la reina con la propia, lista para tomar al rey negro.

Pero la partida se vio interrumpida por alguien entrando en la oficina, siendo mas ni menos que el aun príncipe de Corona, Kristoff, acompañado de un par de hombres.

El rubio enrojeció de furia, al ver a la acompañante de su hermana, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse, los hombres a su lado, le golpearon las piernas con sus rifles tirándole al suelo, el príncipe grito de dolor, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, un golpe en la tuca le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando el estupor de ver la escena desapareció junto con su hermano, vio hacia Anna, viendo como un peón comía a su reina.

\- ¿Que hiciste?

\- Comí a tu reina. - dijo con total calma, mostrándole la pieza en su manos.

\- No me refiero a eso. - hizo sonar su voz con una serenidad que no sentía.

\- Bueno, supongo que termino la hora de juego.

La rubia se levanto cuando vio a Anna levantarse, y la siguió cuando está se acerco a su mapa dónde había demostrado su estrategia.

\- Hacia más de un siglo que Arendelle en verdad había conocido el peligro. - Dijo el rey viendo con atención el mapa. - Te felicitó.

\- Arendelle cayo, cualquier cosa que hagas aquí, solo será inú...

Pero guardo silencio, al ver aquella sonrisa, la misma que vio cuando entro a su reino triunfante, y de pronto sintió pánico.

\- "Arendelle arde. El rey a muerto. Su ejército no tuvo oportunidad en contra de la alianza. Dios salve a la reina Elsa." - Dijo Anna.

Y Elsa sintió su conciencia atormentarse, pues aquellas palabras, eran las mismas de la ultima carta que había recibido.

\- Puede que si hubieras tenido un poco más de experiencia, verdaderamente hubieran sido un desafío. - Anna tomo las piezas que figuraban a la alianza y las guió hacia Arendelle. - Pero supongo que no podías esperar para tomar mi cabeza.

\- Era imposible que Arendelle sobreviviera sin alimentos. - Y aunque trato de hacer sonar su voz lo más segura, falló en el intento.

\- Ese es tu problema, solo crees en algo. - Dijo Anna sin siquiera verla, moviendo a las piezas que figuraban su reino, al norte. - Pues aunque no lo creas, hacia muchos años, durante el invierno, mi pueblo emigraban al norte, pues hay un bosque en el que los alimentos se mantienen frescos gracias al frío de la región, y durante un par de años no fue necesario, pues los trenes hacían que el transporte fuera en poco tiempo, ahora que cuando me enteré de tu plan, comencé la movilización de mi gente hacia esa región.

\- El ejercito...

La risa de Anna retumbo en la oficina, burlándose de ella con total descaro, despues de un par de segundos logró guardar compostura. - No puedo creer que la misma estrategia funcionará dos veces, cuando se cansaron de esperar un ataque, o lo que sea que esperarán, desembarcaron, solo para encontrarse un pueblo deshabitado lleno de dinamita.

Las piezas de la alianza volaron con un golpe del rey, cayendo a los pies de Elsa.

\- Los cuerpos de tu tan aclamada alianza quedaron esparcidos por todas mis tierras, la sangre de aquellos ilusos que creyeron en ti, aun cubre mi reino.

La reina veía estupefacta, pero no pudo darse el lujo de permanecer inmóvil, cuando de pronto gritos de angustia y dolor llegaron a ella.

Se tropezó con sus propios pies al correr al balcón, solo para ver como los nobles de su reino, eran empujados por soldados de Arendelle acompañados de revolucionarios, niños y adultos eran golpeados, mientras que los soldados se reían de su desgracia.

Cuando pensó que el dolor no podía ser mayor, los guardias que se habían llevado a su hermano, lo amarraron de pies y manos para después cubrirlo de aceite y prenderle fuego, los gritos de agonía solo fueron interrumpidos por la detonación de las armas que cegaron la vida de los nobles.

\- Todo esto es por ti. - Elsa escucho detrás suyo. - Esto lo causaste tu, cuando comenzaste a planear mi caída, se comenzó a orquestar la tuya y la de esos malditos de las islas del sur y Weselton, ahora no te queda nada.

Con desconcierto, Elsa volteo para ver a Anna, pero le sorprendió ver que esta le ofrecía una arma.

\- Ten tan siquiera el honor de morir junto a los tuyos. - nunca le había escuchado esa voz, tan fría y carente de emociones.

Tomo la culata de la arma, acostumbrándose al peso de esta, pero la ira que sentía, no le hizo apuntarse a si misma, sino a la mujer frente suyo, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, jalo el gatillo.

Pero solo escucho el martillo golpear, sin detonación.

\- Supongo que era mucho pedir... - en los ojos de Anna se pinto la mas profunda pena. - Supongo que en verdad, yo fui la única que tenía estos estúpidos sentimientos.

\- ¿Era...una prueba? - su voz estaba cargada de pena.

\- Ya no importa.

Y antes de darse cuenta, las lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del rey mientras tomaba su espada, podía ver como Elsa trato de decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el filo de su arma le corto el cuello, le sonido sordo de la cabeza de la ultima reina de Corona fue lo único que acompañó al llanto del rey de Arendelle.

Fin.


	26. La historia nunca deja de escribirse

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibió este triste intento de historia.

Supongo que no hay nada mas que decir, mas que espero les agrade esta idea que no pude sacar de mi cabeza.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Epílogo. La historia nunca deja de escribirse.

Los barcos hondeaban sus banderas, mientras se acercaban al reino que había hecho lo inimaginable en tan poco tiempo.

Pues después de acabar con los nobles de los tres reinos, los esclavos y siervos, pasaron a ser ciudadanos y plebeyos de Arendelle. El cambio no fue fácil, mas por el temor de aquellos que durante generaciones habían sufrido a la sombra de las casas nobles, las mas bajas y horribles perversiones.

Pero el rey Annabella había orquestado hasta el último movimiento, usando el odio hacia sus antiguos amos, para ganar su confianza, vendiéndoles las tierras que antes habían sido trabajadas a costa de su libertad, a pago de su trabajo como impuestos.

Al ser su gente, se había dado a la tarea de erradicar aquel mal que había odiado desde que tenía memoria, instruyendo a la población al estudio.

Y todo con la ayuda de una persona, Merida.

Aquella mujer de cabellos rizados, y de naturaleza juguetona, pese a sus sentimientos y acciones, que pusieron en peligro a Arendelle fue el pilar que le ayudo a no derrumbarse.

No supo en que momento exacto, ni en que condiciones, aquel profundo agradecimiento que sentía por su concejal, se transformó, en aquello que había jurado nunca mas sentir. Sin embargo si sabia cuando se había dado cuenta de ello...

_La noche cubría en penumbras al castillo, los únicos sonidos eran los de aquellos animales que preferían la oscuridad. Solo algunos cuantos guardias habrían de permanecer en sus puestos. Hacia bastante tiempo que el único momento en el que el rey se permitía sentir, era cuando sabía estaba verdaderamente sola. Aun con toda la gente a su alrededor, se sentía tan vacía que cada vez le era más difícil mantener su cordura, cada noche sin descanso el recuerdo de sus acciones la atormentaban, sabia que habia sido lo correcto, incluso viéndolo desde el punto social, aquellos reinos que ahora pertenecían al suyo nunca habían estado en mejores condiciones, y sin embargo, cada que cerraba los ojos se preguntaba si las cosas habían podido ser diferentes. _

_Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, cuando su mente nuevamente le atormento con los sucesos de aquel día._

_No podía concebir la idea de su vida sin Elsa, y sin embargo sabía que no podía tomar la vía fácil para librarse de su dolor, su castigo era el vivir siempre con aquella carga que estaría sobre sus hombros hasta el fin de sus días. _

_Estaba tan ensimismada que nunca sintió la presencia de aquella que había entrado a su despacho, hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearle y hacer que su cabeza descansará en el pecho contrario. _

_\- Esta bien... - la suave voz, carecía de cualquier reproche, dejando solo una genuina preocupación por ella, una que sabia no merecía. - Todo estará bien... puedes romperte ahora, puedes despedazarte, y se que cuando todo pase, volverás a ser aquella mujer fuerte que siempre haz sido... volverás a ser mi rey. _

_Los alaridos de Anna se escucharon en todo el castillo, dejándole ver a todos los ocupantes el dolor de su monarca_.

_Y entre aquella presa de dolor que había desembocado, un cálido sentimiento, lo único que le permitió volverse a levantar, fue el sentir como Merida la sostenía mientas ella se rompía. _

_A partir de aquella noche, ambas se volvieron inseparables, por su carácter discutían cada tanto por las cosas más pequeñas que pudieran imaginar, y sin embargo todos aquellos que veían la escena fueron testigos de como la luz que se había perdido en los ojos del rey, había estado presente siempre al ver a Merida. _

_Fue en una visita a Corona, para ver a la primera ministra, Rapunzel, aquella joven revolucionaria, que había visto por su pueblo desde las sombras y que se había negado a tomar la corona, cuando ambas mujeres, una de cabellera plata y otra de cabellos cobres miraban a la luna desde el barco que las llevaría a su destino._

_La suave brisa marina hondeaba sus cabelleras, el sonido de las olas golpeando el casco del bote hizo hipnótico el momento._

_El rey volteo su mirada hacia aquella que la había salvado, sus ojos reflejaban cual faros en la obscuridad, aquella obscuridad en la que se había perdido, y supo que no podía vivir un solo momento sin ella, su corazón y mente le gritaban, se sentía tan aturdida que sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento._

_Pero a diferencia de aquella vez que había entregado su corazón, está era vez era la primera vez que en realidad se sentía bien consigo misma al hacerlo._

_Su mano se poso sobre de la contraria, podía sentir como se tenso ligeramente ante su toque, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las palabras no fueron necesarias._

_La luna siendo la única testigo, fue una fiel confidente del amor que se profesaron._

El rey termino por colocar su capa sobre su hombro cubriendo la mitad de su traje militar azul, las condecoraciones adornaban el otro lado de su pecho.

Aquella capa era una piel de oso que según la tradición ella misma había matado, al igual que aquella que ocupaba la que en unos momentos seria su esposa.

Sus ojos corrieron por su cabello, tan blanco como la nieve, que le era imposible no recordarle a aquella princesa de la que se había enamorado.

\- Aun la amas. - Anna sonrío al reflejo de la mujer a la que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- Supongo que nunca dejare de hacerlo. - dijo dándose la vuelta para encarar a Merida.

El vestido verde con detalles de hilo de oro, la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, resaltando su cabellera de fuego, y aunque vio cierto deje de dolor en sus ojos, termino por tomar su mano para plantar un beso en ella.

\- Pues sin ella, posiblemente me hubiera tomado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que a mi lado estaba la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Un suave sonrojo tiño las mejillas de Merida.

\- Lo que sentí por ella, no puede ser comparado con lo que siento por ti. - el rey peino un mechón de su cabello, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. - Pues contigo no siento que deba ganarme tu aprecio, y sin embargo te daría todo... y a pocos minutos te daré mi vida entera, podrá no valer mucho, pero será tuya.

Merida tomo sus mejillas, y planto sus labios en los contrarios, queriendo hacerle ver, cuánto la amaba, y supo en ese momento, que su rey, la amaba con igual o más intensidad que ella.

Klaus, vestido con su propio traje militar, veía con orgullo a la hija del que fue su hermano. Claro que había tenido sus errores, pero él fue testigo de cómo se había vuelto a levantar, más fuerte de lo que algunas fue.

Los invitados veían maravillados la unión de ambas almas.

El bosque mismo parecía celebrar la unión, pues aunque pareciera increíble los árboles parecían aún más hermosos que lo que alguna vez fueron.

\- El camino de la vida. - comenzó a decir Klaus, con voz solemne. - Suele ser difícil, muchas veces incluso tortuoso, sin embargo, hoy estamos reunidos, para unir dos caminos en uno solo, ambas encontraron en la contraria a su compañera... Y hoy lo celebramos, y esperamos que los dioses bendigan esta unión.

Anna tomó las mejillas de Merida, sellando su destino con el amor de su vida, con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey saboreaba el néctar de su esposa, podía sentir como él cuerpo temblaba con cada toque suyo, sus labios se unieron a aquel punto de placer que hizo jadear a Merida.

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más profundos cuando Anna utilizó sus dedos para prolongar su dulce tortura.

Y fue cuando sintió que el orgasmo de la cobriza estaba cerca que sin dejar de lado su tarea se impulso a sí misma para unir sus labios, mientras que sus sexos se unían.

\- Te amo.

Tan dulces palabras nunca faltaban, y aunque ambas se las habían dicho innumerables veces, nunca podían ser suficientes para ninguna.

El cansancio hizo que Anna se acostara sobre la cama, y el cuerpo de Merida se unió a ella como los últimos cuatro años.

El rey acarició la espalda de su esposa, mientras que ella dibujaba en su estómago.

\- Anna. - la voz rompió el silencio.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Haz pensado en los hijos?

Por la sorpresa, el rey detuvo todos sus movimientos e hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera en alertar.

\- ¿Que estas diciendo? - los celos inundaron la voz del rey, haciendo que su escucha se estremeciera, pues su placer culposo era aquella ronca voz.

Merida se sento sobre el estómago de Anna, sabiendo que su cuerpo era una manera de controlar el carácter de la mujer debajo suyo.

\- He hablado con Teach. - comenzó Merida, inclinándose para besar el cuello de Anna, haciendo que un profundo suspiro escapara de sus labios. - A estado trabajando en una forma para dejar preñada a una vaca sin necesidad de que se le monte, es simple en realidad, se hace que el toro deje su semilla, y después con una jeringa se le inyecta a la vaca.

Pesé a querer consentrarse en lo que decía, el sentir su aliento contra su pulso le hacía difícil la tarea.

\- ¿Te parece si lo intentamos?

Con aquella pregunta, Mérida se separó de Anna, dejando que esta lo pensara.

\- ¿Crees que uno de tus hermanos, pueda ayudarnos a ello?

\- ¿Que? - preguntó desconcertada Merida.

\- Ya sabes, ser yo quien lo tenga, pues como sabes no tengo familiares que puedan servir para ello.

\- Pero... ¿Estas segura?

\- Me encantaría tener a un o una personita corriendo por los pasillos, molestando a los guardias... Pero sobre todo si es a tu lado.

La cobriza sonrió, y volvió a tomar su lugar junto a Anna.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Mérida sabía que la maternidad sería difícil, ella misma había hecho a su madre estar en aprietos un par de veces.

Sin embargo no esperaba que lo difícil comenzará incluso antes de que neciera su hija, pues según uno de los doctores, aseguraba que la heredero al trono sería una saludable niña.

Sumando a los cambios de humor de Anna, Mérida tenía que hacer que no mandara a matar a sus guardias cuando éstos no dejaban que hiciera nada sin ellos cerca.

Ni siquiera para poder dormir juntas, las dejaban tranquilas.

Y Anna no tomaba del todo bien ello.

Pues no había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades, y más de una vez se enfureció por cosas tan simples como el que no le quedara un traje acabado de confeccionar.

Y lo peor es que ella no estaba mejor, no recordaba la última vez que había podido dormir tranquila, pues cada noche el sueño le abandonaba pensado en que algo malo sucediera.

Como de costumbre, Mérida estaba recostada junto a Anna, pero al sentir como esta se levantaba de improvisto, le hizo alertarse, cuando vio cómo apenas se puso de pie un líquido salió de ella, le hizo pedir ayuda a gritos, y Anna trataba de tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito, cabe decir.

El parto duró horas, pero desde el comienzo, Merida nunca soltó la mano de Anna y Gerda era la que parecía más preocupada, hasta que un llanto lleno la sala.

Los ojos de Merida se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el doctor levantó a la pequeña, para que ambas madres vieran a su hija.

Gerda beso la mejilla de su niña.

\- Es hermosa.

Anna sonrió casi sin fuerzas, pero alzó sus brazos para que dejaran tomar a sí hija.

Apenas la tuvo, sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, pues nunca creyó que pudiera ser más feliz.

Los presentes, vieron con ternura la escena, como la reina se recostaba a un lado del rey, y ambas veían a la princesa, con las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás se hayan visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una maestra veía a sus alumnos de derecho de la universidad real de Arendelle, ella impartia la materia de derecho constitucional.

Y pese a sus años dando clases, nunca había tenido tantos hijos de las grandes cabezas del reino.

\- Buenos días jóvenes. - comenzó a decir. - Cómo es el primer día, sólo vamos a hablar sobre cómo hemos llegado a cómo estamos en el reino.

Vio con extremo cuidado como una joven de cabellos cobrizos se ponía rígida con sus palabras.

\- ¿alguien quiere comenzar?

De inmediato, Elsa Arendelle alzó su mano, pues siendo descendiente de Rapunzel que es catalogada como una figura histórica en Arendelle era casi imposible que no supiera de memoria lo que había sucedido en el reino.

La maestra le dio la palabra, sin apartar la vista de su alumna.

\- Según cartas recuperadas de los generales de Corona, el príncipe Kristoff le tendió una trampa a su propio padre, que culminó con su muerte, y la princesa de Corona regresó por ello, y se dice que ella fue la causante del intento de invasión a Arendelle, sin embargo, sólo ocasiono que la revolución que azotaba el reino tomará la oportunidad para derrocar a la realeza, y con ello Rapunzel la princesa perdida, fue la primera ministra cuando Corona, las Islas del Sur y Weselton se hicieron parte de Arendelle.

\- Muy bien, ahora, algo más político, ¿donde está la realeza de Arendelle?

Una joven de tez pálida llamada Jade alzó su mano, pues aunque quería hablar con su compañera Anna, está parecía no querer hacerlo, teniendo su celular en su mano sin importarle la mirada de la maestra.

\- Después del asesinato de la princesa Iduna, la reina escogió esconder a la princesa de la vista pública.

Y sin saberlo en aquel día, había tenido frente suyo a la princesa del reino, en medio de personas que no la reconocían.

Pues la historia siempre se continua escribiendo.

Fin...

En realidad no es el final, sino que continúa en "Lucha por Anna".


End file.
